Berry Angel
by Boogermeister
Summary: Random drabbles based off 'Breaking the Twilight! May contains fluff! Subtle StarrkIchi later on!
1. Chapter 1

These drabbles are actually mundane ideas I had from my other fic 'Breaking the Twilight', involving Tensa and Starrk and Ichi dealing with certain situation! Enjoy!

Berry Angel by **Boogermeister**

**1- Trouble (A/N: Takes place during the time after the final battle, for a week before going home to the real world)**

Throughout the Kuchiki Manor, Tensa waddled through the wooden hallways. Rukia, suggested to look after him while Ichigo was still resting, followed closely behind as he continued to explore. "Wahh . . . .?" he mumbled when he came across a sliding door that was slightly opened. He curious as of what room was behind here, as he slipped inside.

"Tensa?" frowned Rukia as she followed, opening the door wide enough to walk in. Byakuya was kneeling on the floor while he was practicing calligraphy when he saw the toddler walking up to him, his subtly disapproving expression was underwhelmed by the child's oblivious smile. "Ah, sorry about this, Byakuya," Rukia smiled sheepishly.

"Like Ichigo Kurosaki, his son doesn't know much about one's privacy," he simply stated. Tensa blinked at him but smiled as he went back to Rukia.

"Rookee . . . .!" he said, grabbing her hand before pointing at the paper covered in flowing lines of ink.

"Oh, well Byakuya's doing calligraphy, Tensa," replied Rukia. "It's his form of fun."

"It is simply a hobby, Rukia," muttered the Six Squad Captain as he took on a new sheet of paper.

"Uh! Thahh . . . .!" he said, now pointing at a stack of new papers.

"Hmm . . . . do you mind if we stay here for a while, brother?" asked Rukia.

"As long as you don't bother me," Byakuya simply replied.

"All right, come here . . . ." Rukia led Tensa to a safe corner and took some supplies to him. "Here, Tensa . . . . you use this to draw," she instructed quietly as she helped him hold onto the ink brush. Tensa stared in fascination as the ink drenched the paper from the brush and giggled.

"Loh!" he smiled, it was just a squiggled line but it was more than enough for his young mind. With both hands, he then blotched the picture, looking like uneven circles around the line. "Yay . . . .!" he giggled.

"You want a new paper, Tensa?" smiled Rukia. He nodded and proceeded to create an erratic swipe across the paper. Byakuya momentarily glanced up from his work to see the child enjoying the activity. He was amused, at least internally, that someone appreciated the old art. Even if Tensa only saw them as bizarre lines.

**2- Kodomo (A/N: a day or two after coming home to the real world)**

Opening the door ever so quietly, Isshin took in the sight of the newest member of the Kurosaki family. Tensa was sleeping innocently underneath Ichigo's arm, as the teen was also sleeping with his body curled around him like a lioness. He couldn't believe, even after being told by Urahara days before the ultimate battle. But he didn't care as of how Tensa came into the world, as long as he was safe from harm.

Usuallly in the morning, Isshin would pounce on his son out of his own form of outlandish love. But with the sunlight beaming softly over them, it was like a Hallmark moment to the now grandfather's eyes. Walking up to the sleeping two, he knelt down to pet at Tensa's soft chestnut hair.

"Hmm . . . ." mumbled Tensa from the touch as he wiggled a little before slowly opening his eyes. He glanced up to see Isshin and blinked, he had a feeling to know this man. If Ichigo was all right with him, then he should too. "Huh?" he mumbled as he shifted his body to stare at him better.

"Hey . . . . do you know who I am?" Isshin muttered with a soft smile. Tensa babbled quietly, Ichigo breathed deeply in his sleep but didn't wake up as his father carefully pulled the toddler into his arms. "It's been a while since I last held a baby . . . ." he muttered, staring at the glistening chocolate eyes. "You got the same eyes as your mother . . . . and your grandmother."

"Ahh . . . ." Tensa smiled softly, reaching up to tug at his chin scratchy with beard stubbles.

"Hmm, you seem to know who I am now," he sighed.

"Hm? Dad . . . .?" mumbled Ichigo as he slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes and yawned softly as he sat up. "What're you doing here in my room?"

". . . . Can't I see my grandson first thing in the morning?" Isshin smirked lightly. "At least I didn't jump in with my Super Daddy-Love Kick."

"Tch, you idiot . . . ." Ichigo smiled lightly. Through tired eyes, he could feel the warm feeling inside of him at the sight of his young son being cradled by his father he hadn't seen for two years. "I wish I could take a picture of this . . . ."

"Really? Good thing I brought this with me," smiled his father as he took out a camera out of nowhere and tossed it to Ichigo. The teen blinked in surprise but sighed deeply, he should have expected this but was more than happy to snap the precious moment. "Maybe later, I could blow this up for a poster."

"Do it, and you'll have to eat outta a straw after I punch out your teeth."

**3- Fast Food**

From what he could remember, the food in Hueco Mundo was a lot different than the ones here. Soon after seeing his mother's friends, Tensa was brought along by Ichigo to a fast food restaurant. Despite having some teeth, he was gently scolded for wanting a burger. "Come on, Ichigo, let him eat it!" Keigo whined with usual exaggeration. "It's not like he'll turn fat within an hour!"

"It's a double bacon cheeseburger," frowned Ichigo. "He can't handle that now, his teeth are still coming in."

"Then let him drink some milkshake, babies like milk anyway!"

"That'll give him an upset stomach, idiot!" he scoffed.

". . . . Then feed him some fries, they're soft enough to eat," Mizuiro suggested, nonchalantly texting in his cellphone. Ichigo sighed in agreement and picked up a few.

"Come on, Tensa, you can eat these," he muttered. Tensa blinked at the yellow sticks and took it, it smelled good so it must taste good.

"Mmm . . . ." he mumbled as he gnawed at the fries in satisfaction.

"They're good, Tensa?"

"Hee," smiled Tensa. These food seemed to taste better than the ones back home.

**4- Wintermint**

Starrk was just as bewildered as Tensa. Thick white snow coated the town after last night's blizzard, the mid-day sun was causing the surface sparkle on the white stuff. "Th-arrk . . . . whahh?" asked the 19 month old.

"I don't even know . . . . they're different from the sand back home," he mumbled.

"Hey, you wanna go and play in the snow?" asked Karin when she noticed the two staring out of the living room window.

"People play in this cold weather?" Starrk questioned in confusion.

"It's not so bad, Starrk," sighed Ichigo as he picked up Tensa. "With enough energy, you wouldn't notice the cold."

"Then I don't have enough energy," he argued, but his opinions didn't matter as the teen dressed Tensa with a newly purchased coat. The outfit was so thick and plushy, the toddler whined softly when his arms were sticking outward. Ichigo attempted to pull them down, only for the arms to stick out again.

"Oh well . . . ." he sighed, putting a hat on him before getting the scarf.

". . . . Do I need to go outside too?" asked Starrk.

"Tensa's going out, I know you will too," he muttered. Tensa, with his face barely visible from the scarf and hat, waddled up to the former Espada and whined in discomfort. Since he had never seen winter before, he doesn't know how to feel wearing these outfits.

"I know, get used to it . . . ." he sighed.

"Here, you can borrow my Dad's coat," Ichigo smiled when he handed him a thick trenchcoat and a scarf. Starrk sighed tiredly, but the faster he goes through with it the faster he could go back to the house from the cold. As soon as the front door opened, the chilly wind breezed at their faces as they walked out. He cringed, how can humans get used to this, and for three and a half months a year?

"Eeeh . . . ." whined Tensa though he was being carried by his mother as they stepped through the front lawn, multiple footsteps crunched down the soft ice. "Mama . . . ."

"It's okay, Tensa," smiled Ichigo. "It's just snow, it won't hurt you."

"Tell that to people with frostbitten limbs," mumbled Karin. Ichigo rolled his eyes at that but carefully placed his son onto the snow. Tensa's eyes widened when he sunked down and whined again, clenching onto the arms that was holding him.

"It's okay . . . ." he reassured. "It's . . . . just like sand, remember? But this sand is just as fun." He picked up a handful and clenched it into a ball. "See? Snow's like sand but much more fun," he smiled. Tensa stared at the snowball then at him.

"Huh?" he frowned. He bent down to touch the cold matter, but grabbed a handful since his mother was brave enough to do it. "Oh . . . .!" he exclaimed in surprise, he made an impromptu snowball.

"Yay, Tensa made his first snowball!" smiled Yuzu, taking a camera out of nowhere to snap the moment.

"What the- where'd you get that from?" frowned Ichigo.

"Well, Dad said to capture every moment of Tensa!" she replied happily.

"Tch, Goat-Face's so annoying . . . ." Tensa stared down at the snowball and smiled, and was now wondering if it's like food as he attempted to eat it. "No, Tensa, snow's not food," Ichigo chastised gently as he patted the snow away from his hand. "You throw snow at people. You make a ball and throw it, like this . . . ." He tossed the ball at the former Primera square in the chest. Starrk sighed in annoyance, he was always the punching bag one way or the other.

"Yay . . . .!" smiled Tensa, he picked the snow and made a small ball. With all his might, he threw it though it was half a foot away from him. "Yay . . . .!" he smiled as he clapped his hands.

"Good job, Tensa!" smiled Ichigo as he followed suit. Starrk stared at the giggling toddler with a small smile on his face, he bent down to grasp at the snow. It truly was different from the cool sand of Hueco Mundo, but it wasn't so bad.

". . . . I realize something, he looks kinda like a hobo with that coat on," Karin said when she glanced at Starrk.

"Hobo?" Starrk questioned in slight confusion.

"Karin, he does not look like a hobo!" chided Yuzu.

"Come on, I could imagine him sitting underneath the bridge with a trashcan full of fire," she joked dryly.

"What's a hobo?" asked Starrk.

"Oh, just another name to call a homeless person," smirked Ichigo. His sister was right, with the coat he appeared a little homely. Starrk frowned at him and quickly made a snowball, tossing it at Ichigo. The teen quickly dodged it, only to hear a sound of glass shattering. ". . . . Uh-oh," he grimaced as he glanced up, the window of his father's clinic was now broken.

"Wow, you could make a good pitcher," complimented the black-haired teen.

"Yay . . . .!" giggled Tensa, clapping his hands.

"Yay nothing, Dad's gonna be pissed as hell," frowned Ichigo. And yet he was glad that his young son was enjoying himself.

**5- Rookee**

As promised, Renji and Rukia came to the real world for the check-up on Starrk. Though Ichigo stopped being associated with the Soul Society, he had to deal with their visits since the former Espada was still a high-level Arrancar even with the special gigai. It wasn't bad, half the time it was friendly visits. "Ah! Rookee!" Tensa squealed when they came by, hugging at her legs.

"Hey there, Tensa!" smiled Rukia. "You doing okay?"

"Oh come on," grumbled Renji. "We come here almost three times a months, how comes he doesn't know my name?"

"I dunno, Renji, maybe he has a true liking to me," shrugged the girl. "Can you show me where Starrk is, Tensa?"

"Yah!" beamed the toddler as he wandered off to the living room, Starrk was napping on the couch but woke up to see the two Soul Reapers. "Th-arrk! Rookee!" Tensa smiled, pointing only at Rukia much to the red-head's dismay.

"Hey there . . . ." muttered Starrk as he gave out a lazy wave. "So far, I've been sitting here and doing nothing. So . . . . guess that's it."

"Well . . . . another job done," sighed Renji, dusting at his hands as if he actually done something.

"Yeah, seems like we're doing this as an excuse to get outta duty," she sighed. "Guess that means we could play with Tensa, right?"

"Yay . . . .!" smiled Tensa. He then wandered to the kitchen, where Ichigo was looking through the cupboards for a cup. "Mama, Rookee!" he informed, pointing at Rukia again.

"Hey, guys," greeted Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you need to do something with that kid of yours," frowned Renji.

"Why? What're you talking about?" he frowned back when he found what he was looking for and filled it with juice.

"He acts like he doesn't know me, whenever we come around all he see is Rukia."

"So? I wish I don't know you either," he shrugged.

"Renji's just jealous that a baby has my attention and not him," smirked Rukia.

"Wha- why would I be jealous of a little kid?" scoffed the red-head. "So what if he's cute, and have a cute smile, and have a cute personality-"

"Pathetic, Renji," Ichigo sighed mockingly as he drank. "What have Tensa done to you besides 'stealing' Rukia away?"

"Not knowing my name," he frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Fine . . . . Tensa."

"Huh?" muttered Tensa as he glanced up.

"That's Renji, can you say his name?" he asked softly.

"Ahh . . . . Rookee?" he frowned as he pointed at Rukia once again.

"No, the guy next to Rukia," he rephrased. Tensa stared at Renji, but the only sound came out of him was a confused drawl. "Hm, I don't get it . . . . he knows everyone's names. Tensa, can you say Yuzu?"

"Yuh-zu," replied Tensa.

"Karin?"

"Kah-ween."

"Starrk?"

"Th-arrk."

"Rukia," he said.

"Rookee," repeated Tensa.

"Renji?"

"Wha . . . ." Ichigo scratched his head, this doesn't make any sense. Even when he started talking, he would try to learn people's names. He even knew Grimmjow by calling him 'Geh-Geh'.

"I'm stumped," he sighed as he shook his head.

"Well, guess that can't be helped then," sighed Renji.

"Yeah . . . . come on, Tensa," smiled Rukia. "I think that show about monkeys is coming on in a few minutes."

"Monkee . . . .?" muttered Tensa then he smiled. "Monkee! Monkee!" Then, out of nowhere, he pointed at Renji with so much ethusiasm. "Monkee!" he smiled, and Renji went rigid with shock.

"The hell?" he frowned in annoyance. "He just called me a monkey!"

"Monkee!" smiled Tensa, clapping his hands.

"Nice effort!" smiled Ichigo as he clapped as well.

"Don't encourage him!" he scoffed.

"Why not? You were just whining that he doesn't know your name," joked Rukia.

"Now that I think about it, your zanpaku-tou's spirit is a monkey," smirked Ichigo.

"Damn it, I hate you guys so much . . . ."

"Monkee . . . ." smiled Tensa as he went up to Renji and hugged at his leg. Renji blinked at the action before relaxing in defeat and petted at his head. At least the kid finally acknowledged him.

**6- Trouble 2**

It must the luckiest day of Tensa's little life. When Ichigo came across some of the Captains, his son's eyes widened in amazement at the sight of Komamura. Not ever he had seen a 9'5" person with a wolf face. "Mama . . . .!" he gasped as he stared at Komamura nearby.

"Hm? You want to see Komamura, Tensa?" muttered Ichigo. Tensa responded back with a beaming smile. "All right . . . . hey, Komamura!"

"Hm, something the matter, Ichigo Kurosaki?" questioned the seventh Captain when the teen came up to him.

"Actually, Tensa here's curious about you," he replied, as Tensa smiled in curiosity. "I'm not sure if he thinks that you're a real dog."

"Oh, is that right?" he questioned, his golden eyes gazed down at the young toddler back in interest. "A child like him would be curious."

"Mahh . . . ." Tensa smiled as he reached up to touch at his muzzle.

"Hmm . . . . pardon my any offensive words, but you would never think that he's Aizen's child," he muttered. Ichigo flinched slightly at the mention but relaxed, honestly the child was well liked by the Soul Reapers here. Being raised by Ichigo meant better life for him rather than in Hueco Mundo as a weapon. "May I . . . .?"

"Yeah, go nuts," shrugged Ichigo. Instantly, Tensa squealed happily as he stared face-to-face with the wolf-faced Captain in his large hands. He saw his ears and tugged at it, it was so soft and furry. "To be honest, he enjoy being around those who are obviously bigger than him," Ichigo smiled a little. "Maybe that's part of the reason."

"I see . . . ."

"Yay . . . .!" giggled Tensa. To his eyes, the furry monster was so cool.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Blahh, that's it for now! Wait for the next drabble!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2

Fluffy love . . . .!

Berry Angel by **Boogermeister**

**7- Naptime**

Everywhere, Starrk slept. On the couch, in Ichigo's closet, several times in the bathtub, and often on the living room floor. Sometimes Tensa slept with him, as either Yuzu or Isshin took pictures of the sappy sight. Ichigo couldn't help smile at the sight as well, as he arranged photos inside the album specifically for the former Espada and his young son.

He glanced at one picture, when Starrk was simply out on the floor as Yuzu vacuumed around him. He doubted that he was truly sleeping through that.

**8- Fast Food 2**

Tensa loved it, even if his slice of pizza was a lot smaller than his mother's. So far, his face was stained with tomato sauce as he gnawed on the melted cheese. It tasted just as good as the fries a few weeks before. "Yum . . . .!" he smiled, as Ichigo laughed at him.

"It tastes good, Tensa?" he smiled.

"Yah!" giggled Tensa.

"But we can't have this everyday, Aunt Yuzu would be mad at me for making you eat this," he smirked, poking at his nose. But the toddler wasn't worried, the pizza tasted wonderful for now.

**9- Grandma**

Tensa hugged at a wall and sighed contently. He had seen his grandfather crying happily to this wall lots of time and decided to mimic him, because the wall had a large poster of a smiling auburn-haired woman. He knew who it was, as his mother always told him stories about her back in Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo had just stomped down his father for being simply an idiot and walked into the living room when he realized his young son hugging at the wall. "Tensa . . . .?" he muttered, realizing that he was hugging at the picture of his late mother.

"Mama . . . ." Tensa smiled softly when he glanced up. Ichigo sighed as his eyes watered and walked up to him.

"Yeah, this is your grandmother . . . ." he smiled sadly. "The most beautiful person in the world. Don't you think so, Tensa?"

"Yah . . . ."

"Good," he smiled, kneeling down to his level to caress the right side of his chestnut hair. "She would love you so much, Tensa . . . . she probably wouldn't care how did you come into the world either."

"Hee-hee . . . . Mama," smiled Tensa as he then hugged at his warm chest.

**10- Sister**

"It's so hot . . . ." whined 4-year-old Tensa as he and his family walked up a steep hill. But it wasn't like he didn't want to go, it was a family tradition that he must respect it. "How much farther, Mama?"

"We'll be there in a little while, Tensa," sighed Ichigo, gripping at his small hand tightly.

"Hey, if you're bored you could watch Grandpa doing handstands backwards-" Isshin suggested eagerly, only to get elbow'd in the chest by the black-haired freshman.

"I'd rather watch you get attacked by rabid dogs," scoffed Karin. The family finally got over the hill and entered the cementery. As usual, the Kurosaki patriarch simply danced around as they made their way to the tombstone. But Ichigo sighed in sadness as he paid in respect silently, for years he had blamed himself for his mother's death when it turned out to be that sadistic bastard's fault. The same person who caused the death of his unborn daughter.

"Tensa . . . ." he muttered softly as he gazed down to him. "Your grandmother and your sister have the same name, don't you know that?" The rest of the family stopped their antics and stared at the two in concern, they were already told of the niece and the granddaughter that they will never know.

"Huh? I have a sister, Mama?" Tensa asked in curiosity as he blinked. Ichigo sighed and smiled sadly as he knelt down to immediately hug him.

"Yes, Tensa . . . . but she's gone now," he muttered.

"Why . . . .?"

"She was sick, and she died before either of you could meet each other. I'm sorry . . . ." Tensa sensed the grief from his mother, and he was beginning to feel sad also as he frowned.

"I wish I coulda meet her, Mama . . . ." he mumbled.

"I know, me too . . . ." sighed Ichigo, kissing at his forehead.

"What was she like?" he asked as he glanced up to him. Ichigo blinked at that and smiled softly, he only knew Masaki for a moment before being buried.

"Hmm . . . . she was very beautiful like her grandmother," he muttered. "Even when she died, she looked just like an angel. And she was very energetic when I was having her . . . . you would have made a great big brother, Tensa."

"Really?" smiled Tensa.

"Tensa, Ichigo's a good big brother to us . . . ." smiled Yuzu.

"Yeah, he may be an idiot but he's okay," Karin assured with a small smile.

"Really?" Tensa questioned happily.

"Yeah . . . . no matter what, we're a family, Tensa," Ichigo smiled.

"Then . . . . can Starrk come here next year? He's family."

"Heh, of course . . . ." he smiled.

**11- Trouble 3**

_Jingle jingle_

Tensa stared.

_Jingle jingle_

Tensa stared some more.

_Jingle jingle_

"Ahh . . . .!" he gasped in amazement at Kenpachi's bells when the large Captain moved his head around. He wanted to touch it and see why it was making noises.

"Huh? Ten-Ten, what's wrong?" frowned Yachiru, with Ichigo's permisson she was allowed to take the toddler to eleventh division's barracks.

"Tah!" he answered, pointing at Kenpachi's hair.

"Oh, Kenny's hair bells make noises!" smiled Yachiru. "He likes to wear them for fun! Wanna see them up close?"

"Yah!"

"Okay, all you have to do is climb up on his back and try to get it!" Despite the Captain's scary demeanor, he was unaware on a pair of hands gripping onto his tattered haori. "Up you go, Ten-Ten!" smiled the young girl as she pushed him up, Tensa climbed up onto the large shoulder and stared at the bells. He was so close, his little arms reaching out for it.

"Umph . . . .!" he exclaimed in surprise as he toppled over the shoulder and fell harmlessly onto Kenpachi's lap.

"Huh?" Kenpachi frowned as he glanced down. "What're you doing, kid?" Tensa looked up and smiled, staring at the bells once again. "Huh, you're just like Yachiru . . . . always smiling despite the danger," he smirked, revealing his sharp teeth. The toddler giggled, as he was lifted up with just one hand.

"Ken-nee . . . .!" he smiled, learning the man's name so quickly. He would get the bells next time.

**12- Two**

"We need to get everything! Balloons, a pony ride, fireworks-" Isshin was kicked squared to the face for the fourth time in the row. "Wh-why do you hurt me, my beautiful son . . . .?"

"Because you're being ridiculous, Goat-Face!" scowled Ichigo as he stomped him down.

"Tensa, please help your dear grandfather . . . .!" Isshin whined.

"Goat!" smiled Tensa, patting him on the forehead.

"Dad, I don't want anything over the top," Ichigo scoffed. "I know that . . . . this is the first birthday he ever have here, but I just want a simple party."

"Nonesense, this is my precious grandson's second birthday!" his father smiled as he quickly stood up, despite the blood and bruises. "You know that I can't just have a cake and that's it! Remember the birthday parties I pulled for you and your sisters?"

"I'm surprised that I didn't get traumatized all those years ago," he scoffed.

"Oh come on . . . ." Isshin sighed, and Ichigo sensed his tone was getting serious. "It's really special for all of us . . . . the first year of his life is lost because of what happened, Ichigo. I can't help but feel joyful about the special day." Ichigo sighed sadly as he glanced down at his young son.

He was right about that; ever since Tensa was born he had tried to raise him away from his evil father, but it was pointless. His family and friends had missed everything with him. His first teeth, his first words, his first attempts of crawling then walking, even his first birthday. At May 15th, Tensa had celebrated his first birthday with his conniving father, hugging and telling him that he was his precious heir while Ichigo watched in dismay in the distant.

"Mama . . . ." smiled Tensa, and his mother smiled as he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Dad . . . ." he sighed. "But don't do anything crazy."

"Great, I already ordered the moonbounce anyway!" Isshin beamed.

"Wha- damn it, Dad!" scowled Ichigo. He needed to get out of the house, he took Tensa out with him as he visited his friends. One by one, they understandably agreed of celebrating the toddler's birthday, albeit with not all of the eccentric decorations. "So you're saying that I should bare with it, even though there's a good chance that Dad'll light up M-80's on the roof of our house?" he frowned.

"It's not so bad, Ichigo!" chirped Orihime. "I bet it'd be all colorful and everything."

"That's not the point," he sighed. "It's just that Tensa doesn't have any friends his age since living here."

"Don't you take him to the playground or something?" Uryuu questioned.

"He always keep to himself whenever I take him out there, seems that he prefers to play with Starrk or Dad."

"Th-arrk?" asked Tensa as he glanced around.

"No, Tensa, Starrk's not with us now," muttered Ichigo. Tensa whined a little and pouted in his mother's arms. "I know that it's special but I'm not the type to do it big. I'll just let Dad do what he wants for now . . . ."

". . . . If you want, I know a guy who works in a petting zoo," suggested Chad. Ichigo frowned at that idea, Yuzu'd probably be livid of the house destroyed by llamas. He sighed deeply when he slowly returned home, in two days his son will be two years old. He was admittedly estatic for the upcoming occasion, and smiled at the thought of Tensa trying to blow out the candle.

"Ichigo, hey!" The teen turned around to see Rukia nd Renji, in gigai form, running up to him.

"Hey there!" smiled Ichigo.

"And Happy Birthday, Tensa!" Rukia smiled, taking out two rectangular presents.

"His birthday's just a couple of days away," he sighed but took the presents anyway.

"We know, Captain Ukitake let us come to the real for a while," smirked Renji. "He was very convincing to tell the others that we're checking up on the Arrancar."

"Really? How sneaky . . . ."

"Speaking of who, we have a surprise visitor for you, Ichigo," said Rukia, and Ichigo blinked at that.

"Huh? Who're you talking about . . . .?" he frowned.

". . . . IIICHIIII-GOOO!" Out of nowhere, a great force collided against the teen. Tensa was suddenly tossed up into the air, laughing, before being caught into the red-head's arms as Ichigo gasped in pain. "Ichigo! Ichigo, I missed you so much . . . .!"

"N-Nel . . . .?" gasped Ichigo, wheezing when her unnaturally strong arms squeezed against his ribs. "Nel, I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!" she smiled as she let him go. "It's been a while, Ichigo . . . ."

"Yeah . . . . what're you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were okay staying back in Hueco Mundo."

"Uh-huh, but the Soul Society gave me permission to visit you since I helped them," she replied.

"Then, with your powers-"

"They made me a gigai, so I can walk around in the real world," smiled Nel, her sea-green strands tucked behind her ears before glancing up to Tensa. "And this is the Birthday Boy, huh?"

"Yeah," sighed Ichigo as they stood up. Tensa glanced at Nel and giggled, as he was taken into his mother's arms.

"You hold him so naturally, in my child form you held me like some ball," she smiled.

"You didn't complain much about it then," Ichigo scoffed lightly. Strangely enough, Isshin immediately persisted that the former Espada should stay until the party, despite not enough room in the house. "Dad . . . . we don't even have enough beds," he glowered. "Starrk has to sleep in my closet like a frigging stuffed animal."

"I don't mind . . . ." Starrk lazily replied from the couch.

"We'll find a way, my dear boy!" smiled Isshin.

"Won't it be easier for her to spend some time with Orihime?" Ichigo argued. "Rukia's already there, and Renji's staying with Chad."

"Oh, why are you turning away your friend?" whined Isshin.

"Shut it, Goat-Face," frowned Karin, kicking him in the back.

"I understand, Ichigo, I'll stay with Orihime," smiled Nel with a nod. "It's nice to know that Starrk's a good person for your child."

"All right, see you later . . . ." the teen smiled. Now the dreaded day has come, his father bursted into his room with colorful confettis and cheered loudly for him to wake up. "Shut the hell up!" he scowled as he pounced onto his father to tear him apart. Tensa yawned softly as he woke up and carefully climbed off the bed. Ignoring the violence between father and son, he waddled towards the closet and tapped on it.

"Hmm . . . ." Starrk sighed tiredly as he opened the door. "Happy Birthday, Tensa . . . ."

"Th-arrk . . . ." he smiled softly, tugging at his hand. On cue, he stepped out along with Lily and simply gazed at the violent sight.

"Is it bit early to kill each other?" he asked.

"It's never too early for this retard!" scowled Ichigo as he had his father in a head-lock.

"Can you at least do it after the party . . . .?" Fortunately, the party wouldn't start until the afternoon as the family was getting ready for the day. Tensa tried so hard to attempt to grab every balloons he saw, but was distracted by the former Primera as he lent him his favorite wolf plushie.

"Th-arrk, tah . . . .!" he smiled, pointing at the opened back door. He could see the colorful decorations being set up in the back yard.

"Yeah, they're doing this all for you, Tensa . . . ." muttered Starrk.

"Meh . . . .?" asked Tensa, hugging the plushie tighter.

"Because you're special to everyone here," he muttered softly, patting at his head. "Everyone loves you, especially that grandfather of yours. It's your day, and you're going to have fun right?"

"Yah!" he smiled happily as he nodded. Starrk smiled back a little, and lifted him into his arms. The kitchen table was full of varied presents, but he easily managed to find one he made. A square one wrapped in orange paper as he handed it to Tensa.

"Don't tell your mother about this . . . ." he muttered. Tensa blinked at him and smiled as he ripped away the flimsy paper, it was a framed picture of Tensa being held by Isshin for the first time after coming back to the real world. "He've forgotten about this photo . . . . so this is special for your grandfather."

"Goat . . . .?" muttered Tensa, gazing at the picture.

"Starrk, what're you doing?" frowned Ichigo when he walked inside.

"Giving Tensa my present . . . ." sighed Starrk.

"Why?" he frowned but saw the long-forgotten photo of his father and his son. "Oh . . . . that's sweet, Starrk."

"It was your father's idea."

"Yeah, Dad's a good guy sometimes," he sighed with a small smile. "Come on, Tensa . . . . today's the big day." Tensa smiled as he was led out into the backyard, for once his grandfather didn't have any fireworks though he destroyed the moonbounce within second of putting it up. And every time he was put down, he was picked up by another person to get praised for being two.

"Happy Birthday . . . .!"

"Happy Birthday, kid . . . ."

"Tensa, Happy Birthday . . . .!"

Tensa enjoyed the attention by all of the adults, but what he enjoyed the most of being in his mother's arms when he was presented a large chocolate cake with a two-shaped candle. "Ahh . . . .!" he squealed at the sight of the little flicker of flame.

"Blow it out, Tensa!" smiled Ichigo.

"Ahh . . . ." he frowned a little. He understood 'blow' but all he did was huff, but the flame didn't go away. With little encouragement, his mother helped with a soft exhale. Everyone cheered with a few flashes of cameras, though some groaned when Tensa proceeded to grasp at the fudge-like frosting.

"Guess that's his slice . . . ." sighed Renji.

"Mama . . . .!" smiled Tensa, licking at the chocolate-stained hand before touching Ichigo's face with it.

"Heh, Happy Birthday, Tensa . . . ." Ichigo smiled warmly, kissing him at the forehead.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Poop.

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not going by 6, but it's often easier to do things less. But I'll try to add more drabbles for the coming chapters!

Berry Angel by **Boogermeister**

**13- Hug (A/N: When Tensa's 16)**

"I'm gonna visit Grandpa, Mom," Tensa called out as he quickly walked downstairs, as Ichigo and Starrk was watching television in the living room. "See you later."

"Wait a minute, Tensa," Ichigo said as he glanced up from the couch, and the teen stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Come here and give me a hug," he smiled as he lifted his arms up. Tensa immediately frowned at that, a hug? Was that his mother wanted from him? "Come on, Tensa, I want a hug from you."

". . . . You got Starrk, hug him," he frowned. All the while, his stepfather gazed tiredly at the screen, mentally wishing not to be a part of this.

"No, I wanna hug my special boy," persisted Ichigo as he stood up. "Come over here and hug your mother, Tensa."

"No thanks," frowned Tensa as he tried to walk away. But he was suddenly tackled down to the floor, as his mother quickly wrapped his arms around him. "Damn it, Mom! I don't want a hug from you!" he scowled as he tried to squirm away but the hug tightened as Ichigo kissed him square on the cheek. "Agh! You're just as bad as Goat-Face!"

"But at least my motives are more loving!" smirked the man as he stood up.

"Geez, what is it with parents trying to act strange with teenagers?" scoffed Tensa as he got to his feet, grumbling as he wiped off his cheek and finally left. Ichigo simply smirked as he returned back to the couch and cuddled against his lover.

"Was that really necessary . . . .?" Starrk asked, cuddling back.

"Nah, but I just wanna tease him a little," he laughed a little.

"You're a cruel mother."

**14- Vizard Visit**

Shinji was the only one who saw Tensa, commenting that the two year old was not considered troublesome to the outcasted Soul Reapers despite of his parentage. "Everyone else asked to see him," he suggested one day. "It's not everyday that one of our kind has a baby."

". . . . Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that I'm a Vizard," muttered Ichigo, pushing Tensa gently on the infant swing. "I dunno, so far Tensa's all right meeting with my friends. But them? Out of all of them, you're the closest thing of being an acquaintance or something."

"Geez, thanks for the compliment," he frowned with a dead-pan expression. "Just one visit and that's it, then you can ignore us."

"Easier said than done, Orihime keeps visiting you guys and gossips about it to me," Ichigo frowned.

"That's because Orihime's my one true love."

"Don't say it with such a bland face," he scoffed.

"Hey, Shin . . . .!" smiled Tensa when he glanced at the blonde Vizard.

"Hey there, kiddo!" beamed Shinji. "You wanna meet Mama's old friends today?"

"Yah . . . .!"

"See, he agreed with me!"

"Don't manipulate him, Shinji!" frowned Ichigo. He reluctantly agreed to the end, going to the same run-down warehouse that was certainly unsafe for his son. After a few years, everyone looked the same as they more or less greeted him.

"It's not fair, how come that baby's getting so much attentions?" whined Mashiro as she flailed around the ground childishly. "What's so special about him? Make him go away!"

"Shut up, the kid's more mature than you!" scowled Kensei.

"I don't care that he's cute, I'm cuter!" Tensa gazed at the new faces he was introduced to; Lisa simply glanced at him before returning to reading her swimsuit catalogue, Love's spiky afro was interesting to touch, Rose seemed interested of knowing him, Mashiro was odd, Kensei seemed scary, but Hiyori appeared scarier with that pointy tooth and scowling eyes.

And then there was Hachi. "Ahh!" he gasped, staring in awe at the large rotund man.

"Huh, he seems excited of seeing Hachi," remarked Rose.

"Right, he loves those who are . . . . ginormous," Ichigo sighed.

"At least that's something," grinned Shinji.

"Well . . . . guess I could get familiar with this young child," smiled Hachi as he sat down and gazed at the toddler. "Hello there, I'm Hachi . . . ."

"Hi . . . ." Tensa smiled, struggling out of his mother's arms to get to him.

"All right, all right," the teen sighed deeply. "He's not a playground, you know."

"And now he likes Hachi? That's not fair at all!" whined Mashiro through her tantrum. But that was ignored when Tensa climbed onto the giant's lap and giggled.

"See? It's not so bad, huh, Ichi?" smiled Shinji.

"Easier said than done, now he would want to see him again," sighed Ichigo, watching his son climbing onto the large shoulders.

**15- Two pt. 2**

"What's in here . . . .?" sighed Ichigo, picking up the two presents Rukia brought for Tensa. "Tensa, try to open these."

"Ah . . . ." nodded Tensa, nimbly ripping at the papers of the first one to reveal what looked like a coloring book. "Mama . . . ."

"All right, I'll help you," he muttered as he removed the paper entirely. "What the . . . .?" he instantly frowned, the cover of the book revealed to be a cartoonish bunny. "How typical of Rukia."

"What's wrong with that?" Rukia frowned back. "I bet you that he'll appreciate it, Ichigo."

"I know that," he sighed as he picked up the second present. ". . . . Let me guess, these are crayons right?"

"Dang it."

"Ah, there's something I have for Tensa," smiled Nel, holding up a paper bag.

"What's in there, Nel?" asked Ichigo.

"It's a necklace that I hand-made myself," she replied, fishing out the item out of the bag. The teen mother blinked at it, it looked like variety of fangs attached through a piece of string.

"How . . . . thoughtful," he muttered, "but I don't that he's old enough to wear something like that."

"Where did you get those teeth anyway?" asked Starrk.

"From Hollows that Grimmjow had defeated recently, it was his suggestion." Ichigo groaned at that, the former Sexta wasn't the most modest out of the group but at least he was trying to compliment despite his old rivalry with him. "I guess it's okay, though," shrugged Nel. "I think he's a little sad that you stopped being a Soul Reaper, Ichigo."

"Oh, I never thought Grimmjow would get sad about it," Ichigo sighed deeply. "Maybe . . . . next time, he could visit us but not to fight, not even to spar with me."

"Heh, I doubt that but I'll try," she smiled.

"Ichigo, me and Karin got something for Tensa," smiled Yuzu, as she and her twin held out what looked like a quilt, strawberries and soccer balls patterned over the light orange blanket. "We made it just for him!"

"Really, thanks so much, you guys!" smiled Ichigo as he took it. "See this, Tensa? Your aunts made this blanket for you! You like it?"

"Yah . . . .!" Tensa giggled, touching at the woolly fabric before hugging it to his body. It felt so soft to him.

"Hey, he got one last present!" grinned Isshin, holding up an obviously large and heavy present. "And this is from me!"

"Oh no . . . . can someone restrain me from killing him?" frowned Ichigo, but his father already set the item down and tore off the paper. ". . . . Huh?" He blinked at the cover of the box, and he couldn't believe it. "Dad . . . . I know that's not a bed set," he stated but it wasn't out of annoyance or anger. "We don't have enough space for it here, and you know that."

"I know, but I felt the need to buy it anyway when you moved out someday, Ichigo," Isshin sighed sincerely. "My grandson's getting older and he will need to live in a new home with you when you're ready." Ichigo blinked at him and smiled softly.

"You're right about that, but I'd like to stay home for a little while, Dad," he said. "I'm not in any rush right now."

"I know . . . ."

**16- Day Out**

Tensa squealed in delight, riding on Starrk's shoulders as the former Espada took him to the park. Ichigo was more than happy to allow it as he was busy applying for schools lately. "Th-arrk, there . . . .!" The two year old pointed out, when they reached the playground. It was mostly stay-at-home mothers observing their young children playing around from the benches. Starrk carefully put Tensa down and the toddler immediately climbed onto the stairs.

The tall brunet carefully eyed him as he then waddled over the wooden bridge for the slides, going for the spiral one. "Be careful, Tensa . . . ." muttered Starrk as he moved to help him fall down the slide.

"Whee . . . .!" squealed the young child, gently landing onto padded ground. "'Gan, Th-arrk!"

"Again? Okay . . . ." he sighed as he picked him up for the top of the slide. "Ready, Tensa?"

"Yah!" Tensa squealed again as he glided down the smooth plastic surface. Now he wanted to go on the other slide, the standard one as he readied to go down once again. "Th-arrk, yuh do!" he smiled, tugging at his hands.

"No thanks, not after what your grandfather did . . . ." sighed Starrk. He remembered Ichigo beating down Isshin last time for wanting to go on the playground, nearly getting banned from the park for his insane antics. "You want to go on the swings, though?"

"Uh-huh!" nodded Tensa. Though he was getting bigger, the toddler could still fit inside the recommended swing.

"Maybe next time you can go on the other ones . . . ." he muttered quietly as he gently pushed him, listening happily to his giggling. It was nice to be around him, despite his lazy persona. He would be by his side regardless, that was his promise ever since the final battle nearly a year ago.

"Excuse me . . . ." A young woman came up to him, breaking out of his thoughts as she smiled coyly at him. "What a cute boy you got there." Starrk blinked, he was told that humans often start up conversations when they are interested in each other. Guess this was it.

". . . . Yes, his name is Tensa," he replied, not wanting to sound rude.

"Really, such a interesting name he has," she smiled, glancing at the preoccupied toddler before turning to Starrk. "I rarely seen fathers taking their kids out around here."

Pardon?"

"You're his father right?" she asked. "Your hair's darker than his but I assumed that's your son . . . ." Starrk blinked again, why would she think that? This had never happened before.

"I'm not his father," he honestly answered.

"Oh . . . ." the woman frowned a little. "Then his father-"

"He's dead," he said. "But it doesn't matter, he actually died out of his own arrogance and obsession of power. It's not worth being sad over him, he didn't really care about his own son."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she nodded. "What about his mother?"

". . . . It's fine, Tensa here couldn't be any more happier with his mother," he said. He couldn't say that Ichigo, a man, was the mother. Knowing that, it would be too strange for strangers.

"Well, since you're not the father then I guess you don't mind if I ask to get together with you," she suggested. Starrk blinked again, it was 'flirting' that he was seeing like from television. True, the woman was attractive but he wasn't interested in her. He wasn't sure to how to say no without hurting her feelings.

"Well . . . . I prefer to be with Tensa, I'm not the type who would go on a date so easily," he muttered. The woman blinked in surprise and confusion, glancing at him before seemingly nodding.

"Oh . . . . you're one of _those_ type of guys," she assumed.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind, I understand . . . ." sighed the woman before walking. Again, Starrk blinked.

"Strange . . . ." he sighed, learning humans' way of life appeared to be more difficult than he thought.

"Th-arrk, high!" said Tensa as he glanced behind him.

"Higher? Okay, but I won't go too high," he nodded.

**17- Into the Air**

"Dad! How many times do I have to tell you, don't toss him up too high!" scowled Ichigo, when he noticed Tensa being thrown into the air by Isshin. Despite that, both grandson and grandfather laughed in enjoyment while the family was having an outdoor picnic. Starrk was nearby, sleeping under the tree with Lily.

"Come on, my darling son! He's having a great time with me!" smiled Isshin. "Look, he's safe with someone like me!"

"Like you? Karin had a bump on her head for a week because you thought it was a good idea to toss her indoors!" he argued.

"And yet I'm surprised that I didn't get brain hemorrhage from that," Karin replied from the table.

"I learned my lesson this time . . . .!"

"Whee . . . .!" giggled Tensa, when he was tossed into the air and was caught effortlessly. "High, Goat! High!"

"Okay!" grinned Isshin, practically launched him high into the sky. Too high, as the toddler flew up with a _ding_. "Uh-oh . . . ."

"Dad . . . . what the hell did you do?" seethed Ichigo, as Starrk immediately woke up and stood to his feet with a soft yawn.

"H-he'll come back down, my darling son-" Isshin stammered, but was pounced by his enraged son.

"I warned you not to throw him up so high, you idiot!" he roared, throttling and lashing at him. All the while, Starrk walked up to the two, but didn't pay any attention as he held his hands out.

". . . . Wheeee!" squealed Tensa as he came back down, right into the former Primera's arms. The gravity was great, but Starrk barely stumbled as he cradled him. "Th-arrk, high!" he giggled.

"Sorry, seems like your mother's on the kill for now," he sighed with a slight smile.

**18- Naptime 2**

As always, Starrk fell asleep in the bathtub, snoring deeply as the warm water was cooling down. He was warned many times about getting sick for his habit but he kept forgetting. Because of the door being left slightly opened, Tensa toddled in and saw him. "Th-arrk!" he smiled as he walked up to him.

"Hm . . . .?" Starrk mumbled as he opened his eyes. "What is it, do you want to bathe as well?"

"Uh . . . ."

"Maybe later then," he yawned as he shifted his body. "Do me a favor . . . . and wash my hair for me, Tensa?"

"Huh?" frowned Tensa, when he watched him reaching for a bottle of shampoo and opening it. But he quickly understood it, as 'soap for hair'.

"Hold out your hand . . . ." he muttered, pouring out a small amount onto his hand. Smiling, the toddler patted at his hair, and the shampoo quickly lathered into the strands. "You're good at this, Tensa . . . ."

"Hee . . . .!" he smiled.

"Starrk . . . .? What're you doing to my son?" Ichigo frowned as he peeked inside. "You're tricking him into washing your hair?"

"He agreed to it," he shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, come on Tensa," he muttered. "Leave Starrk alone with his bath, maybe this time he'll drown."

"That only happen once, Ichigo," stated Starrk.

"Don't say it like it's so normal." Tensa giggled a little as he moved for his mother, his soapy hands grasped for the leg of his jeans. "Come on, you'll bathe later," he sighed as he picked him up and kiss at his cheek. "Then you'll go to sleep, it's almost bedtime."

"Aw . . . ." frowned Tensa.

"'Aw' nothing, you little devil," he smirked as he left the bathroom. Starrk sighed tiredly and closed his eyes, this time he won't try to drown when he fell asleep once again.

**19- I Can Do It**

"Uh! Uhn . . . .!" Tensa pouted as he tried to reach for the milk on the kitchen table. "Milk . . . .!" Ichigo watched his two-year-old son trying to do everything for himself, it had been happening lately. Just this morning, he learned how to put on the bathroom sink by climbing onto the hamper, only to fall right into the dirty clothes.

"You want this, Tensa?" Yuzu asked as she picked up the carton. Tensa immediately whined in frustration and frowned, confusing his aunt. "Huh? I thought he wanted the milk."

"He wants to pour it himself, Yuzu," sighed Karin. "He's getting through that phrase, pretty soon he'll throw so many tantrums."

"No he won't . . . ." frowned Ichigo. Tensa finally took the milk for his bowl of cereal, in his small hands it felt heavy for him as he tried to pour it.

"Ehh . . . ." he frowned, he attempted again but he wasn't strong enough.

"Tensa, I can help you if you want," he suggested.

"Nuh . . . ." He finally tilted the carton but it suddenly fell to the table surface.

"Damn," frowned Ichigo as he quickly picked up the milk carton, the content spilled a little before he wiped away with a napkin. Tensa frowned sadly, he was trying to fix his own breakfast but it failed. "It's okay, Tensa . . . . you can do it next time," he assured, kissing at the top of his head.

"Oh . . . . yah, Mama," Tensa nodded.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Bonus Drabble!- GrimmIchi: Perfect Being**

The orange-haired being scowled a little as he crawled out of the vent and onto the ledge of a high-rise building, ignoring the state police's protests to apprehend him. Not because he couldn't understand their language, he rather ignored them as he tried to make sense of his new environment. Vehicles zoomed through the air intricately, as the ground far below him was covered in thick smog caused by centuries of humans' pollutions.

Carefully, he stalked along the ledge with his hands gripping at the wall. His white bandage-like clothing was becoming smudge with dirt and soot as he turned around a corner, only to halt his steps when a train suddenly blared down the side of the building. It was bizarre to him, the environment here was more different than the ones in his former life. He clenched his eyes shut when a pair of headlights suddenly blinded him.

_**"This is the police,"**_ came an authorized voice in English. _**"Put your hands up . . . . this is the police."**_ The being put his hands up, but only to sheild his eyes from the blinding lights. He was unaware of the police scammed him for any identification. But it came up nothing, as the being was unknown to the human world. He scoffed, there was no way that he was getting caught from them.

He needed to find the 'priest' for his help. Without thinking twice, he leapt off the ledge, despite the shocked look on the officers' faces. The being narrowly avoided the cars, he hoped to find a safe landing down below, but he miscalculated as he fell head-first through the rooftop of a taxicab.

"Fuck!" the driver cursed out in shock, struggling to break his car into a stop. What just happened to his car?

_**"You just have an accident. You have one point left on-"**_

"On you license, shit!" he cut the computerized voice off. He finally managed to stop and pressed the auto-pliot on, scratching through his light blue hair. This was not his day, he couldn't believe that some jumper damaged his car. "Shit . . . ." he grumbled before looking into the back seat. "Anyone alive in there?"

In response, he was slightly startled when a hand came up against the plastic divider. He then blinked in surprise when he then saw orange hair; sure, these days everyone have outrageous hair colors but this was different as the person glanced up. ". . . . Hey there," he muttered with a small smirk. The orange-haired being blinked and flinched back defensively, but the man simply smirked out of curiosity. He blinked again, though this blunet seemed feral with his cyan eyes he didn't appear to look dangerous. "Hey."

The being grinned back in greeting, he seemed worthy to trust for now. But as soon as he opened his mouth to explain his ordeal, the driver was taken aback a little when all he heard was complete gibberish. It sounded similar to Japanese, in which he understood, but this was different. But the orange-haired being used gestures to tell him though it was any better but he smiled anyway. "Sook . . . sook . . . ." he said, showing off his unique tattoos on his wrist, four varies of lines in a square before explaining again.

"Oh . . . .!" nodded the blue-haired driver, chuckling a little when the other person banged against the plastic glass.

"Tiyol . . . . talar boom," he finished.

"Boom, I understand 'boom'," the driver replied. "Like 'bada-boom'."

"Bada-boom," mimicked the being, smiling as if the man understood his words.

"Yeah, big bada-boom," he nodded.

"Big . . . . bada-big?"

"Yeah . . . ." the driver smirked, gazing at the chocolate eyes. "You're lucky you're not dead . . . ."

_**"Your attention, please."**_ Both of them were startled when they heard the short siren before the blunet looked back, and saw a police car next to him. _**"You have an unauthorized passenger in your vehicle. Please cooperate and hand him over."**_ The driver glanced back and noticed the frightened look on his face as he curled up in the tattered back seat.

"Sorry . . . . guess this is your last ride," he sighed deeply. The being glanced up and frowned, this man couldn't help him? "Sorry, kid . . . ."

He could try to beg him, but the man couldn't understand him. He glanced down to see a small ad taped to the glass. 'Please Help', it said and he instantly understood it. "Puh . . . . Puh-lease . . . . h-help . . . ." he muttered out, knowing that the man should know English.

"I'm sorry . . . . I need to get this car repaired and put it into a six-month overhaul," the driver shook his head.

"P . . . . Please h-help," begged the orange-haired being.

". . . . I can't," he frowned, a tug of sadness was itching at him as he glanced away.

_**"Can you please open your door . . . .?"**_

". . . . Sorry, kid," muttered the driver, he pressed a button and the back door instantly. The being instantly cringed from the wind and the brooding presence of the officers preparing to take him away.

_**"Take you for your cooperation . . . . ."**_ The driver sighed heavily as he saw his disheartened expression from the rear mirror, as much as he wanted to do it he couldn't disobey the law enforcement for fear of being arrested and fired from his job. Then again . . . . he didn't really like his job, and he could actually care less about the police. He sighed again, what should he do next?

"Please . . . ." the person pleaded. That did it.

". . . . Fuck, Nnoi's gonna kill me," he frowned, taking off the auto-pilot. Suddenly, he floored it and erratically drove off.

_**"You have disobeyed law enforcement,"**_ the computerized speaker spoke. _**"You have no points left on your-"**_

"Shut up!" he gritted, smashing the speaker before closing back the back door. "Fuck . . . . I hope that I don't regret my decision with you, kid." But the orange-haired grinned happily, though he was the destined savior of the entire universe this human was his temporary hero.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

I just had to write that last drabble cuz it wouldn't leave my head until I get it out in words. It's based off my fav sci-fi movie, and if you can guess it, you get chocolate! Hint: think/wiki Milla Jovovich. I'll make sure that I'll update faster.

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	4. Chapter 4

Ah-ah-ahh . . . .

Berry Angel by **Boogermeister**

**20- Rough-housing**

"Thirty seconds left . . . . he must make it, or the other team will win. He shoots . . . . and score!" laughed Tensa, as he tossed a popcorn into his sleeping stepfather's mouth. For the past hour, he and his friend Michirou had been playing around in the house while Starrk was in deep sleep on the couch. They decided to pull pranks on him, as the teen assured that he wouldn't wake up even if there was a gas explosion nearby.

"Whoa, he got like, ten popcorns in his mouth," smirked Michirou. "You sure he wouldn't wake up, Tensa?"

"Trust me, only the sound of my mother's angry voice can do it," he shrugged. "This isn't the first time that something happened to him during his naps. Once, my Aunt Yuzu decided to paint his nails and he barely got mad over it."

"That's retarded," his friend scoffed with a smirk.

". . . . Though he was a little pissed when I put make-up on him some years ago," he mused. "Even Mom laughed about it after he sent him on an errand."

"Your family's weird, man."

"Blame my Grandpa for that," sighed Tensa. "Come on, let's see if we could throw gummy bears at him-" They suddenly heard the door being unlocked and Ichigo stepped inside, carrying an armful of grocery. "Uh-oh . . . ."

"Tensa, you're home . . . .?" he called out.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Huh, why'd you answer it like that?" he frowned before walking into the living room. His frown deepened at the sight of two teenagers and his lover covered in popcorns. ". . . . Do I need to know what was going on?" he questioned.

"No you don't?" Tensa muttered sheepishly.

"Fine, I don't . . . . but I do need to know that you two clean up this mess immediately," he huffed as he walked to the kitchen. "Starrk! Wake up, and see what Tensa did!"

"Huh?" Starrk mumbled, only to frown in surprise when he felt the snacks in his mouth. He spat them out and groaned as he stood up, proceeding to dust the rest off his hair and clothes. "Man . . . . I should start sleeping on the bed from now on," he mumbled.

"You say that every time, Starrk," sighed Tensa.

"I don't hear any sweeping . . . .!" scowled Ichigo from the kitchen. The teen boy groaned, even as a Soul Reaper he must obey the 'Mama Bear' or suffer the consequence.

**21- Trouble 4**

"Nanao-chan, have you seen my hat and coat . . . .?" pouted Shunsui when he came across his Vice-Captain, only donning the standard white haori. "I know I fell asleep with it on, but it just disappeared. Did someone steal it from me, my dear Nanao?"

"I don't know what came of your clothings, sir," Nanao curtly replied. "Maybe you just misplaced them during your drinking."

"No . . . . that never happened before," he frowned. "Maybe someone else knows, I'll see if anyone can tell me." He then walked away with a confused pout. Nanao sighed lightly and shook her head, though her Captain was one of the strongest and well-experienced ones in Squad 13, the man was a big baby sometimes.

"Out of all the things . . . ." she sighed as she walked through the hallways. Suddenly, she saw what Shunsui was looking but it was now the least of her problems. Tensa, Ichigo's young son, was playing with the straw hat and the floral pink coat. He giggled when he attempted wear the hat and walked around with it on. "Oh . . . ." she smiled a little at the sight.

"Huh . . . .?" Tensa turned to notice her and smiled. "Hi . . . .!"

"Hello there, are you the little thief?" she questioned as she knelt down.

"Uh . . . ." he simply smiled before noticing the book in her arm. He understood books, as things with scribbles on the papers in which his mother verbally deciphered to him back in Hueco Mundo. "Tah! Tah . . . .!" he pointed out at her book.

"Oh, this?" muttered Nanao, showing him the book. "This is just records for the Eighth Squad. Sorry, it's not really a storybook as you assumed."

"Huh?" Tensa frowned in confusion.

"Oh, there you are . . . ." sighed Ichigo as he suddenly came by. "Tensa, what have you been up to? I was told that Yachiru just dropped you off here."

"Mama . . . .!" smiled Tensa, completely forgetting the hat as he ran up to him.

"Man, if she said that she was done playing with you, she should've came to me," he sighed as he picked him up. "Sorry for the trouble . . . ."

"No problem," replied the Vice-Captain as she stood up. Ichigo nodded and left, just before Shunsui came back.

"Oh! You found them, my dear Nanao!" he beamed, picking them up. "Did you see who was it that took it?"

"Well, sir, it's complicated . . . ." she sighed.

**22- I Can Do It 2**

For a while Tensa stared at the brush in his hand, he knew that the thing was used for hair. Everyone in the family used it, and they often helped him brush his hair. But he wanted to brush someone's hair with it now, as he wandered throughout the house. As expected, he found Starrk napping on the couch as usual and he walked up to him. "Ah . . . ." he mumbled, pressing the bristles against his disheveled strands.

"Hm . . . . what is it, Tensa?" mumbled Starrk as he woke up, only to notice that his hair was being brushed. "Oh, that . . . .? Oh well . . . ." As soon as he woke up, he fell back asleep while the toddler continued. But Tensa was slowly getting bored, he wanted to brush someone else's hair after him.

Soon, his grandfather came by, loony as usual. "Goat!" he giggled as he ran up to him.

"Ah, my dear grandson!" beamed Isshin as he picked him up. "What is it that you want?"

"Tah!" he smiled, attempting to brush his hair.

"Aw, Tensa's trying to style Grandaddy's hair!" Isshin smiled with overdramatic tears. "Grandpa loves you so much-"

"Shut up!" scowled Ichigo as he kicked him down out of nowhere. "Come here, Tensa . . . ." Tensa smiled as he was picked up by his mother, the teen's orange hair was getting longer and shaggier and it was the perfect thing.

"Mama . . . .!" he smiled, trying to brush his hair.

"Hm? You wanna brush my hair, Tensa?" Ichigo smiled a little. "You learned so much things since living here . . . ."

"Hee . . . ."

**23- Gone**

"What? You guys are not coming back anymore?" questioned Ichigo, as he stared at Rukia and Renji in slight disbelief. "How come?"

"They said that Starrk's not considered a threat according to our reports," shrugged Rukia. "And because of that, we are not needed anymore."

"But . . . . can you still come back to Karakura Town?" he asked.

"No, not unless there's some Hollow sightings but that's been insignificant ever since after that battle," muttered Renji. "Sorry, Ichigo . . . . but this would be the last time we'll see each other." Ichigo frowned sadly, he couldn't believe that two of his best friends will be gone forever despite his detachment to the Soul Society.

"That sucks . . . ." he sighed, cradling his two-year-old son in his arms. "Tensa's gonna miss you guys."

"I know, I'll miss him too," frowned Rukia. "I'd like to stop by as easily as I want to, but I still have duties as a Soul Reaper."

"I understand . . . . why don't we make a best of this and have a day with him?" suggested Ichigo.

"What's the point? That kid don't know my name anyway," Renji grumbled, wincing slightly when Rukia punched him in the arm.

"That's a good idea, Ichigo," she smiled. "What should we do?" Ichigo glanced up as he pondered, it was the middle of winter so not much can be done outdoors. Museums should be opened today, but doubted that the red-head could stay still to stare at paintings.

"Damn . . . . what is there to do?" he frowned.

"We could just stay here and play with him."

"Why . . . .?" Renji groaned, earning another punch.

"Fine, go nuts," smiled Ichigo. "You're lucky that everyone else's gone for the day, aside from Starrk."

"Yay . . . .!" smiled Tensa, clapping his hands.

_Moments later . . . ._

Renji frowned a little as the toddler splattered bits of paint at his face. He didn't mean to do it, as Tensa was busy mixing blue with yellow on paper. "Look! Tah . . . .!" he exclaimed, realizing that the colors became green.

"That can happen sometime . . . ." sighed the red-head, leisurely dabbing purple paint on his paper.

"See, Tensa? Mine's always the best, right?" smiled Rukia, as usual she doodled cartoonish bunnies. Tensa giggled and nodded, his hands and arms were completely covered with washable paint. "Are you done? Let's get you cleaned up."

"Yah!" Next came crayons, and the toddler doodled colorful scribbles on the wall. It was a bad habit, Isshin encouraged him while Ichigo and Yuzu frowned at the behavior. Starrk, however, was just neutral about it. "Deeh-deh-deeh . . . ." he hummed.

"Don't do that . . . ." frowned Renji, moving him away from the wall. Tensa pouted but quickly lost interest as hunger rumbled gently in his stomach. "Great, this kid's hungry," he sighed.

"Fwies! Fwies!" smiled Tensa.

"Can we take him out to eat?" pondered Rukia.

"We could find something for the kid to eat here," muttered Renji. Skimming through the kitchen, the two Soul Reapers managed to find goldfish crackers and the toddler simply relented into eating the snack.

"Rookee . . . .?" muttered Tensa, handing out a cracker to her.

"Thanks, Tensa," smiled Rukia.

"Monkee!" he smiled, handing Renji one.

"Gee, thanks," he sighed. After the snack, Tensa decided to go upstairs to look for Starrk. His mother was on the bed reading when the toddler came into the room.

"Tensa . . . .?" muttered Ichigo, who then noticed Renji and Rukia coming in. "What's wrong, guys?"

"Th-arrk . . . ." Tensa smiled as he opened the closet door, instantly a hand stuck out to pick him up. "Whee . . . .!"

"What're you bothering me for this time?" Starrk sighed tiredly, but the child simply giggled. "You don't appear to be sad that they're leaving."

"I don't think that he completely understands it," muttered Rukia, sitting next to Ichigo. "But I wonder, though . . . . that once we're gone, it might mean that you're completely done with the Soul Society, Ichigo."

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"Yeah . . . . that's our only connection to you," she frowned sadly. "We're still your friends, and it might over twenty years before we meet again, considering what Kisuke predicted for Tensa."

"Oh . . . ." he sighed, glancing at his son attempting to coax Starrk out of the closet. "I might be an old man the next time we meet, and you guys will still look the same. But . . . . it was my choice to break off my association with the Soul Society, so my son will have a better life here."

"Your family's crazy enough as it is, but it's still better than over _there_ . . . ." Renji smirked a little.

"That much is true," sighed Ichigo, his mind vaguely shifting back to the hellish life within the white walls of Las Noches. "But it doesn't mean that I won't miss you guys, you're my best friends."

"Ugh, don't get all sappy and dramatic," he joked.

"Screw you, I'm being serious," he scoffed.

"I know, I know . . . ."

"Even if decades went by as days, we would miss you so much," smiled Rukia. "But who knows? Maybe we'll see you sooner than expected."

". . . . Yeah, I believe so," Ichigo smiled back, giving her an one-armed hug.

"No, you can hug better than that, Ichigo," she scoffed happily as she took his other arm and hugged back. The teen would have rolled his eyes at the demand but let it go.

"Let me get in on the action," grinned Renji as he joined in, ruffling at the shaggy orange hair.

"You idiot . . . ." he smirked, but he suddenly felt small arms around his leg. "Huh?"

"Mama . . . ." Tensa smiled, glancing up at him. Ichigo blinked and smiled back, pulling him up to join in on the hug.

". . . ." All four of them were unaware of the former Primera coming out of the closet and stared at the warm sight. He felt like he should belong to the last occasion.

". . . . Starrk?" Ichigo frowned, when he felt an arm on his back and the brunet's chin against the shoulder.

"I'd like to join in too," Starrk simply replied. Ichigo sighed, but let him join in, it would be first and last time that this will happen.

**24- Cry**

"Tensa . . . .? Tensa, what happened?" Ichigo frowned concernedly when he picked up the six-year-old from karate practice and realized that he was trying to hold in his tears. "Don't tell me that this is from losing again."

"N-no, Mama . . . ." snifled Tensa, vainly rubbing at his wet eyes with his sleeves.

"Then what . . . .?" he muttered.

"Th-the teacher . . . . he said that I'm not good enough for his class," he whimpered. "And I tried so hard too, I'm almost close to a black belt . . . ."

"Shh, don't cry," Ichigo consoled, his fingers stroked through the right side of his hair. "I'll try to talk to your teacher right now, okay? He has no right commenting about you like that."

". . . . All right, Mama," mumbled Tensa with a short nod.

"All right, stay right here," smiled the man as he went inside the dojo.

_Five minutes later . . . ._

The ambulance blared as it drove away; onlookers just stared and gossiped to one another, unaware that Ichigo was nearby with an amused smirk on his face. "See, Tensa? Told you that I'd talk to him," he smirked.

"Did you kill him, Mama?" questioned Tensa.

"I could have, but I still have to go to school," he smiled as they walked away. "I can't afford to go to jail . . . ." The next time Tensa went back to the dojo, the once-strict teacher instantly cowered when he saw him with his mother.

Nobody should ever mess with Mama Bear again.

**25- I Can Do It 3**

Tensa giggled lightly as he kept up with Lily, with his small hand gripping at the thick leash. Starrk was pretty lenient whenever he looked after the child, as he followed after the two closely. "Lee-Lee, go!" smiled the toddler. The dog trotted a tad faster but not too fast, and he squealed as he jogged after her.

"Be careful . . . ." Starrk sighed. He knew that Ichigo would disapprove of letting his young son walk around outdoor by himself. But he was close by, so he should be safe. Or so he thought.

"Oof!" Tensa winced when he tripped on a sidewalk crack and fell. Starrk was immediately by his side, quickly helping him to his feet and checked for any damage. He found one, a small scrape on the palm of his hand. "Ow . . . .!" whimpered Tensa.

"It's all right, Tensa," Starrk sighed in assurance. "It's not bleeding . . . ." The toddler glanced at the very small injure, it hurt but knew that the hurt was going away. "Your mother usually kisses it to make it feel better," he muttered, gently he planted his lips against the soft skin. "Does that work, Tensa?"

"Yah . . . ." nodded Tensa, as he put up a warm smile.

"Good, because I believe that I couldn't take the thought of being throttled by your mother," he replied with a small smile.

**26- Namesake**

"Mom . . . . what was the point of naming me 'Tensa', aside from being named from your Bankai?" Tensa mumbled with interest. Ichigo, who was preparing dinner, paused in his work to stare at his teenage son in surpise. Though the boy was already following his mother's footsteps of being a substitute Soul Reaper, he was still a little uneasy of telling parts of his dark past.

"I dunno . . . . it just came to me the moment I held you in my arms for the first time," he muttered. "It was first name that came to my head when I first saw you."

". . . . My name means 'heavenly chain', was there a reason for naming me with a meaning like that?" he asked. Ichigo sighed heavily as he moved to sit next to him by the table, folding his hands together.

"Because, Tensa . . . . you were the only person that kept me alive during my imprisonment in Las Noches," he frowned sadly. "In a way . . . . you were my little angel whenever I felt depressed or angry, and my heart eased little by little." Like a mother would, he reached out to grasp at his son's hands. "That devil, he gave me an angel . . . . but I don't regret of having you, Tensa."

"Huh . . . .?"

"If I hadn't had that one chance of meeting Rukia all those years ago, then you wouldn't be here right now," he smiled lightly. "That's the reason why I named you that. Kinda like how my parents named me Ichigo . . . ."

"Like 'strawberry'?" grinned Tensa, earning a ruffle at his chestnut hair.

"That joke never gets old," he sighed. "My father once told me, a long time ago, that my name means 'one who protects'. And it suits me, all I wanna do is to protect those I love . . . . especially you, Tensa."

"But, Mom . . . . I can look after myself, I'm almost grown now," Tensa muttered. Ichigo gazed at him and smiled anyway.

"A mother's job to look after her kid never gets done," he sighed. "I will still watch over you, no matter what. Even if you're seventy and wearing diapers again."

"Gross," the teen scoffed a little but Ichigo laughed. "But . . . . thanks, though. Sorry if I opened up any old wounds."

"You didn't," smiled Ichigo, standing up but he leaned down to kiss at the top of his head. "Any answer I have for you eased the last bit of burden inside of me." He then went back to the stove, grumbling a little when he noticed the pasta was sticking a little. "But right now, you're ruining the dinner."

"Sorry, Mom . . . ." shrugged Tensa.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"""""""

Until the next chapt!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

Berry Angel by **Boogermeister**

**27- Beautiful Nightmare (A/N: inspired by that True Blood episode recently, when that red-headed lady dreamt about some evil guy who impregnated her. I only started watching the show so I don't know much in the first two seasons. Oh well!)**

It was a normal night in the Kurosaki-Gingerback residence, Ichigo was sleeping deeply while his lover was cuddling against him with his arm wrapped around his waist. Even in his dream, he smiled warmly of being in love with the brunet who used to be the former Primera Espada. They were a family, regardless of being an untraditional one. "Hmm . . . . Starrk, you're so special," he mumbled in his sleep.

". . . . Oh really?"

Ichigo's chocolate eyes widened suddenly at the long-forgotten voice. The one voice that was full of malice and evil. He stared down and gasped sharply, it was him. Aizen. His Hollow-like eyes and long hair, along with his decieving smirk. It was him. "N-no . . . .!" he gasped sharply as he glared around the bedroom, but Starrk wasn't around. "No, this can't be . . . .!" He tried to inch away but the hold around his waist tightened.

"My dear queen, it's been so long since I last saw you . . . ." he chuckled lowly. "It's been, what, over twelve years?"

"No, this is not real . . . .!" rambled Ichigo, his heart was thumping wildly at the sight of the devil. "I killed you . . . . I know I killed you!"

"Indeed you had . . . . and yet, I am right here," he smirked as he leaned closer. "I know what you're thinking, 'how is that possible?', 'how can he be here, even after being beheaded?' . . . ." Ichigo shivered in fright as tears threatened to trickle out of his eyes. "Well, Ichigo, there's another way why I'm still here . . . . and it's what came out of you."

"Wh-what . . . .?" he whimpered.

"Oh, you don't get it, do you?" sneered Aizen, placing his hand over the man's flat stomach. _"I'm still a part of him, Ichigo."_

". . . . N-no!" he gasped, the devil was talking about Tensa.

"You may have killed me, but one way or another you cannot take away what is evident in my precious heir," Aizen chuckled. "Accept it . . . . Even in death, I'll come back eventually through him."

"You're lying . . . .! Tensa's not like you, you monster!" gritted Ichigo, but his eyes widened again when the devil's face morphed into more demonic and skull-like.

"I'll come back for him, Ichigo . . . ." he growled gutturally, "and then I'll consume him _body and soul _. . . ."

"NOOOOO!" Ichigo screamed out of his dream and abruptly jolted up, startling Starrk out of his sleep. "You can't take him! You can't take Tensa! You can't . . . .!"

"Ichigo? Ichigo, what's the matter?" Starrk questioned concernedly, shaking him. Ichigo whipped his head, his wide chocolate eyes stared at him before crumbling into his arms and sobbed. "Ichigo . . . .?"

"I thought he came back . . . ." he sobbed. "He wanted to steal Tensa away from us, saying that he'll come back through him . . . ."

"Shh-shh-shhh . . . . it's all right, Ichigo," Starrk frowned sadly when he finally realized his words, kissing at his forehead. "He will never come back. We know that, he's gone forever."

"But . . . . that devil, that monster . . . . who knows if that's true," whimpered Ichigo. They were startled slightly when the door was knocked softly.

"Mom . . . . what happened in there?" muttered Tensa. Ichigo glanced up through teary eyes and quickly got off the bed to open the door. "Mom-"

"Are you okay, Tensa?" he rambled, pulling him into a tight hug. "Are you hurt . . . .? Are you okay?"

"Mom, Mom . . . . I'm fine," Tensa assured but frowned a little at the sight of his crying mother. "But what happened? I heard you scream bloody murder or something. Did you have a nightmare?"

"I . . . ." Ichigo mumbled before stepping away and snifled. "Yeah . . . . I had a terrible nightmare involving you, it was scary."

"Well, I'm all right Mom," the young teen sighed, rubbing at his shoulder. "Okay? It was just a bad dream, it's not real . . . ."

"Right, not real," Ichigo nodded, but the tears were still pouring. "Sorry that I woke you up, Tensa."

"It's all right, Mom," Tensa smiled lightly. "Good night . . . ."

"Good night . . . ." he muttered, closing the door. But he couldn't stop his resumed crying, even when Starrk went up to him to hug him. "I don't know, Starrk, I don't know . . . ." he whimpered into his strong chest. "Do I need to tell him the truth now?"

"No, not yet . . . ." Starrk sighed heavily, rubbing at his back soothingly. "You're too frazzled for the moment, Ichigo. You can't tell him yet."

"But . . . . that monster, Tensa's father . . . ."

"Shh . . . . I'm here now," he muttered, wiping away his lover's tears. "He won't return, Ichigo . . . ." On the other side of the door, Tensa clenched his fists as he frowned stressfully. His mother was aching and hurting terribly, all because of his unknown father. He knew that he was evil based on what he knew from the time he spent in the Soul Society, when people treaded around the subject carefully around him. And now this, a nightmare of him being taken away by that 'monster'.

"Damn, I wish I could do something about it . . . ." he then frowned sadly, stepping into his bedroom and flopping onto the bed. But he knew that asking his mother about it would hurt him further, and he didn't want that. "I hate him . . . . even from the grave, he's still hurting Mom," he mumbled, scowling to himself when he felt a warm trail of tear falling down his cheek.

**28- Money**

Ichigo sighed stressfully as he shifted through opened envelopes full of bills and notices. Rent, lights, gas, payments from his medical school even after he had graduated. "Ugh, I wish I could just burn these away . . . ." he groaned as he sat up. Tensa glanced from watching T.V. to see his mother kneeling over the scattered papers on the floor.

"What's wrong, Mom?" asked the twelve year old.

"Oh . . . . it's nothing, Tensa," Ichigo mumbled.

"I'm not stupid like Grandpa, they look like bills," he sighed.

"Yeah, but don't worry," he muttered with a light smile. "I got this under control- oh, this one says 'immediately'," he frowned when he picked up one paper.

". . . . Can we ask Grandpa for help, Mom?" asked Tensa.

"No, even he's having problems," he sighed. "He's too good of a doctor, helping those with no insurance and didn't pestering them to pay him full cash. And I know that Starrk's helping us, but he's not making enough lately . . . . and he insisted that he wasn't sleeping this time for a while."

"Then . . . ."

"Tensa, please," sighed Ichigo as he stared at him. "This is my problem, it's not something for you to worry about. I'll get this over with, okay?"

"All right, Mom," Tensa sighed deeply. He knew that both his mother and stepfather working so hard, but it appeared to be difficult. Even after several months of owning his own office, Ichigo was falling behind on his bills. He wanted to help, but it was obviously 'grown-up' business. But it doesn't mean that he could help behind his back.

After school the next day, he decided to go his mother's friends for advice. First, he went to the tall one named Chad who was working in the most ironic place ever, a zoo. ". . . . I see," the half-Mexican muttered, feeding pellets to a species of rabbit that can grow twice their size. "But I'm not sure if Ichigo would like if I offer to lend him some money."

"Why not?" asked Tensa.

"Ichigo's strong-willed, he might feel offended if I try to help him," he replied quietly.

"Oh . . . ."

"Don't worry, he won't have the problem for long," Chad nodded, patting him on the head. Next, he went to Tatsuki, who was a gym teacher at an elementary school, and she simply frowned.

"That idiot, always trying to take the burden for himself as usual," she scoffed. "But he wouldn't accept my help, even if I kick his ass. Sorry, kid . . . ."

"Thanks for trying," Tensa nodded. He could go to Mizuiro, but that guy went away on a 'business' and he was smart enough to know what that meant. And Keigo wasn't in town either, as he was gone on vacation. Considering Uryuu, he would simply dismiss it and call Ichigo an idiot. So the last person he could go to was his mother's office assistance, Orihime.

"Oh, hello there, Tensa!" chirped Orhime when he came in.

"Shh, there's something I have to tell you, Miss Orihime . . . ." whispered Tensa, tugging her behind her counter.

"Really, what is it?" she questioned in confusion.

"Well . . . . Mom's having problems with money lately, and he doesn't want me to worry," he mumbled. "I know it's not my business, but I'm worry that Mom's worried and I can't help it."

"Oh . . . . I understand, Tensa," Orihime smiled warmly. "And you believe that I have a way to help him with that, right?"

"Uh, kinda . . . ."

"As much as I'd like to, I really cannot," she sighed softly. "That's just Ichigo's personality, trying to hold in all the problems to himself. Even when he stopped being a Soul Reaper, he'd rather help the people and not be helped by them. Sorry, but it sorta sounds like I'm saying that he's . . . ."

"A stubborn jerk?" he frowned.

"That sounds about right," she shrugged.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Ichigo appeared out of nowhere behind them, startling the two.

"Oh, Ichigo!" Orihime smiled sheepishly. "Did I forget to give you a file or something?"

"No, but I'd like to speak to Tensa for a quick second now," he frowned. Tensa frowned back, a little bit out of guilt, as he followed his mother into the office. ". . . . Tensa, I know what you were doing just now, just like what Chad and Tatsuki had called me about it."

"Oh, about that . . . ." mumbled Tensa. Ichigo gazed at him and sighed as he sat down.

"Tensa . . . . I'm not like what I used to as a teenager," he sighed tiredly. "After everthing that had happened, I let people break down my guard and help me. I needed it, as I was struggling of raising you. That's why we got that apartment, they put out so much money for us. And that's why I felt like paying back, by not going back to them for more financial support."

"But that's still being stubborn, Mom," he frowned.

"It may seem like that, but I can't use them like some kind of moocher," he smiled a little. "I understand that you're worried about us but we can get this over with. We won't go into debt like Goat-Face."

"Fine . . . ."

"Good, because I had called Dad a few moments ago and he insisted of paying half the bills," he shrugged. "I can't mooch off my friends but it's a bit easier to do it with family."

"But I thought he was in debt," Tensa muttered dubiously.

"I thought so, too, but something magical happened . . . ."

**29- Naptime 3**

"Tensa . . . .?" Ichigo called out as he came home, and almost immediately the fourteen year old stumbled up to him. He frowned and was about to question his action when he noticed a barely contained grin on his face. "Um . . . . what so funny?" he frowned anyway.

"Come here, Mom . . . ." he whispered, snickering a little when he led his mother into the kitchen.

"What? What happened, Tensa?" he muttered in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Well . . . . know that you're often annoyed when Starrk sleeps on the couch, Mom?" he grinned.

"What? Don't tell me that you pull a prank on him as usual," he scoffed lightly.

"Maybe . . . ."

"Like what, doodle on his face?" he questioned.

"Actually more than that . . . ." snickered Tensa before leaning close to his ear and he whispered something. Ichigo's eyes widened at the answer and his mouth dropped in disbelief.

"No . . . ." he gasped out just as a smirk threatened to tug at his lips. "I can't believe you, Tensa."

"Well, you wanna see for yourself?"

"No, I have a better idea," he struggled not to smile. "Starrk, are you home?"

". . . . Huh?"

"Can you come here for a minute, please?" he called out. They heard a tired grumble before the sound of a body getting off the couch. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, Tensa turned away to prevent his laughter from spilling out while Ichigo put on a strained smile.

The former Primera's face was completely altered. He had on too much blush on his cheeks, very dark eyeshadow covered up to his eyebrows, and his lips were painted with a plum color. "Yeah, is there something you want Ichigo?" Starrk asked obliviously.

"Um . . . . Starrk-" Ichigo muttered, nearly snorting out a laughter before shaking his head. "I realized that we ran out of milk and bread. Can you do me a favor . . . . and get some from the supermarket?"

"Oh, okay . . . ." he shrugged tiredly as he then walked away to leave. As soon as the front door opened and closed, both mother and son roared into laughter, while the teen leaned over the countertop to hold his sides.

"D-damn it, Tensa . . . .!" Ichigo laughed, he could barely scowl as he glared at Tensa. "I c-can't believe that . . . . you would do that to your stepfather! You're gonna be in so much trou . . . ." But he bent down to let out a few chuckles. "What made you do that . . . .?"

"I dunno, it just came to me . . . ." laughed Tensa. "But you're just as bad, you sent him out with that clown face on!"

"Oh, shut up . . . .!"

**30- Predator**

Waiting for Nel to come visit, Ichigo was busy changing Tensa before dressing him up. Tomorrow would be the last day that he will stay in the Soul Society before going home for the first time in two years. He felt so nervous, a lot of things can change in all those time. Oddly, Tensa sighed deeply out of boredom as his mother fixed his kimono. ". . . . Did you just sigh like that?" frowned Ichigo. His young son simply blinked at him. "Uh, whatever," he shook his head. "You ready to see Nel and Grimmjow, Tensa?"

"Yah, Geh-Geh . . . .!" Tensa smiled, clapping his hands.

"Yeah, Grimmjow but also Nel," he rephrased. "Can you say Nel?"

"Neh . . . .?"

"Close enough," smiled Ichigo as he clapped back. Aside from Starrk, Nel and and Grimmjow were the last of the Espadas. He wasn't sure how the Sexta survived the final battle, but had a feeling that he wasn't considered an enemy to the Soul Society anymore now that Ichigo decided to stop being a Soul Reaper. "Let's go, we're going outside," he sighed as he picked him up and walked out of the Squad 4 barracks.

"Ichigo . . . .!" smiled Nel, nearly tackling him down as soon as he stepped onto the field.

"Nel, calm down!" gasped Ichigo as he held the giggling toddler out of the way when he was squeezed around the waist. After a moment, the former Espada let go of him and giggled.

"Come on, who knows when we will see each other again?" she smiled. "I just wanna hug you for one last time."

"All right, I understand . . . ." he sighed.

"Geh-Geh! Geh-Geh!" giggled Tensa as the sight of Grimmjow stalking up to them. The Sexta simply frowned, mostly out of disgruntlement at Ichigo.

"Tch, I can't believe this bullshit, Kurosaki," he frowned. "Do you really have to stop being a Soul Reaper?"

"What's wrong with that?" Ichigo frowned back. "I want to stop for Tensa's sake, there's nothing for me to do anymore."

"Then what about my promise of going at it with your kid someday?" he scoffed lightly. "You got what you wanted, and I now want a challenge from him once he gets older." Ichigo was about to retort when Tensa reached out to pat at Grimmjow's bare chest.

"Dah . . . .!" he smiled, despite the confused glare from the blunet.

"Aw, seems that Tensa really likes you!" smiled Nel.

"I don't want him to like me, he needs to be afraid of me," scoffed Grimmjow but it was pointless. Tensa continued to hit at him, giggling obliviously.

"Oh . . . . then why not take this challenge, Grimmjow?" smirked Ichigo. The blue-haired Arrancar blinked in slight surprise and narrowed his eyes at the tone. "Play with Tensa for a while, since he likes you so much."

"What?" he frowned, but the teen settled Tensa onto the ground.

"Just play with him, there's nothing wrong with that," he replied.

"You've gotta be shitting me, Kurosaki," he scoffed but the toddler seemingly agreed, as he grabbed at the hakama leg and shook at the fabric. As much as he wanted to flick him away, he was disgruntledly afraid of Ichigo's powers since he was the one who killed Aizen. ". . . . Fine, what you want me to do with this kid?"

"Just go with his flow," shrugged Ichigo. Grimmjow frowned again, he only knew about stalking his preys and 'playing' with them before the kill. That was his nature from his days as a panther-like Hollow.

"Fine then . . . ." he grumbled, stepping away from Tensa before crouching down, narrowing his cyan eyes in a predatory manner.

"Huh?" frowned Tensa. He noticed the different air around him, but wasn't backing down as he smiled again. "Geh-Geh . . . .!" he grinned, patting him at the cheek.

"Tch, you're not backing down," he sneered with sharp teeth. "You're really Kurosaki's kid." Tensa giggled again as he decided to wander off. "Don't worry, someday I'll fight you and see that you're just as strong as him . . . ." he chuckled, following after him.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Another bonus drabble! GrimmIchi- Perfect Being 2**

It just wasn't his day. The blue-haired driver managed to escape from the police in not-so one piece, and his 'fare' was a tad worse as the orange-haired being was unconscious. But not before he breathed out a name, "P-preist . . . . Kisuke U-Urahara . . . ." before passing out. He frowned, though he managed to find said name as well as the address. So there he was, holding the young man bridal-style as he waited momentarily for the metal door to open.

Finally it did, as a blond-haired man with a striped hat answered the door. "Yes, how may I help you?" he smiled behind his fan.

". . . . I'm looking for a preist," muttered the cab driver.

"Well, I'm not _that_ kind of priest," he cajoled, despite the condition between the two. "The chapel's on the second floor, and congratulation~!" With that, he closed the door. The driver blinked at that and instantly frowned, kicking the door open with such strength.

"He's not my damn bride, he's my fare!" he scoffed as he stepped in, the hat-wearing man was surprised but not startled when the man walked up to him. "He told me about some priest named Kisuke Urahara, and the address says that he lives here . . . ."

"Well, I am Kisuke Urahara," he nodded with a light frown as he glanced at the passed out being. "But I've never seen this person before-"

"Nobody seems to know," he grumbled. "No I.D., no name . . . . all he got here is some tattoo on his wrist."

"Tattoo . . . .?" questioned Urahara, snapping his fan shut and seriousness etched across his face in an instant. He stepped closer, and picked up the hanging arm. He examined closer at the wrist, only to gasp sharply as his eyes widened. ". . . . It's . . . ." he gasped as he stepped away. "It's . . . . the F-Fifth Element . . . .!" With that, the priest collasped from some excitement, leaving the driver to sigh in frustration.

"Nnoi's gonna kill me . . . ."

_Moments later . . . ._

"Hey! Wake up . . . .!" grumbled the driver, patting at Urahara's face more harshly than needed to be.

"Uh . . . . huh?" Urahara mumbled when he finally came to. "What happened?"

"Remember, I brought this guy and you passed out?" he frowned, nodding at the orange-haired being still unconscious on the couch.

"Oh . . . . Oh, that's wonderful!" the priest happily replied as he suddenly stood up. "I'm glad that you found this young man and- he looked human!"

"Yeah, I noticed that," he sighed deeply. "But also he was talking in some crazy gibberish-"

"It's not gibberish, it's the divine language!" argued Urahara, but was too excited at the moment. "It's the universal language in which only I can understand!"

"Really? Then you can talk to him?"

"Yes, but I must find something regarding him. In the meantime, you must wake him up," he requested as he quickly moved into another room. "Hanatarou, there's a surprise for us . . . .!" The driver grumbled as he scratched through his hair, what he had gotten into? He glanced at the knocked out person, who appeared innocent and vulnerable at the face.

"Hey . . . ." he muttered softly, kneeling in front of him. He touched at the dirt-caked cheek and was surprised that it was so soft and smooth. "Hey, kid, wake up . . . ." He then touched at the silky hair before going back to the face, he was urging to do more than that. Licking his lips lightly, he leaned closer and pressed his lips against the being's.

The being inhaled sharply as he suddenly opened his eyes from the contact. The next thing the driver knew, he heard a sharp hum of a loaded laser gun against his temple. How and where did the weapon came from, he didn't know but he knew one thing. "You're right, you're right . . . . I shouldn't have done that," he mumbled in apprehension as he moved away.

"Sendou ackta gammut . . . .!" gritted the orange-haired being as he glared at the driver and shakily stood up.

"Right, I shouldn't have done that, kid," he muttered with an assuring smirk and his hands was raised to show that he didn't mean any harm.

"Ackta gammut . . . .!" he gritted, stepping away as his shaky aim was at his face.

"Sorry, kid, but don't you remember just a while ago?" he asked. "At the cab, saying 'bada-boom' to each other?"

"Bada-boom?" he questioned, narrowing his chocolate eyes.

"Yeah, I'm the cab driver you met," he replied, quickly looking for anything in his pockets to confirm it. "See . . . ." he sighed, taking out his business card. "My name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, this is my card . . . . Here, take it." Ichigo glared at the piece of paper warily, stepping forward to take it but Grimmjow held it back. "Ah, just kidding!" he smirked, when the being finally snatched it from him. "That's my name, but what's yours?"

The being glared at him with the gun still aiming at his face, but the driver seemed to be just as wary. "I'm Grimmjow, and you are . . . .?" he asked again.

". . . . Ichigo Kurosaki Tensa Zangetsu Shirosaki Hichigo," he finally answered, much to Grimmjow's surprise.

"Wow, great name but don't you have a shorter name?" he gestured. "Shorter . . . . like mine, Grimmjow."

". . . . Ichigo," he muttered. Nodding, Grimmjow smiled lightly.

"Ichigo, such a nice name . . . ." he remarked, just as Urahara and a meek-looking boy came back. Ichigo turned to glare at the stranger, only to blink when he noticed a small bronze artifact in the priest's hand.

"Hey there, do you know who I am?" smiled Urahara, waving the key-like object in his fingers. Ichigo knew immediately and smiled, it was the priest he was looking for.

"Okay, seems that you two have some catching up to do . . . ." muttered Grimmjow, but wasn't stepping away even with the gun to his face.

"Ah, young man, what's your name?" questioned Urahara.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"Well, thank you so much, Mr. Jaegerjaques!" he smiled, pushing him rudely towards the door. Ichigo eyed at the driver leaving, reluctantly putting his arm down as he blinked in slight confusion. "You're a terrific help, but now we can take it from here! Good-bye~!"

"W-wait a second," he muttered, holding back the door from closing. "He said something to me earlier, what does 'ackto gammut' means?

"Oh, it's 'never without my permission'," Urahara translated.

"That's what I thought . . . ." he frowned, just as the door was slammed shut at his face.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Poop.

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	6. Chapter 6

I've been wondering. If I had written 'Breaking the Twilight' much later, my ending would've been greatly different! Now that Aizen's now defeated supposedly by Urahara and Getsuga!Ichigo, I wonder how I would have written the epilogue and stuff!

Berry Angel by **Boogermeister**

**31- Rough-housing 2**

"Okay, if I make this shot, we're all gonna get laid!" smiled Tensa as he tossed a popcorn at his stepfather's sleeping face once again. It was unsuccessful, as the snack just bounced at the forehead. "Damn it . . . ." he sighed, picking up another popcorn.

"Mmh . . . . Tensa?" mumbled Starrk as he slowly woke up, the teen paused in his mischief as the man stood up. He frowned when he realized the snack covered his hair and shoulders. "Again . . . .? I'm getting tired of this, Tensa."

"Sorry, Starrk, but it's hard not to mess with you," Tensa muttered with a bit of guilt.

"All right, I understand . . . ." Starrk yawned softly before dusting off the snacks. "Because you're grounded for the weekend."

"Wait, what?" frowned the teen.

"And no calling your friends during that time also," he mumbled as he went upstairs. "Please don't try to reason with your mother once he comes home, he'd agree with me."

"Aw, man . . . ." whined Tensa.

**32- Father**

"Shinji, can you tell me something . . . .?" the fourteen year old asked, sitting casually on the playground swing. The Vizard, who was sitting on a swing next to him but was facing the opposite direction, glanced at him with a confused frown.

"What is it? What's on your mind, kiddo?" he asked.

"Well . . . . I'm kinda afraid to ask 'cause Mom might get wind of it and it'd make him feel bad," he mumbled. "But I wanna know . . . . just a little info about my real father."

"Oh . . . ." Shinji understood with a short nod. "I could why you're a little uneasy about asking me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," he sighed. "Let's see . . . . it's been over a hundred and twenty years since then." Tensa blinked in slight confusion, he knew that Soul Reapers lived long but often forgotten that he was old. "I was the Squad 5 Captain then . . . . and Sousuke Aizen was my Lieutenant."

"Really . . . .?" he muttered in surprise.

"Yeah . . . . I once commented that he seemed scarier than me," he replied with a grim yet small grin. "I had a feeling that he was dangerous and I couldn't trust him . . . . guess I ate those words when he transformed me into a Vizard."

"Oh . . . . how did he look like? I've never asked Mom about that," muttered Tensa.

"Good thing you didn't, that'd probably hurt him at the mere mention of it," he sighed as he glanced at him again. "In a way . . . . you look similar to him, but being raised by someone like Ichigo you also look like your Mama. Especially with the way you frown and scowl a lot."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" he frowned a little, and Shinji grinned.

"I have no idea," he shrugged but went serious quickly. "Anyway . . . . I never realized that he was creating that mess from the start, nobody knew of his lies because all of us were forced out of the Soul Society. I wonder, if we could've warned them about Aizen, none of this would have happened." He frowned at those last words. "No . . . . I have no grudge against you, kiddo," he muttered. "Just because you're Aizen's son, it doesn't mean that you're really like him."

"I know . . . . I don't remember anything about him, so I can't be like him," he sighed. "Did he look evil like everyone else says?"

"There was a strong air around him, despite his friendly and calm demeanor," the blonde Vizard muttered. "That's how he fooled everyone until it was too late. He could've done the same thing to you too if it wasn't for that Arrancar of his, but everything worked out in the end right?"

"Yeah . . . ." nodded Tensa.

"But let me guess, those Soul Reapers have different opinions huh?" he muttered. "As usual, they often prejudice those who are different. That's why we're still exiled because of their laws, despite the fact that it was Aizen's fault . . . ."

"A lot of them saw me as just him . . . ." he frowned, scratching through his chestnut hair. "Mostly the nameless guys, but the Captains liked me. Especially Mr. Urahara and Mr. Kuchiki."

"Well that's good to know, but one day you're gonna be like your Mama," grinned Shinji as he started to sway in his swing. "You're gonna kick some asses and show the Soul Society who's the boss." Tensa broke out a short laugh and shook his head.

"Thanks, Shinji . . . ." he smiled.

"And don't worry, we'll keep this between us, kiddo," he grinned.

**33- Zoo**

"This is Chad's birthday gift to you . . . .? A free zoo visit?" Ichigo sighed as they browsed over the enlarged map. "I'm not mad or anything, but it would be nice if I just pay half."

"Come on, Mama, try to be grateful," frowned Tensa. "If you see money on the ground, you can't just step over it."

". . . . Being on top of the class doesn't mean you have to be a smart-ass," Ichigo frowned back with a sharp noogie to the head. Starrk simply sighed as they walked around; they gazed at the variety of wild animals either sleeping around or gazing back at them. But the former Primera noticed something as soon as they passed by the wolf enclosure.

"What's this . . . .?" he mumbled as he stopped.

"Huh? Oh . . . . these are the American Grey Wolves, Starrk," Tensa informed, seeing the sign nearby. "Why'd you ask?"

"Look . . . ." All four wolves stared intentively at Starrk, as if they knew each other. He moved to the side, and their heads turned. He moved again and they were still looking at him. "Interesting," he muttered.

"More like weird, Starrk," Ichigo frowned in confusion. "Why're they doing that?"

"Must have to do with my former life . . . ."

"Huh, what was that, Starrk?" muttered Tensa as he glanced up at his stepfather. But he was assured with a soft pat on the head.

"It's nothing important, Tensa," he muttered.

"Look, the doggies are looking at that man, Mommy!" exclaimed a young child, whose mother hushed her as they walked by.

"It seems important enough to get people stare at us," shrugged the nine year old.

"Whatever," frowned Ichigo. "Let's go, they're starting to look creepy."

"Guess you're right . . . ." sighed the brunet as they walked away. As soon as they did, the wolves whined and howled, catching the visitors' attentions.

"Mama . . . .?" Tensa frowned in confusion but was pulled along with his parents' pace.

"Just go . . . ."

**34- Birthday Present**

". . . . Who's the birthday boy?" Ichigo whispered in a sing-song tone, snuggling against his sleeping lover's back. "Who's the birthday boy?" Starrk sighed tiredly yet happily as he slowly opened his eyes, while Ichigo placed soft kisses on his neck and shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Starrk . . . ." he smiled.

"Is that why you're waking me up so early this morning?" he mumbled.

"That . . . . and I have a present for you," he smirked, lifting up the edge of the bedsheet. "And guess what? It's already unwrapped . . . ." The former Primera put up a small smile as he shifted his body, Ichigo wasn't kidding with the 'unwrapped present'.

"What a perfect gift, Ichigo," he chuckled softly, kissing him on the lips.

"Starrk! Starrk!" smiled Tensa as he suddenly burst into the room. The couple was instantly startled, Ichigo quickly sat up and covered his naked waist with the sheets as the seven year old plopped onto the bed. "Starrk, guess what!"

"Yeah?" muttered Starrk as he sat up.

"Today's your birthday, Starrk!" beamed Tensa.

"I'm aware of that . . . ."

"Tensa, can you ease down on the excitement? He just woke up," sighed Ichigo.

"But I wanna give him my present!" he immediately pouted.

"Your mother was about to give me one too," Starrk sighed, earning a harsh smack at the arm.

"Shut it," frowned Ichigo.

"Really, what?" asked the boy obliviously.

"Um, never mind about that, Tensa," he muttered. "Why don't you get ready for school? We'll celebrate Starrk's birthday later, okay?"

"Oh, all right," he nodded, getting off the bed and leaving the room.

Starrk sighed heavily as he rested his head onto his lover's shoulder. "Happy Birthday to me . . . ." he sighed, kissing at the soft skin.

"Yeah, great . . . ." sighed Ichigo.

**35- Sweet Sixteen**

"This is the worst birthday . . . . I have _ever_ had!" scowled Tensa, how can his entire family agree to this? Even his mother, who would often beat down Isshin for creating over-the-top party? "You guys are the worst, you know that I have friends here and you let this happen to me!"

"Come on, Tensa . . . . you know that Grandpa had wanted to do this for so long," smiled Ichigo, though he couldn't hold off his laughter.

"You could've done this when I was five!" he scowled angrily. Right now, in front of his friends and family, he was standing over a miniature horse and was holding the tiny rein. "I hate you so much . . . . you're just as bad as Goat-Face!"

"No, I've talked him out of getting the clown," he smirked.

"Yeah, at least it's just a pony and not an entire petting zoo!" laughed Michirou.

"Get bent!" scoffed Tensa.

"It's not so bad . . . . your family worked so hard to make this party," sighed Starrk. "Just sit on the small horse and let your mother take a picture of you."

"I can't, Starrk . . . ." he gritted lowly. "I'd kill it."

"It's okay, Tensa, it's nice to have something fun at a birthday party," Naomi smiled warmly. The teen caught that and blushed awkwardly, earning another stifled laughter from his mother.

"Fine, just get off and enjoy the rest of the party," he smiled.

"I hate you, Mom . . . ." he scoffed as he moved away from the oblivious pony and walked up to him. "Why'd you do that to me?" he frowned, when everyone else clamored over the animal. "I'm a frigging Soul Reaper, I kill gigantic Hollows. And you and Goat-Face gave me a _pony_?"

"Come on, your girlfriend likes it," smirked Ichigo.

"Sh-shut up . . . .!" he hissed in embarrassment as he turned beet-red immediately. "Naomi's not my girlfriend!"

"But she's a friend who happens to be a girl," he smirked lightly. "Uh-huh . . . ."

"Mom, why must you ruin my life . . . .?" he frowned sadly, despite being hugged.

"It's the circle of life, parents must embarrass their kids no matter what."

**36- Toy**

Usually, with young toddlers, they are often spoiled with new toys in which are hits-and-misses depending on their interest and attention. But Tensa preferred what he found when his Aunt Yuzu was cleaning out the hallway closet. An old plastic cow with a small string on the nose. "Huh . . . .?" he mumbled as he picked it up, it was pretty worn out but it wasn't that dusty.

"What is it, Tensa?" asked Yuzu when she noticed him looking at the toy. "Oh, that used to belong to Ichigo when he was your age! I can't believe that it's still around . . . ."

"Huh? Mama . . . .?" mumbled Tensa.

"See? It goes like this . . . ." she instructed, placing the cow down and pulled it around with the string. The sharp squeaky sound of the wheels seemed to fascinate the young child.

"Hah-hah . . . .!" giggled Tensa, clapping his hands.

"Here you go, Tensa! Have fun!" smiled the aunt before returning to clean. Since then, he trailed it around the house endlessly, Ichigo would watch on happily while Isshin simply cried to the poster.

"My dear Masaki, our grandson enjoys the gift you had given to our darling Ichigo so long ago . . . .!" he sobbed joyfully. But the teen didn't mind, somehow the toy cow was like a heirloom now.

**37- Alone Time**

Ichigo scowled playfully as Starrk nuzzled at his neck from behind, when he sweeping the living room floor. It was rare that they had the apartment to themselves, usually Tensa would be home or Ichigo was coming home late from work. But now it seemed that man took the message. "Starrk . . . . what're you trying to do?" he questioned slyly.

"Just wanna cuddle with you, Ichigo," he mumbled, resorting to press his lips against the neck.

"I see . . . . but why?" smirked Ichigo as he stepped away, going to the kitchen almost sensually with each step. He loved to tease his brunet lover so much, it would frustrate him but the frustration quickly turned into heated lust and ended with hot love-making. Starrk narrowed his eyes slightly as he gazed at him and followed after him.

"Don't do that, Ichigo," he warned, nearly growling when Ichigo then started to act innocent as he put the broom away.

"I'm not doing anything . . . . or am I?" smirked the orange-haired doctor as he coyly tried to walk by. But Starrk grasped him by the arm and pulled him close to his chest.

"You're such a cruel tease," he growled softly, his hands rubbed at his hips. "Why must you torment me?"

"Because it's fun, baby," he smirked lightly, kissing at his chin. That sent the former Espada over the edge, as he pulled Ichigo up into his arms and sat him down onto the table surface. Ichigo took the signal and wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist as they began to make out. "Starrk . . . . I thought I told you about doing it on the table last time," he scolded lightly, earning a soft nip on the lips.

"Not to leave the eggs too cold on the plate?" he joked.

"Idiot . . . ."

"Mom, there's something I wanna get from you-" Tensa called out suddenly as he came home, only to see his parents in a compromising position on the table. "OH MY GOD, WHY!" the teen instantly cried out as he screwed his eyes shut. "Damn it Mom, why can't you and Starrk do _that_ in your bedroom?"

"Geez, I didn't expect you to come home too soon," scoffed Ichigo as he got off the table, Starrk sighed in defeat of being interrupted by his distraught. "But at least that image steered your mind away of doing what I was doing. So . . . . score two points for me."

"No two points, you loony," scowled Tensa. "Damn, now I've forgotten what was I about to ask you . . . .!" He stormed out of the kitchen and rushed upstairs, leaving his mother smirking a little.

"Sorry, Starrk . . . . maybe next time," he laughed a little.

"No, maybe _now_," muttered Starrk, Ichigo saw the look in his eye and tried to run off. But it wa pointless as his lover decided to haul him to the living couch.

**38- Moving Day**

Ichigo stepped around the empty area meant to be the living room and sighed in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his family and friends convinced him into getting a rare duplex apartment. It wasn't too expensive, but he had assumed that he would just get a decently smaller apartment since it was only him and Tensa. The three-year-old was accostumed to the old house but he was getting bigger and they needed more space. "Hey, don't just stand there, help us!" whined Keigo as he was struggling with three boxes.

"Sorry . . . ." sighed Ichigo, taking two of the boxes down. "It's just kinda surreal to have a home of my own."

"It's not that bad, I got used to it at a young age," smiled Orihime as she put away newly purchased dishes.

"Same here . . . ." muttered Chad, hauling in six boxes at once.

"But it's not fair, I'd like to find a home myself," he frowned, earning a warned tug at his growing hair.

"Quit doing that to yourself, idiot," frowned Tatsuki but it was out of concern. "We're doing this for you because we care about you, Ichigo. Just accept our thanks and kiss off . . . ."

"Fine . . . ." he whined a little. All the while, Tensa glanced around the huge boxes as he hugged his favorite wolf plushie for comfort. He was uncomfortable with the new environment, he was used to living with his grandfather and his aunts but had overheard his mother getting a new home for him over a week back.

"Mama . . . ." he muttered shyly, tugging at his mother's pants. "I want Starrk."

"Starrk . . . .?" muttered Ichigo. "Don't worry, he's coming by to eat dinner with us."

"Will Yuzu make food?" he asked.

"Well, we're gonna have some pizza," he smiled. "That's just as good, right?"

"Yah . . . ." he mumbled, before being lifted up into his arms.

"Don't worry, Tensa," Ichigo smiled softly. "Yuzu and Karin and Goat-Face can come over anytime so you won't feel lonely."

"But, where Starrk sleep?" he asked. "He sleep here, Mama?" Ichigo frowned slightly at that. The two-floored apartment was big but it only had two bedrooms, and his son needed one of his own.

"Ah well . . . ." he mumbled, but he couldn't think of a good answer. "You see, Starrk got that candy store, right?"

"Yah . . . ."

"But he could take my old bedroom since he don't have to sleep in the closet anymore," he pointed. "In a way, he's still with us, Tensa, is that right?"

"No," frowned the toddler. "Starrk sleep here now." Ichigo sighed, the attachment was too great between the two. What can he do, force the former Primera to sleep on the couch every night? A few hours went by as they took out most of the stuff from the boxes, for once without goofing off Isshin installed the bed he had brought for his grandson a year back. "What is this?" questioned Tensa when he saw the new furniture, since he was used to sleeping with his mother.

"This is your own bed, Tensa," smiled Isshin. "And because you're a big boy now, you're getting your own room."

"I a big boy?" he asked in slight disbelief.

"Yes . . . ." he smiled, before he could start wailiing of Tensa getting older Ichigo puched him square in the face.

"Please no dramatic whining in my new home, Dad," he scoffed. They then heard someone walking upstairs, thinking that it was one of the teen's friends, but when Starrk stepped inside Tensa's new room the toddler squealed in delight.

"Starrk!" he beamed, hugging at his leg.

"You're enjoying the new home, Tensa?" Starrk asked quietly.

"No, I want you," he frowned a little.

"I see . . . ." he sighed, patting at his head. "I did come by to see you, at least you'll feel better."

"You're a bit early, Starrk," remarked Ichigo with a small smile. "Guess that means that you decided to pick up the pizza, huh?"

"Actually no." Thanking his friends for helping out, and forcing his sobbing father to go away, Ichigo finally had the apartment to himself along with his son and Starrk. Tensa nibbled at his slice during dinner and let out a tired sigh. "Something wrong, Tensa?" muttered Starrk as he gazed at him.

"The house too scary . . . ." he mumbled.

"Don't worry, Tensa," sighed Ichigo, taking a napkin to wipe at his son's face. "I'm here, right? So the house shouldn't be too scary." Tensa nodded, though he was a bit afraid to sleep by himself. With his mother, he felt safe from any harm he imagined was there. He wasn't sure what, but vaguely remembered the hollowfied eyes gazing down at him sometimes before despite remembering a familiar voice also.

"If it's okay with your mother . . . . I can stay overnight so you won't feel scared," suggested Starrk. At that, Tensa perked up and smiled. Ichigo sighed but couldn't argue with that since he cared for the young child's needs. Soon after dinner, he prepared him for bed despite the boy's apprehension.

"Tensa . . . . there's nothing to worry about," he assured, putting him into his new bed. "Remember what you grandfather said, you're now a big boy. And big boys sleep in their own beds from now on."

". . . . Okay, Mama," Tensa mumbled, shivering slightly when Ichigo started to leave. "I want Starrk here." Ichigo turned to glance at him and smiled softly.

"Anything for you, Tensa." Eventually, Tensa had gotten used to sleeping by himself after Starrk stayed with him almost every night. It wasn't long until he finally managed to sleep without him around, clenching the wolf plushie in his dreams.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hmm, I should try to add drabbles of how Tensa is getting used to being a Soul Reaper next time!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	7. Chapter 7

Fluffer nutter . . . .!

Berry Angel by** Boogermeister**

**39- Resemblance**

He could sense it. No matter how many times he retorted that he had barely knew his father, Tensa's words fell on deaf ears whenever someone gossiped about his similar appearance to Sousuke Aizen. He didn't get it. Sure, his feature were mostly his chestnut hair and the often calculating gaze in his eyes, but his expressions were more like that of his mother's than that monster's. The teen could hold in his true feelings about the cruelty, but that wouldn't be good whenever he came across Ichigo's friends in the Soul Society.

"Tell me who it is and I can kick their asses for you since you can't afford to get into trouble," Renji frowned, emphasizing his words with a fist against his opened palm.

"What good would that do?" sighed Tensa as they wandered around the Seireitei. "Okay, that would do some good, but it wouldn't change the fact that people will still gonna talk about me. I mean, back in the real world, Shinji nearly freaked out when I was seen wearing glasses. And because of that, Mom instantly insisted that I should get laser surgery."

"Oh . . . . Aizen did wear glasses but that was a part of his 'visual representation', whatever the hell that means," he muttered. "What's wrong with your eyesight?"

"Nothing, just that I'm a tad nearsighted, I can't see anything farther than 30 yards or so."

"Well, it can't be that bad," he frowned.

"It is when people compared my zanpaku-tou with his," Tensa grumbled. "Miss Isane once told me that it was bitterly ironic that Shuukaku no Tsuki's powers were described similar to what Kyouka Suigetsu's powers were thought to be. Not only that, both of the swords fall under the illusion-type catagory." Renji said nothing, it was true that Tensa were almost similar to his father, even by the swords. "Then again . . . . Mom's sword's powers are similar to Grandpa's sword's. I often wonder if I would have what they have."

". . . . Come on, Tensa, you're not like Aizen," frowned Renji. "Yeah, you're smart but you used that to pull pranks and shit on people. And you're too much of a hot-head to act so calm yet conniving."

"I can see why Mom scoff at your backhanded comments, Renji," scoffed the teen.

"Well Ichigo's no different, he once made fun of _my_ hair!" he scowled. "And he laughed at my kidou skills, and the bastard doesn't know anything about the demon art!" His retort somehow made Tensa smile a little, Renji noticed that and couldn't help but to smile as well.

**40- Glasses (A/N: a week before the 'Resemblance' drabble)**

"I don't need it," Tensa flatly replied as he turned away from the display of varied eyeglasses. "Unless I could get some prescribed sunglasses, there no way that I'll wear some dorky glasses."

"What was that?" Ichigo scoffed in annoyance. "I wear glasses, am I dorky?"

"You wear _reading_ glasses, that's obviously different," frowned Tensa. "So what I can't see the last two rows of letters? It's not like I need to read something that tiny." His mother refrained himself from strangling him inside the store as he breathed deeply. He could see why his friends compared him to his stubborn son.

"Tensa, just try some out," he sighed. "Not all of them are ridiculous-looking, and you'll only need them for school."

"No," he huffed, crossing his arms. Ichigo nearly reached out to throttle him when a thought came to his mind.

"Plus . . . . girls love a guy wearing glasses, seeing their intelligence as something sexy," he shrugged slyly. Tensa blinked at that remark and an image came to his mind. Him wearing half-rimmed glasses while Naomi cuddled against him as they were reading underneath a cherry blossom tree.

". . . . I hate you, you know that?" he finally relented as he turned to glare at the display.

"All teens say that to their parents but they don't really mean it," smirked Ichigo.

"Whatever . . . ." As he was forced to try on some pairs, Shinji was just walking past the glasses store on his way to the supermarket. Noticing the bright orange hair through the front window, he blinked when he saw Ichigo and Tensa inside the store.

"Hey! Ichigo!" he grinned as he stepped in.

"Huh? Oh, hey there," smiled Ichigo while Tensa was busy sorting through the eyewares.

"Watcha doing in here?"

"Tensa's a bit nearsighted so I'm forcing him to get some glasses," he muttered with a shrug, unaware of Shinji's nearly blanched face at the mention.

"Glasses . . . .?" he questioned just before the teen turned around with black horn-rimmed glasses.

"Mom, what about these . . . .?" he mumbled, only to realize that both the Vizards flinched in shock at his new appearance. "Wh-what . . . .?" he frowned in surprise at their ashen expressions.

"You know what, you're right, Tensa," Ichigo muttered frantically, practically ripping the glasses out of his face. "You don't need glasses, in fact you can have laser eye surgery if the problem consists."

"Huh? But you said-"

"Shinji, sorry about that," muttered his mother. "I-I'm sure that didn't bother you with how he looked with glasses."

"Ah, right . . . ." frowned Shinji with a shake of his head before leaving. "See you guys later . . . ." Tensa blinked in confusion, as of why that man reacted like that, before turning to his mother.

"Mom . . . . what was that about?" he frowned. "Just five minutes ago, you whined that I should get some glasses. So why did you change your mind like that?"

". . . . Sorry, I guess I should consider your thought of not wanting to wear glasses," he suddenly smiled. "It's all right, Tensa, I-"

"Mom," he frowned in realization. "Those pair made me look like _him_, right?" Ichigo blinked at that and frowned sadly as he glanced away.

". . . . I'm sorry, Tensa," he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, I could get the surgery if you want," he muttered, but Ichigo shook his head.

"No, you can still see well," he sighed. "Please . . . . you don't have to do everything to make me happy, Tensa. I'm all right . . . ." The teen nodded as they left the store, but the ache throbbed in his heart. Even something as mundane as eyeware could trigger the traumatic dark past.

**41- Predator 2**

Growling lowly, Grimmjow crept down to the ground as he searched for his opponent. His cyan eyes narrowed at what had been looking for, a nest of chestnut hair peeking over the short bush. "Heh . . . . found you," he sneered with his sharp teeth as he crept closer. ". . . . Gotcha!"

"No!" Tensa squealed suddenly as he was playfully pounced by the former Sexta. The five year old laughed as he was pulled into the strong arms and was given a soft noogie. "I hate you, Grimm!" he whined. "You used your nose to find me!"

"Tch, you hair was the culprit this time," smirked Grimmjow, now holding him like a football as he walked into the clearing of the park. For a while, he was getting used to walking around in a gigai and relented to 'play' with Tensa. Under Starrk's supervision, he could challenge the child's potential, if he would be like his mother Ichigo someday when (if) he becomes a Soul Reaper. After finishing playing hide and seek (in the kid's perspective), Tensa suggested to play tag now.

"It's easy, you chase me and I chase you," smiled Tensa. "That's the game, Grimm."

"Ah, I think Nel used to do that back home," Grimm nodded, referring to Nel's game of 'Endless Tag' in Hueco Mundo, to this day that she was still playing with her fracciones. "All right, let's do it."

"Okay, but first put me down," he said. As soon as the blunet did that, he was poked in the side. "Tag, you're it!" he squealed as he suddenly took off.

"What the . . . .?" he frowned before going after him, the kid was almost as fast as Ichigo but he was catching up to him. Imagine if Tensa's flash steps would extremely fast when he gets older, he thought. "Come here!" he sneered, grabbing the boy around his waist.

"No . . . .!" laughed Tensa.

"Now what?" he smirked.

"Now I'm it, now I can chase you!" he smiled. Grimmjow smirked at the thrill, though it was child's play as he ran off, hoping that Kurosaki's kid will be like he could hope for once they fight for the first time.

**42- Candy**

Customers blinked at the owner of the candy shop, dead asleep over the counter with his snores muffled by his folded arms. They didn't know what to do, opting to shake him awake or just leave. One of the customers, however, saw a sign next to the mop of messy brown hair.

_'Please pay as you leave'_

Shrugging, the first customer paid in exact change for his snack and rest simply followed suit before leaving. The snoring eventually stopped before Starrk tiredly glanced up to see an array of coins and paper money. ". . . . Another job well done," he sighed, putting the money into the register before resuming back to sleep.

**43- Bathroom Pain**

"Tensa . . . . are you okay in there?" Ichigo muttered, knocking lightly on the bathroom door.

"No . . . ." whined the ten year old.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts . . . ." he whined softly. Ichigo sighed and shook his head, his mind simply came up with either indigestion or . . . . "And I keep pooping, Mama . . . ."

"Ew, I see . . . ." he sighed deeply. "It must've been from that chocolate cake from last night."

"But I only ate two slices . . . ." groaned Tensa.

"You ate two and a half, and they were big slices," he frowned. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah . . . ."

"But the cake was so good, right?"

"Yeah, Mama . . . ."

"That can happen," sighed Ichigo.

**44- Fast Food 3**

"Ew, what're you doing . . . .?" frowned Michirou, watching Tensa stacking fries into his burger. "You're putting fries on top of that? It already got cheese and bacon and other crap."

"It tastes good," Tensa shrugged. "Besides, it's gonna end up the same way whether or not that I eat it separately."

"But I thought that your aunt was teaching you how to cook right."

"That doesn't mean that I'd eat right," the teen smirked. As soon as he chomped down on the fries-burger, they heard a knock against restaurant window next to them. They glanced to see Naomi smiling warmly and waving at them before walking away. ". . . . Damn it," Tensa groaned, chewing lazily.

"What? She only waved at us and that's it," Michirou frowned in confusion.

"She must think that I'm some sloppy slob with the way I eat my burger," he grumbled out of context. "She probably won't look at me the same way tomorrow at school."

". . . . Dude, it's just a burger," he frowned. "If she hadn't ran away from the fact that you got a 'she-male' parent, then she wouldn't care about how you eat your food."

"Shut up."

**45- Doctor Check-up**

Tensa was perfectly healthy, as Isshin already knew, but his curiosity was nothing new as he tugged at his grandfather's white coat one day. "Goat . . . .! Goat . . . .!" he pestered, now grabbing at his leg.

"Now what is it, Tensa?" smiled Isshin, glancing down from his work.

"Tah?" he asked as he tugged at the coat.

"Oh, I'm a doctor," he played along, pulling him up to his lap. "I help people when they get sick, Tensa. For example . . . . I use this to hear their hearts." He used a stethoscope to press against the toddler's chest, Tensa blinked in confusion as he glanced down at the metal circle. "Mm-hmm, your heart's good," he smiled.

"Tahh?" Tensa muttered, reaching for the device.

"Here, hear my heart . . . ." he smiled as he helped him and he placed it against his chest. Tensa blinked in surprise at the soft thumping noise, he knew what it was. He had heard it so many times from his mother whenever he was cradled lovingly. "You hear it, Tensa?"

"Yah . . . .!" smiled Tensa.

"Yes, everybody's got a heart," smiled Isshin.

"Th-arrk?" he asked innocently. His grandfather smiled nonetheless, ruffling at his hair.

"Especially Starrk, he's becoming a human after all . . . ."

**46- Spanish**

"What is one, Tensa?" questioned Starrk as they walked home from preschool.

"It's _uno_, Starrk," Tensa answered.

"What's two?" he asked.

"It's _dos_."

"Okay, do you know the numbers up to ten, Tensa?" he challenged. Tensa glanced at him and nodded with a smile.

"Okay, Starrk," he nodded. "_Uno_ . . . . _dos_ . . . . _tres_, _cuatro_, _cinco_, _seis_, _siete_, _ocho_ . . . . um, _nueve_, and _diez_."

"Good job, Tensa," Starrk muttered with a small smile. "Your mother would be so proud of you for learning a new language."

"Wow," smiled Tensa. "How do you know so much Spanish, Starrk?"

"Ah . . . . I just do, it's a part of my life," he shrugged.

**47- Zoo 2 (A/N: Jaguars are different than leopards/black panthers, since they're heavier and more muscular. Don't really get why people symbolize the jaguar with Grimmjow, whose release form is 'Pantera'.)**

"Look at those cats, they're just walking around in a circle," muttered Ichigo, as the family gazed at the African leopards in the enclosure.

"That can happen, they have nowhere to go since they're stuck in there," Tensa muttered. Like before, the big cats gazed back at them though the most resumed to wandering around. There was one, however, that caught Ichigo's eyes. A black leopard with unusually cyan eyes.

"Look at that one," he pointed out. "He's staring at me so hard."

"Black cats are called panthers, right?" asked Starrk.

"Yeah . . . ." nodded Tensa.

"But this one looks different, this guy's got blue eyes . . . ." Ichigo frowned. "He reminds me of someone." The panther continued to stare at him, narrowing his eyes and seemingly smirking at him. It was like he was taunting him into a fight. "Huh, now I see it," he realized. "He looks like Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow . . . .? I don't get it," frowned Tensa, staring at the panther. Ichigo smirked a little, as the panther stalked away.

"It's a long story, Tensa."

**48- Naptime 4**

As usual, Tensa messed with his stepfather sleeping on the couch. This time, he had a long feather to tickle at him. The teen hid behind the back as he reached over to tickle at his face. "Uhh . . . ." Starrk mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his nose before going lax.

Tensa nearly sneezed out a laugh before doing it again, the feather wiggling at his ear. "Uhhn . . . ." Starrk frowned, scratching at his hair this time. Tensa chuckled under his breath, this was too easy. One more time, he leaned down to tickle at his face. "Ehh-choo . . . .!" the Primera suddenly sneezed out of his sleep, the germs unexpectedly spattered across Tensa's face and he jumped back in shock.

"Damn it, eww . . . .!" he exclaimed in disgust, storming upstairs to the bathroom. "I can't believe it . . . .!"

"Huh?" Starrk mumbled tiredly as he sat up and glanced around the living room, rubbing at his nose. "I thought I heard someone . . . . oh well."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Funny love!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	8. Chapter 8

Berry Angel by **Boogermeister**

**49- Cookies (guess what kinda cookie is it!)**

Tensa giggled lightly as he and his family returned from the supermarket. Usually, Isshin gloated that he could carry up to 15 bags at once. "You had fun food shopping, Tensa?" Ichigo smirked lightly, completely ignoring his sister Karin beating down their father as he settled down the young toddler onto the kitchen table. "It was your first time there, right?"

"Yah . . . .!" nodded Tensa, he had never seen so many varieties of colored packages and cartons and produce goods before. But he was more enthralled with the packages in the snack aisle, and he knew that one of his aunts had picked one, a blue one, out to buy. Now he has to find it, while his family was putting the food away. Glancing around, he saw only bread and cereals being placed next to him.

He frowned slightly, he only want the blue package of snacks. He saw something blue, but it turned out to be a box of oatmeal "Uhh . . . ." he frowned.

"Something the matter, Tensa?" asked Ichigo, noticing his concentrating look. "You want something to eat . . . .?"

"Yah," he mumbled, seeing more food taken out of shopping bags.

"What? You want a snack or something?" Tensa blinked and saw the package in Yuzu's hands, suddenly yelling out in exclaimed.

"Huh? What's with him?" muttered Karin.

"Oh . . . . he wants some cookies," realized Yuzu, smiling a little. Opening the package, she took out a few chocolate-sandwiched cookies. "Here you go, Tensa!" she smiled.

"Yay!" smiled Tensa, he took them and slobbered on the first one. This snack was tasty indeed.

**50- Crush (A/N: Shiro-chan's now grown for this drabble! Horrays for puberty!)**

Tensa blinked in confusion, why would Toushirou come here if there was no assignment for him? He wasn't really sure if Soul Reapers have vacations, but when the tenth Captain visited the teen and his mother it turned out that it was for something else. "Listen, there is something . . . . that I wish to speak to you about, Ichigo Kurosaki," he muttered, coughing a little in embarrassment.

"Okay . . . ." Ichigo frowned a little, glancing down at the once boyish Captain sitting by the dining room table. "Does it have to do with Tensa?"

"No . . . . but I do wish to speak with a family member of yours," he muttered, and both mother and son blinked in confusion.

"Who're you talking about?" he asked.

"Well . . . . I'd like to speak with your younger sister, Karin," he finally replied, blushing lightly. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as did Tensa's. Him? Speaking to Karin?

". . . . Do you like her, Toushirou?" muttered Ichigo.

"It's been years, you could at least try to call me Captain Hitsugaya!" Toushirou exclaimed in annoyance.

"Huh, well if you like my sister, I could call you how I wanna call you," he muttered, glancing away. "Besides, what business do you have with Karin?"

"You wanna date her or something?" Tensa asked obliviously, much to the Captain's surprise.

"U-uh, um . . . ." he stuttered before composing himself. "To rephrase that, I would like to court her . . . . that is, if you're okay with it, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Well . . . ." pondered Ichigo, scratching at his hair. "I don't really mind, but I think Dad might sob about his 'little girl growing up'."

"Mom . . . . Aunt Karin's nearly 27," his son frowned. "And she's already living on her own now that she's a regional soccer player. I doubt Goat-Face would really cry."

"So you don't really mind?" questioned Toushirou, his blue-green eyes blinking in subtle eagerness.

"I could take her where she lives," he suggested. "I got nothing to do . . . ." Walking through Karakura Town, Tensa and Toushirou finally arrived at a modest apartment building. "She lives on the third floor, numbered 10," he remembered, ringing the doorbell. It wasn't long until the door opened to reveal a young woman, her short black hair in a ponytail and was sporting a royal blue American Football jersey over denim jeans.

"Tensa, what a surprise . . . ." she muttered though frowning a little when she realized the white-haired man. "Wait . . . . don't tell me that . . . ."

"Yeah, Toushirou told me that you met him years ago," shrugged Tensa.

"Toushirou, is that really you . . . .?" Karin muttered in surprsise as she stepped closer.

"Y-yeah, it's really me-" Toushirou attempted to smile, only to get suddenly punched in the face. Tensa flinched in surprise at his aunt's action, did something happen between them that would cause her to do that?

"You retard! You waited this long just to talk to me?" she scowled. "You stupid idiot, I don't care that you're a Soul Reaper or not! I am not the type who would pine for some guy! Drop dead!" With that, the door violently slammed shut.

". . . . Wow," gasped Tensa, before helping Toushirou to his feet. "You're all right, Toushirou?"

"Man, she could pack a punch . . . ." he groaned in pain, holding his bloody nose.

"It runs in the family," he sighed. "Um . . . . what actually happened between you two?"

"Well . . . . I once played soccer with her, then I used to comfort her when . . . . Ichigo was missing during those times," he mumbled. "But after that, I just left without a good-bye. Guess it was my fault that I didn't try to contact her sooner . . . ."

"Yeah, but don't worry . . . . at least I could tell Mom that you got knocked out by Aunt Karin," he joked lightly as they left.

**51- Hammock**

"That's not fair . . . .!" whined Isshin one Spring day. "He's using what's belong to me, it was mine!"

"Oh my gosh, would you stop complaining?" scoffed Ichigo. "It's not like he would use it every day!"

"But he already did, it's been a week . . . .!" he whined. Whining over the fact that Starrk was using his hammock to nap. The former Primera slept deeply, oblivious to the crying man. Tensa, wondering what was the commotion, step out into the backyard to see Starrk sleeping in the hammock.

"Huh?" frowned the toddler as he wandered up to him. "Th-arrk?" he mumbled, grasping at the cloth to look at him. In response, he was picked up into hammock, the strong arms snuggling him against his chest.

"Sleep . . . ." Starrk muttered before conking out. Tensa blinked at him but said nothing as he simply closed his eyes.

**52- Scar**

Though it was amazing of making love for the first time, Starrk noticed that his new lover was now reluctant to have sex again. He understood it, Ichigo was molested and raped during his imprisonment by Aizen. He had read books about human nature so he had to be careful and cautious about approaching the subject. Reviewing the self-made Spanish homework Tensa had done, he heard Ichigo walking into the living room. ". . . . Hey," he muttered.

"Hey, Starrk," he sighed, sitting next to him on the couch. ". . . . Aren't you supposed to be working at the shop?"

"It was a slow week, so I decided to take a day off," he sighed. Ichigo glanced at him and shrugged in agreement, snuggling against him. Starrk noticed that, but was hesitant to cuddle back. He was afraid that any wrong move he made would make the young man recoil in fear. Already they started to become a family, and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it. "Um . . . . Ichigo," he muttered.

"Hm, yeah . . . .?" muttered Ichigo.

"I'm kind of afraid . . . . to touch you," he admitted. The orange-haired man blinked at that and frowned.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

". . . . You were hurt those years ago, so I don't know how you will feel about me . . . . wanting to have you again," he muttered. Ichigo blinked again and sighed sadly, nodding a little in understanding.

". . . . I'm just as afraid, too, Starrk," he mumbled. "I am afraid of being hurt . . . . and being used, and I'm still fragile about the death of Masaki. I can't go through that . . . . it's possible that I will lose myself again if Tensa gets hurt as well."

"Don't be ridiculous . . . . I would _never_ hurt Tensa," he frowned sadly, giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead. "He is my son now, and I love him. And I love you, Ichigo."

"I know . . . ." Ichigo nodded, scowling lightly at himself when warm tears pricked at his eyes. "I do love you, Starrk . . . . it's just that . . . ."

"What is it?"

"I still have the scar, Starrk . . . . when Tensa was born and Masaki was ripped away from me," he mumbled, grasping at his shirt. "If we tried to make love again, I'm afraid that you might be reminded of what Aizen had done to me. And you won't want me again . . . ."

". . . . That's not true, Ichigo," muttered Starrk. Slowly, he reached for his new lover's shirt and lifted it. It was true, the disfigured line across the stomach truly reminded him of what he had been through. "It makes me want you more, to protect you and Tensa forever . . . ."

"Really?"

"Yes . . . . in fact, the scar made you more perfect," he muttered. Ichigo couldn't take it, the happy tears trickled down his cheeks as he hugged the former Primera tightly and kissed at his face.

"You're really an idiot, Starrk," he smirked, kissing at his lips. "But that's why I love you for it."

"Then you don't mind if . . . ." he muttered happily.

"Yeah, I don't mind if it's with you," smiled Ichigo as he scratched through the disheveled brown hair. Starrk smiled back and kissed him, taking off his lover's shirt.

"You're truly perfect, Ichigo . . . ."

**53- First Day (A/N: Japanese school year starts at early Spring, which I still find odd to this day. But I'm just guessing a little about preschool uniform based on other anime series I've seen before but I could be wrong. Oh well.)**

Climbing onto his mother's bed, Tensa smiled as he began to jump up and down. "Wake up, Mama! Wake up!" the four year old squealed, much to Ichigo's tired dismay.

"Tensa . . . . it's too early for that," he mumbled, but Tensa pounced onto his stomach and giggled.

"But I'm starting school today, Mama! Remember?" At that, Ichigo's eyes opened in realization and sat up, a mix of anxiety and excitement was churning inside his brain.

"It is the first day of school . . . .!" he gasped with a wide smile. "Your first time in preschool, Tensa . . . .!"

"Yah, and I'm already dressed!" beamed Tensa as he stood up. Ichigo chuckled a little, the child was wearing a frumpled shirt and a pair of jeans stained with dirt from yesterday.

"I can see that but I believe that you need a different outfit to show off, Tensa," he smiled, carrying the child out of his bedroom. "After that, you will tell Starrk what you're gonna do today."

"Okay!" His mother helped him wear the acquired uniform for preschool, a light blue shirt and a navy shorts, before the child dashed off to go downstairs. "Starrk . . . .!" squealed Tensa, pouncing onto the former Primera who was sleeping on the couch. "Wake up, today's the first day of school!"

". . . . Is it?" Starrk muttered tiredly, slowly sitting up. "Want me to come with you?"

"Yeah! You gotta go with me!" he smiled eagerly.

"All right, let me get ready . . . ." Pretty soon, everybody was ready to leave, only for Ichigo to dodge his father's sudden attack as soon as they left the house.

"Damn it, Dad! Where did you come from?" he scowled, stomping him down.

"I-I just wanna see my precious grandson going to his very first day of school . . . ." whined Isshin.

"Then what about Karin and Yuzu? It's their first day of high school," he scoffed.

"They have already gotten Daddy's love . . . ."

"Come on, let Grandpa come too, Mama!" pestered Tensa, tugging at his bright yellow hat. Ichigo couldn't help but relent for his young son, dragging Isshin down the street. But the anxiety was now overtaking his excitement, Tensa going to school was symbolizing him growing up and gradually leaving the nest. What can he do, his son needed education but was scared of letting him go to the 'outside world'.

"Well are you scared, Tensa?" Ichigo asked, gripping the small hand as they reached the school building.

"Nuh-uhn," shrugged Tensa.

"I think your mother's the one that feels scared . . . ." muttered Starrk.

"What? I'm not scared," Ichigo tried to frown, but it was true now that Tensa was trying to tug away from his grip.

"It's picture time!" beamed Isshin, pulling out a camera as usual. "Come on, give your Grandaddy a big smile!"

"All right, Grandpa!" Tensa smiled, hugging at his mother's waist. Ichigo relented once again and hugged back with a smile, as his father took the picture. Five times. "Come on, I wanna go . . . .!" the child whined in impatience.

"Okay . . . . I'll see you later, Tensa," Ichigo smiled softly, picking him up to give him a big squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. "Good luck, sweetie . . . ."

"Bye, Mama!" Tensa smiled when he was put down and waved as he trotted off. "Bye, Starrk! Bye, Grandpa!"

"Bye, Grandaddy loves you . . . .!" sobbed Isshin.

"See you, Tensa," Starrk muttered with a small smile, waving a little. Ichigo cursed his inner maternal instinct for trying not to cry as he watched his son disappearing into the tiny crowd at the entrance, as teachers were herding them inside. "Let's go, need to open the shop . . . ." the former Primera sighed as he started to walk away.

"Yeah . . . ." Ichigo nodded, but he didn't move yet.

"Ichigo, it's okay . . . ." Isshin smiled softly as he patted him on the shoulder. "Your mother went through the same thing when you first started school."

"Really, Dad . . . .?" he sighed as he glanced at him. "If I remembered correctly, Mom just smiled while you sobbed your butt off."

"Yeah but afterwards, she was actually crying happily that her little boy was growing up," smiled Isshin. "It's all right, Ichigo . . . . this is one of the first part of his life that he will go through as he gets older."

"You're right, Dad," Ichigo smiled lightly, wiping away a trail of tear from his face. "I really am happy for Tensa . . . ."

**54- Family Portrait**

"Nuh . . . .!" whined Tensa as his hair was being combed.

"Can't you at least stay still, little boy?" Ichigo sighed in exasperation, holding down the young toddler on his lap. "It's not that serious, Tensa . . . ." He was getting ready for a photo shoot for him and his family, a very special one-time event for them. Everybody was dressed up, even the tomboyish Karin, but Tensa was the only one who was fussy in his sailor suit.

"Tensa, if you stay still I'll give a cookie," he bribed, and it worked as the child reluctantly settled down. "Good . . . ." he sighed, finishing his work. "There, now you're perfect."

"Uhh . . . ." Tensa frowned. He didn't care about that, now he wanted the cookie.

"Ugh, I wanna get this over with," frowned Karin, sulking in her flower-patterned dress. "How long do we have to do this?"

"We didn't even start yet," replied Ichigo. "And we're only gonna be in here for a half an hour or so."

"Whatever . . . ." The teen simply shrugged, while Tensa simply pouted over the broken promise for the cookie.

"Don't worry, you're gonna get the cookie after the photo," he smiled gently, kissing him on the head.

"Actually, I wonder why we would need to do this," shrugged Yuzu as she sat next to him. "We've already taken a thousand pictures of Tensa in the past few months already."

". . . . Doesn't matter, I don't really care how many times," he muttered softly, hugging his son tighter. "At least he'll know that he is loved by family so much."

_15 years later . . . ._

It was always straight in his face whenever he came home, Tensa habitually glanced at the hanged picture on the wall. There he was as the baby in the sailor suit, sitting on his smiling mother's lap. His two aunts standing on either side of him, and his grandfather smiling proudly behind him. The teen smiled at the pictures then the one underneath it, when he was twelve and with his other family.

Him, Ichigo, Starrk, and Lily.

**55- Troubles 5**

Again, Tensa smiled obliviously at Byakuya, who simply frowned at him. The toddler was left alone with him in the garden after Rukia remembered to do an errand for her Captain. ". . . . She could have given him back to Ichigo Kurosaki when she left," he muttered quietly, as the toddler decided to wander off.

"Ahh . . . .!" he smiled, staring down at the koi fish swimming in the pond before glancing back at the quiet man. "Loh . . . .!" he exclaimed as he pointed down.

". . . . Those are my koi fish, I appreciate your interest," Byakuya remarked, gingerly pulling him away from the pond. Tensa wandered off again, this time to the plum blossom tree.

"Ohh . . . ." he sighed, touching at the bark before glancing up to the ripening fruit. "Fooh . . . .?" he frowned, it looked like fruits but he wasn't sure. Byakuya noticed his interest of the tree now and blinked lightly.

It had been decades since his wife Hisana died, only she was the one who had liked the tree. He slowly walked up to the tree, as the little toddler tried to reach up for the apricot-like fruit. ". . . . You like to have one?" he questioned, glancing down at him.

"Huh . . . .?" Tensa blinked as the sixth Captain reached up to pluck one.

"Here . . . ." Byakuya muttered as he gave it to him, the toddler observed and touched it before smiling.

"Tahh . . . .!" he smiled at him. Far away on the roof, Ichigo and Renji watched the entire scene before them as the teen smiled.

"Wow, guess Byakuya's not much of a jerk after all," he sighed.

"Duh . . . ." Renji scoffed lightly with a smirk. "He really got a soft spot in his own way."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dot.

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	9. Chapter 9

*Sniffs* I'm a bit sad about the latest chapter of Bleach, when Ichi lost his powers. But I hope it's not for good, though!

Berry Angel by **Boogermeister**

**56- Bee (For Persistence, for giving me the idea while reading her fic 'Orange Beauty')**

Starrk snored softly as he was sleeping on a park bench, his long legs splayed forward and his head hung back with his mouth slightly opened. All the while, Tensa was busy playing on the playground, oblivious to the constant stares that was on his step-father. "Who can sleep in that position . . . .?" mumbled one young mother.

"He looks dead," a kid muttered before the second mother hushed him.

"Go play, don't stare at the man."

Suddenly, a small bee buzzed over them before it decided to land perfectly onto the tip of Starrk's nose. Both the mothers and their children stared in amazement yet scared that the bug would sting him in his sleep. ". . . . Should we wake him up?" the first mother spoke anxiously.

"No, the bee would sting him if we move him," frowned the second one.

"I wanna see that!" the young boy smiled in eagerness.

"Don't say that," she scolded.

". . . ." Starrk sighed deeply through his nose, causing the bee to fly away. He subconsciously rubbed at his face before going back to sleep. The mothers sighed in relief though the boy pouted in defeat, the little danger was gone.

**57- Sister 2**

"Rukia!" Tensa smiled as he pulled the petite Soul Reaper into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"All right, all right, you're crushing me!" Rukia smiled, playfully bopping the teen on the head. Tensa grinned as he put her down, he had always liked her since the time when he first met her as a baby. His mother told him that he forced her to clap with him, that was his way of accepting the new stranger. "Man, you're really big," smiled Rukia, staring up and down at him. "I really missed the days when you were just up to my waist."

"Well, drinking a lot of milk can do that to you," he joked.

"Shut up, where's that idiot you call your mother?" she laughed lightly as they walked into the apartment, Ichigo heard that from the kitchen and scowled.

"Who's the idiot?" he scoffed with a small smile as he walked up to her. "Hey there, Rukia . . . . still the Vice-Captain back at the Soul Society?"

"Yeah, I'm not the same unseated nobody that you used to know," she shrugged.

"You're never a nobody, not to Tensa's eyes," he smiled.

"Rukia, there's something I wanna tell you," pestered Tensa, his body shivered in anticipation. "Guess what I'm doing now . . . ."

"Uh . . . . you're skipping two grades!" she smiled. But the teen shook his head before glancing at his mother. Ichigo's eyes softened at the upcoming news and nodded his approval.

"Well . . . . Mom's finally letting me to be like you . . . . a Soul Reaper," he finally admitted. Rukia blinked in total surprise and her jaw dropped.

". . . . Really?" she questioned.

"Yes . . . . my zanpaku-tou said that it was my time now, and she's not kidding," he nodded. "When I told Mom about it, he simply accepted it. There's no going back."

"Ichigo . . . .? You're really permitting Tensa to become a true Soul Reaper?" she asked, glancing at Ichigo with concern. But the man simply nodded and shrugged.

"It's not that I'm not happy about it, but I knew that he'll start sooner than expected," he muttered.

"Geez, and I thought I was just coming by for a visit," she sighed deeply.

"Well, I'm glad I told you, Rukia," smiled Tensa. "You're the one that I could easily trust with my decision."

". . . . What do you mean by that, Tensa?" asked Rukia.

"Because I always care about you . . . . almost like a sister," he muttered sheepishly. Rukia blinked at that but smiled softly, grasping at his hand and patted on it.

"I am still sorry for the loss of your true sister, but I appreciate it," she smiled. "Guess that explains all those times when you ran to greet me and not Renji."

"Nobody likes Renji," Ichigo scoffed jokingly.

"Bet he's gonna nag at me like he did with you, Mom," smirked Tensa.

"But he's nothing but an idiot."

**58- Hate**

_Ichigo sniffled as he rubbed at his swollen stomach, he was lying on his side on the white bed within the prison cell that was called his bedroom. He felt the child kick dully, and more tears flowed down. "Why . . . .?" he mumbled weakly. "Why must you make me like this? You're _his_ child, and yet . . . . I cannot hate you because of him."_

_He felt the movement again, he was near the end of the pregnancy and soon he will be cut open for the 'heir' to be born. "It's not your fault . . . . it's not your fault that you're going to be born into this hell," he mumbled, rubbing at his stomach again. "It's that devil's fault, he stole away my freedom and he'll do the same with you. But . . . . what can I do about it? How can I protect you from your own father?"_

_He shifted his body gently to his back and stared wearily at the ceiling. "I'll try . . . ." he muttered softly, the last of the tears fell as he closed his eyes. "I'll try to love you as much as I can, so he wouldn't take you away from me . . . . I promise, because you're a part of me . . . ."_

Tensa peeked into his mother bedroom when he was napping, the young teen stepped in to realize that moist tears were seeping under his closed eyes. He frowned sadly as he walked up to the bed and gingerly climbed onto the mattress. "Mom . . . ." he muttered softly, snuggling against him. "Don't cry, I'm here . . . ."

Ichigo's breathing shifted as he slowly opened his eyes, he felt the tears as he glanced down at Tensa. He let out a soft smile as he wrapped an arm around him and kissed at the silky chestnut hair. "I love you so much, Tensa . . . ." he whispered.

"I love you, too, Mom," muttered Tensa. "You don't hafta cry while I'm around."

"Sorry . . . ."

"It's all right . . . ."

**59- Breakfast**

"Starrk . . . . Starrk," the five year old muttered, poking at the snoring man. "Starrk, I'm hungry . . . ."

"Hm . . . .?" he mumbled tiredly as he opened his eyes. ". . . . What is it?"

"I'm hungry, Starrk," Tensa muttered.

"Then why didn't you wake your mother up?" he asked softly, yawning as he sat up from the couch.

"He's sleeping because the school made him tired."

". . . . Guess that explains it," he sighed. "I don't know how to make food for you, though."

"I know how to make cereal," he replied.

"All right, then make it . . . ." sighed Starrk, within seconds he fell back asleep. Tensa simply blinked as he shrugged and trotted into the kitchen.

_Moments later . . . ._

". . . . At least the mess is lighter this time," Ichigo frowned tiredly, staring down at the small puddles of milk on the table then the scattered cereal flakes on the floor. "You didn't try to wake me up, Tensa?"

"I thought that you would be still sleepy from school, Mama," he pouted.

"Don't worry about that," he sighed. "I'm working hard to become a doctor like Grandpa, remember?"

"Yeah . . . ."

"Now, go beat up Starrk for me because he didn't help you with your breakfast," he smirked. "I'll be here cleaning up the mess."

"Okay, Mama . . . ." he nodded before running off, his mother smirking as he heard a soft punch and a tired grumble.

**60- Shave**

"You ever try shaving that goatee, Starrk?" asked Ichigo, out of the blue as they were getting dressed in their bedroom. Starrk paused buttoning his shirt and stared in actual surprise at his lover.

". . . . What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I dunno, Dad always have that five o'clock shadow but he rarely shaves," he shrugged. "I just . . . . kinda wonder how you'd look like without the goatee." Much to Ichigo's own surprise, Starrk frowned at him and turned away.

"I won't do it, so why would I bother?" he frowned, leaving the room. Ichigo blinked and frowned in confusion, he was just curious so why Starrk acted defensive over facial hair?

"'I won't do, so why would I bother . . . .?', how stupid . . . ." he mumbled as he left the room for the bathroom. Looking for the brush, he caught a glance at a shaving razor on the counter. He immediately smirked, an idea came to him as he picked it up. "Starrk, can you come here for a second?" he called out. A while later, the former Primera walked in and blinked.

"What is it, Ichigo?" he muttered, only for his eyes to widen when he saw the razor. "Ichigo . . . ." he growled lowly as he stepped away.

"Come on, it's just a patch on your chin," he smirked. "Just one swipe and it's done."

"No way," he frowned.

"Yes way." Instantly, Starrk jolted off as he flew down the stairs but Ichigo quickly followed. Tensa, who was eating toast in the kitchen, suddenly heard the commotion just before his step-father rushed into the room.

"What the-" he startled just as Starrk quickly hid behind him, away from Ichigo.

"Get that away from me," Starrk gritted, glaring at the smirking man who was acting innocent despite the razor.

"Aw, the razor won't hurt you, Starrk," he smirked. "It's not like you won't be different without the goatee."

"Then put that thing away," he growled, cowering behind the bewildered pre-teen.

"No," he replied as he stepped closer.

"Do it."

"No." Another step.

"I'll throw Tensa at you."

"What?" Tensa gasped sharply.

"So?" Ichigo stepped closer once more. In an instant, Starrk crossed him as the other man made the first move, tossing Tensa at his mother in the process.

"You won't take me down . . . .!" he gritted, rushing quickly out of the room then out of the house. Ichigo laughed softly to himself while Tensa scowled in absolute confusion.

"Can someone tell me why Starrk acted like he snorted some crazy drug?" he scoffed.

"It's nothing, Tensa, I just wanted to mess with him," he smirked.

"Over facial hair?" he questioned.

"Aw, he's just a little sensitive about it . . . ."

**61- Scarred for Life**

Again and again, Tensa buried his head with his pillow. "Damn it, again . . . .?" he groaned in disgust. Even through the closed doors, he could hear his mother and step-father going at it as they always did a few nights a week. Mainly Ichigo, who barely retained his loud moaning and whimpering.

"S-Starrk, don't stop . . . .! Keep doing that . . . .!"

"Argh, I can't take it anymore . . . .!" groaned the teen, tossing the pillow away. He got off the bed and stormed out of the room. "Hey! Quit doing that, I can't sleep with all those nasty noises anymore!" he shouted, banging on the locked bedroom door. The moaning abruptly halted, followed by a discouraged groan. "Man, was it that hard, you perverts . . . .?" he scoffed tiredly before storming back to his room.

". . . . Told you that he'd complain, but did you listen?" Ichigo scowled with an embarrassed blush across his face. Starrk simply stared at him before shrugging.

"You like it anyway . . . ." he sighed. "Unless you want to be gagged."

"That's it, I'm not in the mood anymore," he frowned.

"You're lying . . . ."

". . . . Damn it, you're right."

**62- Scarred for Life Again**

Tensa grumbled softly as he rubbed his eyes and got off his bed, last night was the worst. He barely managed to sleep without the grostesque images threatened to pop up in his mind. Ichigo and Starrk rutting around like rabbits in heat . . . . ". . . . Ugh!" he shivered in repulsion. "Disgusting, the both of them . . . ." Searching for his towel, he found it and opened his door.

Just as he did that, his parents' door opened. Starrk, with an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth, tiredly staggered out. ". . . . Hey there, Tensa . . . ." he mumbled. But Tensa said nothing, as he noticed one major thing on his step-father.

He was bare naked.

"Um, Starrk . . . ." he muttered through gritted teeth, glaring away.

"Hm?"

"You're not wearing pants," he scoffed lowly. Starrk blinked before the sleep spell finally went away, and glanced down.

"Oh . . . . sorry about that, that and about last night," he muttered softly.

"Whatever," he frowned, storming into the bathroom. Starrk sighed tiredly as he went back inside, Ichigo was still sleeping as he climbed back onto the bed.

". . . . He's mad at us," he sighed, lighting up his cigarette and inhaled.

". . . . Maybe me, but not you," mumbled Ichigo, slowly waking up. Starrk shrugged as he patted him lightly on the hips. "Don't worry . . . . we'll try your suggestion next time."

"Kinky," Starrk smiled a little, earning a light smack at the arm.

**63- First Year Anniversary**

"Are you nervous, Ichigo?" smiled Orihime.

". . . . About what?" Ichigo frowned a little, when he was invited to lunch with his friends.

"Since you're often forgetful, Orihime's trying to say that it's almost a year since you took that Arrancar Starrk as your lover," sighed Uryuu. Ichigo frowned, he really did forget. How can he, the time they had officially became a couple was a week before Tensa's birthday.

"Well I was thinking about Tensa's birthday, but . . . ." he sighed. "What to do with Starrk? What kinda gifts to give each other?"

". . . . Paper?" Orihime shrugged.

"They're not married," muttered Chad. "But I don't think the guy would mind of what he's getting, so don't worry about it."

"Well now I am," frowned Ichigo. "It's in two days so I don't know what to give him with a personality like his." That much was true, all he does is smoking and sleeping. And in between, sleeping with him. Then what to give him, a blanket and an ashtray?

"Maybe you could give him something that relates to his days as an Arrancar, Ichigo," Uryuu suggested. "I know he regained a human soul for all these years, but I don't really think that he wants to forget it completely."

"That's true, his dog's still have the last of his Hollow part," Orihime agreed.

"I'm not sure if that's helping," he sighed deeply, scratching at his hair. Why would he give a present that would make Starrk think about his Arrancar days? What is there that is missing? "Oh . . . ."

"What is it, Ichigo?" she asked.

"Well . . . . guess I could figure out something," he sighed. But in his mind, he hoped that he doesn't regret it. Finally, on the day of the anniversary, he stopped in front of the tattoo shop after leaving school. "Okay, I can do this . . . ." he sighed deeply, stepping inside.

_A few hours later . . . ._

Ichigo winced as he came home, his hand rubbing at his left hip as he walked into the living room. ". . . . Starrk," he muttered, when he saw him dozing on the couch. "Wake up, there's something I need to tell you."

"Huh . . . .?" Starrk mumbled as he opened his eyes. "You're home late."

"Because I was getting a gift for you, Starrk," he muttered.

"A gift . . . .?"

"Yes, today's the day that we became lovers," he nodded. Starrk blinked and sighed deeply.

"I knew that . . . . so what did you get me?" he asked.

"Okay . . . . don't get mad because it's permanent," he muttered shyly, lifting his shirt then pushing down the edge of his pants. The former Primera blinked in surprise and sat up as he stared at the tattoo on his lover's left hip, a small gothic-style '1' was still fresh over the red skin.

"Ichigo . . . .?" he frowned, and Ichigo's face tensed.

"You don't like it?" he questioned sadly.

"No . . . ." he muttered as he reached for his waist and pulled him closer. "I love it, Ichigo."

"R-really?" muttered Ichigo as a light blush appeared at his face.

"Number one, that was I once was when I was an Espada," he muttered softly, gingerly licking at the fresh ink. "It's perfect on you . . . . this officially made us a couple."

"So . . . . where's my gift, Starrk?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm . . . . It was just dinner, but after seeing this . . . ." he muttered, growling softly as he licked at the tattoo again. "Now there's something else in mind."

"You pervert . . . .!" he smiled.

"We're lucky that Tensa's staying over at your father's tonight," he sighed with a small smirk. "You don't have to hold back . . . . I want to make you scream."

"Oh man . . . ." Ichigo laughed quietly.

Happy anniversary.

**64- Heartful Birthday**

Starrk felt different as he suddenly woke up one winter morning, and he felt different than before. But what was it? His body felt heavy like lead as he tried to sit up. "Ugh . . . ." he groaned softly. He scratched at his chest when he suddenly realized it. A hearbeat thudding softly inside him. He frowned in confusion but he then remembered; the gigai he was in was made to eat away his Hollow reiatsu. From what he was told, his konpaku will be converted into that of a human soul.

In other words, he was becoming a full human now he has a heart. ". . . . Hey Starrk, you're finally awake?" muttered Ichigo as he opened the closet door, as he was putting away the thick bedsheets in the bottom shelf.

"Yeah . . . ." mumbled Starrk as he climbed out. "Is it still cold out there?"

"It's the middle of January, what do you think?" shrugged the teen before leaving the room, and the former Primera followed. He was still scratching at his chest when they went downstairs, having a heart was so surreal to him. In his former life, it was just a hole in his chest like most other Hollows had. But even then, he had an almost human-like emotions, mainly from being lonely. So maybe that was it, he had a heart now because he wasn't lonely anymore.

Aside from Lilynette, he appreciated being around Tensa and Ichigo and his family. "Ah, Th-arrk!" smiled Tensa when he entered the kitchen, the two year old trotted up to him to hug at his leg.

"Hey there . . . ." he sighed tiredly, patting at his head.

"You ever notice that . . . . this guy's with us for over a year but we don't know his birthday," Karin muttered in realization.

"Huh, I don't think we bother to ask Starrk about that," Ichigo frowned a little before turning to him. "Do you even have a birthday, Starrk?"

". . . . Actually, I'm not sure what exact day that I was reborn as an Arrancar, since I can't really remember much before then," muttered Starrk.

"Then . . . . what should be his birthday?" asked Yuzu. "Are there any day that were special to him?"

"No, there's nothing . . . ." Starrk glanced down at Tensa, who smiled at him, and sighed lightly. "Can it be today then?"

"Huh?" Ichigo frowned.

"I don't mind if today could be my birthday," he shrugged.

"Really . . . .?" he sighed deeply. "If that's what you want-"

"What was that? Do I hear birthday?" Isshin exclaimed suddenly, rushing into the kitchen from the clinic. "Is someone having a birthday party?"

"No, and shut up!" Karin scowled, chucking a cereal bowl at his face.

"Guess that's okay," sighed Ichigo, scratching at his shaggy hair.

"About a party?" Starrk frowned slightly.

"No, today's being your new birthday," he replied. "January 15, that'll be your day."

"But what would be his age?" asked Yuzu in interest. That was a good question, Ichigo glanced at the brunet and blinked.

"Maybe . . . . 24, 25?" he mumbled.

"Okay, today's my birthday and I'm 24 years old," Starrk nodded in agreement.

"Yeeh . . . ." giggled Tensa.

"So, what do you wanna do on your birthday, Starrk?" Ichigo asked. The former Primera glanced away in ponder and sighed.

"I dunno . . . . sleep?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Next Chapter, I'll write a mostly Halloween-themed drabbles! Yays! But I won't update 'Wolf's Love for Moon' anytime soon cuz I'm going to an Anime convention for the weekend, bummer.

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	10. Chapter 10

Man, couldn't think much of the Halloween theme but all of them iz good! Enjoy! P.S.- not really sure if Japanese people really do celebrate Halloween. Oh well.

Berry Angel by **Boogermeister**

**65-Jason**

"Do we have to visit . . . .?" frowned Renji when he and Rukia walked up to the apartment. On their way, they saw decorations of carved pumpkins and and flimsy ghosts hanging by the windows. "And especially on this time of year? You know that Hollows sometimes come out here, Rukia."

"You know you didn't have to come," frowned Rukia. "You're just hating the fact that Tensa has my attention, and it's been over 14 years."

"It's not that," he mumbled under his breath. The petite woman rolled her eyes at him and rang the doorbell. "It's true that the kid likes you, but it's almost like a sister."

"I know but-" The door suddenly swung open and both of them jumped back in shock; it was a tall man in a jumpsuit, wearing a dirty hockey mask. "What the . . . .?" Rukia gasped in fear, noticing that the man was holding a bloody machete.

"Hah, scared you guys!"

"Huh . . . .?" Renji frowned in surprise, as the mask was pulled off to reveal Tensa grinning.

"I scared ya, I scared ya . . . .!" he laughed in a sing-song voice.

"You little brat . . . .!" Rukia scowled angrily as she kicked him in the shin. "Why'd you did that for, Tensa!"

"Because it's Halloween, duh!" he scoffed.

"You go around, scaring people like that?" frowned Renji.

"No, you guys are the first ones," smiled Tensa as they stepped inside. "I showed it to Starrk this morning but he just stared at me."

"Ichigo's right, you got your wierd sense of humor from your grandfather," sighed Rukia.

**66- Pumpkin**

"Mama, I want this one!" beamed Tensa, hugging at the bright orange squash that was obviously bigger than him. Ichigo sighed as he walked up to his son.

"Tensa . . . . that thing gotta weight up to 80 pounds," he sighed. "Not to mention how much mess it'll make when we carve it out."

"Aw . . . ." the five year old pouted.

"Come on, we'll find the perfect one," he smiled lightly as they wandered through the small patch. "I'm just saying, we can't have that pumpkin because you know that Goat-Face'll try to mangle it in his own creative way."

"That's why I wanted it," he argued.

"Then you're wierd like Grandpa," he smirked, causing his son to scowl at him.

**67- Jaques-o'-lantern**

Grimmjow frowned at the carved pumpkin on the kitchen table, the one that Ichigo had made. ". . . . What bullshit is this?" he grumbled. The hollowed out squash was already lit, revealing the feral yet comical rendition of the former Sexta.

"You don't like it, Grimmjow?" asked Nel, blinking obliviously at the pumpkin.

"Kurosaki's mocking me, by using this . . . . thing to carve at!" he scowled.

"Really, I don't see it," she shrugged. "This is what most humans do at this time of year, I heard that they were first used to drive away spirits."

"It's driving me crazy, if you ask me," Grimmjow scoffed as he picked it up. "Once I see Ichigo, I'm gonna chuck it at his face."

"Oh, don't do that, Grimmjow."

"Shut it, watch me," he grumbled just as the eleven-year-old walked into the kitchen.

"Grimmjow . . . . what're you doing?" Tensa frowned in confusion. Grimmjow blinked at him and frowned awkwardly, putting down the pumpkin.

"Well . . . . I just saw this on the table and I thought that, um . . . ." he grumbled.

"He said that the pumpkin looked like him," snitched Nel, ignoring the annoyed scowl from Grimmjow.

"Oh, that . . . .?" mumbled Tensa, glancing down sheepishly. "Well, it's kinda my idea."

"Huh? Why's that, kid?" questioned the blunet.

"Because since Jack-o'-lanterns are supposed to be scary, I thought that your face would be good for it," he shrugged. "Your face is scary enough to scare away those who tried to challenge you, so I suggest to Mom and he agreed with it."

"But he didn't have to make me look like this . . . ." Grimmjow frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Still, I asked him to do it because . . . . I really think that you're awesome, Grimmjow," he replied, and Grimmjow blinked in surprise at that.

"You think I'm awesome, kid?" he muttered.

"Yeah . . . ." nodded Tensa. Grimmjow let a deep exhaled and scratched through his hair.

"Damn, I can't feel like this . . . ." he muttered under his breath before glancing at him, feeling his face warming up at the compliment. "Thanks, I guess . . . ." Tensa smiled at him and left the kitchen. ". . . . Man, he's the kid of my rival and yet I'm having this weirdness inside of me."

"It's called caring, Grimmjow," smiled Nel. "You actually care about Tensa."

"Tch, get bent . . . ." he scoffed softly as he glanced at the pumpkin. "Don't know what you're talking about."

**68- Bakeneko**

Michirou frowned at the black cat that was nestled onto Tensa's shoulder as they walked from school, the animal often came by to be with the animal lover. "You sure that cat's not a stray or some feral, Tensa?" he sighed.

"No . . . . this cat's belongs to my Mom's old friend," he shrugged, lightly scratching at the feline's head. "He would let her wander around the city and now she comes by to greet us."

"But a black cat . . . .? Aren't they considered bad luck?" he frowned.

"Not really, depending on the cultural concept."

"And don't they hang around witches and sorcerers and shit?"

"Huh? Do you really that?" scoffed Tensa. "Although her owner wears a hat and talks like he's in another world."

"Quit making fun of me . . . ." grumbled Michirou as he began to lag behind. He glanced at the cat, who glanced back, and frowned again. "What're you looking at?"

". . . . Not much, boy," the cat suddenly talked in a masculine voice, and the teen halted his steps in shock.

"Wh-wh-what the . . . .?" he gasped sharply, catching Tensa's attention.

"Huh? What's the matter, Michirou?" he muttered as he glanced at him.

"The . . . . the cat just talked, dude!" he exclaimed, pointing at the oblivious feline.

"Really . . . .? And I can fart out the ABC's," he smirked lightly.

"I'm serious! And the cat got a guy's voice, too!" gasped Michirou. "Maybe that quack's really a witch, like you say!"

"Come on, you drank one too many energy drink at lunch earlier," scoffed Tensa, as he resumed walking. "Let's go, I need to help Starrk stocking up an ass-load of candies since Halloween's coming up."

"But, but-"

"I like tuna, give me tuna . . . ." smirked the cat, much to his shocked expression.

"There, the cat did it again!" he exclaimed, earning passerbys to glare at him in confusion.

"Uh-huh . . . ."

_Later . . . ._

"That's not a really good prank you played on his friend," Yoruichi sighed, her tail thumping lightly against countertop.

"Yeah well, he needed to get back at for joking about my family a lot," shrugged Tensa, putting away chocolate-sandwiched cookies that are seasonally orange-flavored. "Besides, it's not like he'll remember it. He'd be so freaked out that he might not think about it, he'll just blame it on the energy drinks."

"Let's hope so . . . ."

**69- Costume Party**

"Hee hee . . . .!" giggled Tensa, prancing around in his Grim Reaper costume after just eating two bite-sized chocolate candies. The four-year-old then followed after his mother, dressed like a teen victim from a horror film with a 'blood-stained' shirt, and squealed when he saw the same candy in his hand. "Mama, I want more chocolate!" he beamed.

"Heh, not likely you bag of sugar," smirked Ichigo, ruffling at his hair before walking away. Tensa pouted a little before deciding to con the adults at the party. Seeing the glitter-covered vampire Orihime, he walked up to her and tugged at her cape.

"Hm? Oh, hey there Tensa!" smiled Orihime as she glanced down. "What is it?"

"I want some candy!" he replied before remembering his basic etiquette. "Uh, please!"

"Well-"

"Gotcha, my cute little bloodsucker!" squealed Chizuru, suddenly glomping the unexpected girl.

"Gahh!" she shrieked in surprise.

"Damn it, let go of her!" scowled Tatsuki, the other 'teen victim' stomped her down. Tensa frowned a little before wandering off to see Uryuu, in a mad scientist lab coat, sitting by the living room window.

"Uryuu . . . .!" he smiled, leaning against his knee. "Guess what!"

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Uryuu, glancing down at him.

"Um, Mama says you hafta get me some candy, please," he smiled but the man simply frowned at him.

"Oh no, I know that you're lying to me," he sighed. "I know that Ichigo won't like it if I give you any more candy."

"Aww . . . ." he frowned, now he has to find another grown-up to give him some sweets. Chad, dressing like a boxer champion, didn't help as he simply patted him on the head. His aunts, Yuzu as a pop rocker and Karin as a punk rocker, just bickered over who should give some to him. Losing attention, Tensa walked away and went into the kitchen. The large bowl of candy was right on the center of the table, but he can't try to get it. His mother would see him and he would get scolded. "Ugh . . . ." he frowned in a pouting manner.

Suddenly, someone patted him on the head. "Huh?" Tensa glanced up and saw Starrk; at the family's bizarre request, he was dressed like a homeless person.

"Don't tell anyone this," he muttered softly, taking a handful of candy. "Here you go, Tensa . . . ."

"Oh . . . .!" gasped Tensa. "Thank you, Starrk!"

"Hide in your room for a while, nobody will notice you," he suggested.

"Okay . . . .!"

**70- Devils are Coming**

"Stop it."

"No."

"Stop it."

"Nope."

"Stop . . . . poking me."

"Make me."

". . . . Damn it, quit poking me with that stupid fork thingy!" frowned Shinji as he swatted away Tensa's plastic trident. "You little devil!"

"Heh, I am a devil," smirked the eight-year-old, he was only dressed in a red shirt but he was sporting the small tail and the little horns peeking over his chestnut hair. "And now I'm torturing you to get me some candy, Shinji."

"Tch, don't that guy own a candy store? Get it from him," grumbled the blonde vizard, waving him away dismissively.

"Can't, Mama won't let Starrk give me some," he sighed as he sat next to him in the same old abandoned warehouse. "I'm not sure if it's because he's a doctor and that too much candy isn't good for me."

"Duh, eating too much sugar can much you feral. Just look at Hiyori . . . ."

**71- Costume Party 2**

Rukia blinked in surprise at Starrk sleeping on the couch as ususal, but it was what he was wearing that made her smirked a little. The former Primera were wearing an opened floral pink kimono and the straw hat to go along with his black clothing. "Um . . . . is he supposed to be Captain Kyouraku?" she smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"He does kinda look like him," shrugged Renji. "Put a bottle of sake next to him and he'd be his twin."

**72- Jeepers Creepers**

Tensa groaned for the umpteenth time, he was supposed to get ready to meet Naomi at the movies. Not slashing down a butt-load of Hollows that conveniently popped up just before his date. "Damn it . . . .!" he scoffed in annoyance. He was just about to go back into his human body nearby when another Hollow popped out of nowhere in an attempt to slash at him.

"Oh my- come on, this can't be serious!" he scowled, dodging the attack before slashing at the monster. "Ahh! I hate this, I dunno why I wanted to be a Soul Reaper!"

"Oi, what's the matter, Kurosaki?" Tensa frowned in surprise before turning to see Grimmjow sauntering up to him with a small smirk.

"Tch, what happened by just calling me Tensa or just 'kid', Grimmjow?" he scoffed.

"Only when you're in your daily life," he smirked. "And what's wrong, can't stomp out the roaches?"

"I was on my way to . . . . meet a friend when the Hollows started coming out of nowhere and attacked me," he frowned.

"Huh, it's tougher than expected, eh?" Grimmjow shrugged. "But if you want, I could help you . . . ."

"Wait, what're you up to?" questioned Tensa, but the former Sexta just shook his head.

"Relax . . . . the Soul Society won't act crazy, since I'm not that much of a danger to them," he smirked. "I'll assert my territory and the Hollows won't come around for the time being."

"Uh, okay," Tensa sighed as he jogged off. "Thanks, Grimm!"

"You owe me another fight next time!" sneered Grimmjow.

"Fine . . . .!"

_Next time . . . ._

"Ouch . . . .! Stop that! Stop shooting those sharp thingies at me!" cried Tensa as he ran through the air from the darts. "You promised that you wouldn't change into your released form, Grimmjow!"

"So sue me, Kurosaki!" laughed Grimmjow, as he sonido'd after him in an animalistic speed.

"You're not being fair!" he scowled. "I'll tell my Mom on you!"

**73- King of Prey**

"What does the lion sounds like, Tensa?" smiled Ichigo, when he crouched down to his young son's level.

"Rahh . . . .!" the three-year-old growled playfully in his furry costume. His mother laughed lightly and picked him up for a special outing before the trick-o'-treating. "I a cat, Mama!"

"That's right, you're a big cat, a lion," remarked Ichigo. "Lions are called the king of the jungle, because they're a cool animal."

"I cool?"

"Yes, but you're also cute," he smirked, pecking at his cheek as they left the house. "Sometimes . . . . I'm called King by an old friend of mine, Tensa. And Grimmjow is often nicknamed King."

"Geh-Geh a king?" Tensa asked innocently, still calling the former Sexta the familiar name.

"Ehh . . . . in his own rights. But he's just nutty," sighed Ichigo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Another bonus drabble: GrimmIchi- Perfect Being 3**

Must he say it again? _It just wasn't his day._ After Grimmjow managed to put away the mangled piece of metal that was once his cab, he realized that he had forgotten to pick up food for his pet cat when he reached home. Then his boss called him (mostly cursing him out) about not getting the cab for overhaul. His answer to that? "This one fare just dropped in on me, Nnoi . . . ." he sighed softly.

"Huh? What kinda fare yur talkin' 'bout?" his boss questioned at his almost dreamy tone.

"Y'know . . . . this one fare that you really like," mumbled Grimmjow. "That you wouldn't let go, despite dropping them off to their destination."

"Really? What's this fare like?"

"Ah . . . . 5'9", nice legs, great skin," he sighed. "Just . . . . perfect." Later on, a mail dropped by while he was eating take-outs. He didn't want to read it, but was promised free food by the Asian guy who was selling food by his window.

"'You are fired'!" proclaimed the man when he read the mail, which made Grimmjow's frown deepened further. What else can happen? Then his mother called him soon after.

". . . . You always do that, you never call your own mother!" she whined, which the blunet groaned as he was about to smoke a cigarette. "Not even you won a contest for Fhloston Paradise, you won't even bother to tell me about that!"

"What're you talking about? I wouldn't know about that!" he scoffed. "All day, I was in a car accident, got chased by cops, had a gun in my face _twice_, and recently I was fired! Anyway, how would I know about winning some contest. I would've gotten a mail about it or something-" At that, said mail suddenly came by in the clear tube and he glanced at it in surprise.

"Grimm, they've been blaring your name on the radio, you dumb ape!" scoffed his mother. "I can't believe it, my own son . . . .!" Suddenly, his doorbell rang and he glanced up at the video monitor. It was someone he had least expected after all these years.

"Mom, think I have to call you back . . . ." he grumbled, hanging up the phone. This couldn't be good, he thought as he opened his door. ". . . . General Abarai, what a pleasant suprise," he greeted with sarcasm dripping heavily from his lips, glaring at the infamous Crimson Pineapple.

"It's good to see you too, Major Jaegerjaques," smirked the red-head. Again, how can get this any worse?

"So what do I owe this pleasure, Renji . . . .?" he frowned in suspicion as he let him and two other officers in. And his suspicion was right, practically breaking the fluorescent light when Renji simply revealed that the Federation rigged the contest just so he could go undercover on a mission. "So that's it, huh?" he scoffed when he took the tickets and scrutinized it. "Just to go that far to get me for this mission."

"Well old tricks are the best tricks," smirked Renji. "You'll go to Fhloston Paradise, and Officer Izeburg will accompany you." Said woman, large-looking with two large buns, stepped forward and stood at attention. Grimmjow just stared at her and nearly blanched. Yep, his day was nothing but shit after shit after shit.

"I am _not_ going . . . ." he muttered through his teeth, and Renji blinked in confusion.

"Why not?"

_Bzzzz!_

"Huh?" frowned Grimmjow when the doorbell buzzed, he wasn't expecting nobody when he glanced at the monitor. Suddenly, his heart jolted in surprise at the sight of the orange fuzzy hair. It was Ichigo waiting at the other side of the door. "Oh shit!" he cursed under his breath.

"Who is that?" frowned Renji.

"Huh? Oh, it's um . . . . it's my fiance!" he quickly replied, blocking the monitor from view.

"You're getting married, Major?" he questioned.

"No, I mean, yes!" he blabbered. "It's just that I like him and I wanna marry him but he actually hates the military and he knew that the military ruined the my last marriage and he cannot know that you're here!"

"Uh, okay Major! But what can we do about it?" frowned Renji. Without thinking much, Grimmjow simply stuffed all three of them into his fridge, internally glad to do that as he hastily pressed a button before the fridge went down and a shower stall appeared above it.

"All right . . . ." he sighed out in relief before opening the door. There he was, the orange-haired being was cleanly dressed with a plain white shirt and a bronze-colored leather pants. He'd like to admit it, Ichigo looked just as hot as that bandage-like wrap earlier. "Hey there . . . ." he smirked lightly.

"Pi'ko lai . . . ." smiled Ichigo with a short wave. Then the driver didn't expect this one coming. A gun to his face for the third time.

". . . . Shit . . . ."

"Sorry about this, Mister Jaegerjaques, but we must talk to you for a moment~!" smiled Urahara as they made their way in, as Ichigo obliviously glanced around. The blond-haired priest was way too happy in an attempt to rob Grimmjow as he pointed the weapon at him. "We heard that you've won a contest to Floston Paradise, and I believe that we need the tickets!"

"The tickets? For what?" frowned Grimmjow.

"To save the world," he replied.

"Shit . . . . if I had a nickle whenever someone said that," he scoffed.

TBC...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Gahh, finally! I've been struggling with my second chapter of my 'Dark Moon Rising' prequel so this is a little late!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	11. Chapter 11

Yays, the new arc of Bleach is coming out this week, I'm so excited! Betcha new fanfic will center around it!

Berry Angel by **Boogermeister**

**74- Springpetals**

Ichigo sighed sadly when he saw Tensa squealing happily at a cherry blossom tree. They both knew what this meant, but it was different. Tensa remembered it as a first-ever tree he had seen, but with Ichigo it was more tragic. His stillborn daughter, Masaki was buried underneath one in Las Noches back in Hueco Mundo. From what Nel had told him, the structure was still there so the infant was still in peace.

"Mama . . . . Loh!" smiled Tensa as he touched at the bark and glanced back at his mother.

"Yeah, the tree's pretty, isn't it?" Ichigo sighed with a small smile.

**75- Challenge**

"What is that . . . .?" frowned Grimmjow as he stared at the frisbee-like device in Ichigo's hands.

"It's my old toy, called Simon Says," muttered Ichigo as he placed it on the living room floor. "The concept is to repeat the colors and speed of the machine."

"Wow, sounds interesting," mumbled Tensa.

"How do you play it?" asked Nel as they huddled over it. Grimmjow scoffed softly as he glanced away, getting excited over an old game.

"You're interested, Grimmjow?" Ichigo suggested.

"Ch, like I would be," scoffed the former Sexta.

"Oh . . . . guess you're not man enough to play then, huh?" he smirked. Grimmjow stiffened at that and glared hard at him, causing the eight year old to muffle his laughter.

"What did you say, Kurosaki?" he sneered.

"Uh-oh," sighed Nel, as Tensa smirked at the challenge.

"Well, if you're chicken . . . ." Ichigo smirked.

"Like hell," Grimmjow scowled as he knelt down. "You're on, Kurosaki."

"Fine, I'll put it on and I'll go first . . . ." _Green, blue-red, green._ "Green, blue-red, green," he repeated, pressing the lit buttons.

"Ah, it's like a song with colors, right?" smiled Nel.

"Yeah . . . ." sighed Ichigo. _Yellow, red-red, green-yellow-blue._ "Yellow, red-red, green-yellow-blue," he muttered.

"I'd like to try, Mama," Tensa smiled.

"Go ahead."

_Red, red, blue-red._ "Uh . . . . red, red, blue-red," muttered the child.

"Let me go at it!" Nel smiled. _Yellow-green, yellow-green, blue-yellow._ "Ah, yellow-green, yellow-green, yellow- oops!" she pouted when the toy buzzed at her mistake. "It looks so easy . . . .!"

"Come on, Grimmjow, try it out," Tensa smiled lightly.

"Unless you're chicken . . . ." smirked Ichigo, and Grimmjow scoffed.

"Get real, Kurosaki," he frowned. _Blue-blue, red-green-blue._ Grimmjow quickly pressed lit button and snorted in amusement. "See, it's not that hard for me," he smirked a little.

"Oh, then let's put it on 'hard' mode," he smirked back, as he pressed the mode button. _Red-blue, red-blue, green-green-red, blue-yellow-yellow._ Ichigo pressed the buttons with such ease, smirking when he saw the disgruntled look on his rival's face.

"Oh you are so asking for it now . . . ." he growled. _Green-green, blue, red-yellow-yellow, green-yellow-red._ In swift motion, he pressed the buttons. Ichigo admittedly quirked an eyebrow but continued to smirk nonetheless. It had been like that for the next 30 minutes, both he and Grimmjow had been going at it almost on a dangerous level. Tensa and Nel noticed that and backed away, almost out of the living room.

"Tch, you can't beat me, Grimmjow," smirked Ichigo. "I've played this game much longer than you."

"But I'm a damn fast learner, Kurosaki, unless you have forgotten that?" Grimmjow sneered back.

"Thought that you were losing your touch since the last time we fought."

"Why, you little-"

_Buzzzz._ Grimmjow's eyes widened a little and glared down at the toy, as Ichigo let out a soft chuckle. "You were meant to press green-blue-green, not green-blue-red," he smirked. "You lost, Grimmjow. Guess you're not that much of a challenge after all."

". . . . That's it, I'll destroy this son of a bitch," Grimmjow growled lowly. Just as he was about to reach for it, Ichigo quickly moved it away from him and ran off. "Hey, come back here!" he snarled as he followed after him over the apartment.

"No way, you're acting like a sour-faced kid!" laughed Ichigo. Nel sighed as she and the young kid moved to the side.

"And this is why he can't have fun in the real world," she mumbled.

**76- Freddy's Nightmare (got re-inspired by watching the two-part documentary of the 'Nightmare on Elm St.' movies! And whoever saw 'Freddy vs. Jason' should get the joke later on!)**

More and more children shrieked in terror as they ran away from the costumed man, who roared out in laughter. "Run . . . .! Run away from me but you can't escape my claws!" he sneered as he flexed his clawed right hand.

"Grimmjow . . . . we get it, you're freaking Freddy Kruger," Tensa sighed, pushing his hockey mask aside to glance at the former Sexta, all decked out in the infamous striped sweater and the clawed glove and the fedora as well as the rubber mask of the burnt monster. "It was funny the first three times but now I think we'll get in trouble for scaring kids."

"Aw, come on, kid," Grimmjow smirked behind the mask as he glanced at him. "It's the humans' fault for creating a monster like this, what's the point of having this costume?"

"Well, I only suggested it because the Michael Meyer costume wouldn't suit you," the teen scoffed. "Your personality is more of a 'kill for thrill' type rather than the 'silent stalker'."

"Ah, thanks for the compliment," he replied as they wandered through the streets. "I swear, who knew that scaring brats would be so much fun?"

"That's not funny, Grimmjow, it's kinda stupid to do it now."

"And why's that?" scoffed Grimmjow.

"Next thing we know, we'd get chased down by some angry mother," grumbled Tensa. "Come on, let's scare some of my classmates. They should be hanging out by the park."

"Are they the ones who mess with you sometimes?" he asked.

"Yeah . . . ." At that, Grimmjow sneered.

"Then we would have a good time, huh?"

_Later . . . ._

A small group of teens were hanging out by the park when they heard loud rustling behind them. They were startled at first, then one scoffed as of which one of the guys was in on a prank. The next thing they knew, they saw two people in masks pushing through the bush and stared blankly at them. ". . . . Is this a joke?" frowned one of the teens.

"Rahh!" yelled out Grimmjow as he charged at them, and the teens jolted off out of fright and surprise. "You're my children now . . . .!" he cackled as he ran after them, before Tensa shook his head a little.

"Oh well . . . ." he sighed as he ran too with the machete swinging around, making the teens yelled out in panic.

"Damn it, didn't they kill each other in that movie?" gritted one of the boys before finally running away from them. Grimmjow laughed as he took off the mask and shook his head.

"Ah, that was just too good . . . .!" he sneered before turning to Tensa. "Come on, kid, don't you think so?"

"Yeah," smirked Tensa. "Can we go home, it's getting late . . . ."

"Tch, that's lame," scoffed Grimmjow as they left the park.

"I still have curfew, even though I am a Soul Reaper," he shrugged.

"Grimmjow, Tensa!" They turned to see Nel, in a 'blood-stained' prom dress, jogging up to them. "Come on, Ichigo said to come home for the party. It's almost over."

"Man, I wanted to scare more kids," sighed the former Sexta, scratching at his hair with the clawed hand.

"No, Mom'd flip if he hears you say that," frowned Tensa.

**77- Family Portrait 2**

"Ah, it's like deja-vu all over again," sighed Ichigo, when his pre-teen son squirmed a little as his hair was being combed. "Stay still, Tensa . . . . today's an important day."

"You act like I can't comb my own hair, get off," grumbled Tensa, who was nearly at eye level with his mother. Both of them were dressed in formal suits, though he could care less. ". . . . Where's Starrk?"

"He's just finishing his smoke, he'll be in shortly," he muttered. He smiled a little at the sight of his son, last time at the photo shoot he was just a baby sitting on his lap with their family. Now, for over five years, they were a new family with Starrk and Lilynette. It wasn't long until Starrk came back, he was also dressed in a suit but in a casual way with no tie. With him was Lily, who pawed at the floor impatiently.

"You guys ready?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," nodded Ichigo with a soft smile.

**78- Ring**

Starrk tiredly glanced at the box of candy on the countertop. The one that are comically diamond-shaped lollipops on plastic rings. He blinked at it and sighed, seeing the box everyday was giving him the same recurring idea for a while. He wanted to do it, since he became family with Ichigo and Tensa a few years back.

He even bought it already and contemplated of whether or not to tell Ichigo about it. But he needed to do something about it. "Lily . . . ." he muttered and the dog glanced up at him. "I think I'm gonna do it." Lily just groaned in annoyance, as if saying to just do it already. "Fine . . . ." Later that night, after he came home, Ichigo seemed to notice his subtly unusual behavior.

"Starrk, what's going on with you lately?" he frowned as he was preparing dinner. "You look . . . . less tired than usual."

"Oh, it must be that coffee-flavored candy I tried out earlier," shrugged Starrk.

"Tch, like I'd believe that," smirked Ichigo as they were eating their meal. "Oh . . . . It's because of Tensa, right? Now that he's spending time with my sisters, you wanna have 'alone time' with me."

"Ah, actually . . . . I wasn't really thinking about that, Ichigo," he muttered.

"Huh? Then what is it?" Starrk just gazed at him and sighed, reaching into his pocket.

"I was wondering . . . . if we can become more than just a simple couple,, Ichigo . . . ." he muttered, taking out a small black box. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly in surprise and confusion as he stared at the box then at him.

"Starrk . . . . I don't understand," he muttered.

"If you accept this, then we can be a real family," muttered Starrk.

"No, I mean that two guys can't get married just like that here," he frowned.

"I know that, but still . . . ." he replied quietly as he opened the box, revealing a simple gold ring. "Just wear it, Ichigo. For now it would mean that we belong together." Ichigo blinked and frowned again, this time for the warm tears pricking at his eyes.

"If it makes you happy . . . ." he mumbled.

"No, it'll make us happy," Starrk muttered with a small smile. He took out the ring and gently gripped his lover's hand. Ichigo shuddered lightly when the cool metal encased his ring finger and he gazed at it. It was so simple yet he now found it beautiful.

". . . . Wow," he smiled softly before looking at the brunet. "Thank you so much, Starrk . . . ."

**79- Father 2**

Isshin sighed sadly as he glanced up at the poster of his late wife. If he had truly knew . . . . on that rainy night, then he would had tried to save her and Ichigo. In a way, he still considered to be his fault for stop being a Soul Reaper. But it was actually because of Aizen that his beloved wife had died, he didn't see it coming but he was nearly ashamed at what came of his son years later.

At first, he pretended not to notice Ichigo's Soul Reaper abilities, that was until after he left for Hueco Mundo did he realize it. At first it became a week, then two weeks. A few months. Before he knew it, it was nearly two years since he last saw him. It had broke his heart behind closed door, away from his young daughters. He wasn't even sure if his son was still alive over there.

That was until he was visited by Urahara that one night that gave him a shock of his life. That Ichigo was still alive after escaping Hueco Mundo, and to add it, his son had a baby out of forced sex. And yet . . . . he didn't have it in his heart to hate the child of the one who violated the teen. When he first saw Tensa, all he saw was a bright-eyed toddler with the most cheerful smile he hadn't seen since his children were infants. The child quickly warmed up to him, acknowledging him as his grandfather.

"Grandpa . . . . oh, there you are," Tensa muttered as he walked into the living room, and Isshin turned to glance at him. ". . . . Something wrong?"

"No, no . . . . just reminiscing about your grandmother," he sighed, cracking his neck.

"Um, I'm just curious about something now," the young teen muttered. "You think that . . . . Grandma would've been okay with you and Mom being Soul Reapers?" Isshin blinked at that and sighed.

"Maybe, she was a happy-go-lucky woman, she would have just simply accepted," he smiled a little.

"But . . . . what about me?" he mumbled, with a ting of sadness in his tone of voice. "I know that Mom'd always say that she would love me but . . . ."

"And she would regardless, and she still does love you, Tensa," smiled Isshin, patting at his shoulder. "It doesn't matter, I know what you're thinking. You're only you, son . . . . You're not him, not ever. I can feel it in my bones, you're just like Ichigo." Tensa glanced up to his grandfather and smiled softly.

"Is that why you always pounced on me, Goat-Face?" he smiled. "Come on, you're like close to 60. You're gonna break a hip for jumping on us one of these day!"

"Nonesense, I got a body like a bull!" Isshin gloated cheerfully.

"But your hair's streaked with grey like a skunk," he scoffed.

**80- Summerbeach**

Tensa squealed in apprehension when his bare feet touched the hot sand, gripping tightly at his mother's arms. From what he could remember, the sand from before was a lot cooler. "Okay, okay . . . . we'll go by the shore, Tensa," assured Ichigo as he carried him to the wetter sand. The toddler finally calmed down, as he stepped down.

"Huh . . . .?" he frowned in confusion, feeling the wet texture before he noticed the waves lapping at the ground. "Tah . . . .!" He wandered, with his hand held, towards the water only to squeal in delight when the ocean tickled at his feet.

"You like it?" smiled Ichigo.

"Dahhh! Mama . . . .!" he squealed, stomping when the ripple of waves came back.

"Okay, we'll play in the water for a while," he smiled. Carefully, he guided the young toddler into the cool water and nearly chuckled when Tensa shivered playfully from being wet. "The water's cold, Tensa?"

"Hee-ee-ee . . . ." shivered Tensa but continued to splash around in the waves. "Ugh . . . .!" he grimaced when he tasted the saltwater from his fingers.

"Aw, it's all right . . . ." Ichigo smiled as he carried him out of the water. The rest of the family were busy burying Starrk with sand, since he preferred to sleep everywhere they went. The former Primera barely moved as Yuzu and Karin patted shapes over his body, his soft snores wasn't interrupted when Ichigo and Tensa came back.

"Ahh, Th-arrk . . . .!" Tensa pointed out when he saw the sleeping brunet.

"Tch . . . . must you give him those?" Ichigo frowned a little as they sat down on the towel.

"Come on, it's funny!" smiled Yuzu. "Who doesn't do it?" Ichigo just shook his head before feeding his son his snacks. Tensa, however, was mostly preoccupied of staring at Starrk being buried.

"Mama . . . ."

"Yeah, your aunts are something else," sighed Ichigo. Soon, the twins finished before deciding to play by the shore, just as the snoring stopped and Starrk slowly woke up. ". . . . Hey there, Starrk," muttered Ichigo.

"Hm? Hey . . . ." Starrk mumbled tiredly.

". . . . Nice boobs, by the way," he pointed out. Starrk frowned before glancing down at the twins' work, the sand over him was shaped like a mermaid with actual endowments. He blinked but sighed tiredly.

"Oh well," he shrugged before closing his eyes.

**81- Mother**

Tensa sighed tiredly as he looked at the book of psychology one day. He often wondered if his relationship with his mother is similar to that of other normal families. Especially since his mother was actually a man. Ichigo does show maternal instincts only because of his past situations in Hueco Mundo. He was told that his mother had the strong desire to protect him since the day he was born, because of his power-hungry father.

He flipped through several pages until he saw one term on the chapter of psychological theories. _'Oedipus Complex- subconscious feelings on which the males concentrate desire of their parent of the opposite sex . . . .'_ Tensa blinked at that and frowned a little; he actually doubted that he suffered something like that. His case was unusual but he was certain that his relationship with his mother wasn't any different than other people.

But still . . . . he was often afraid that asking or referring anything about his father would trigger anything horrific to Ichigo's mind. Sometimes he would rather not ask to spar his feelings, truthfully he hated to see him sad and crying. Putting away the book, Tensa sat up from his bed and sighed.

"Tensa . . . . dinner's ready," Ichigo called out from downstairs. Smiling a little, the teen stood up and left the room.

**82- Kon's Body**

"Oh dear . . . ." frowned Ichigo, clenching the soul pill in his hand gently as he stared at the mangled sight of cotton stuffing and shredded felt across his old bedroom. He couldn't really believe what had happened; Kon's lion plushie body was destroyed. It all happened when the comical mod soul was spewing nonsense as usual when Ichigo and his son visited (usually about how everyone had forgotten about him, even though he was asked to live with the family countless times), and he went a bit too far.

He had agitated Lily one day by harshly bopping her on the nose, and the dog snapped. "Arggh! Get her away from me, she's gonna kill me . . . .!" cried Kon as he frantically ran around the living room from her.

"Tch, serves you right for messing with Lily," Ichigo frowned dismissively, but froze when he heard a sharp tear of fabric. Long story short, he helped Kon get away from Lily but it was too late when she dragged him upstairs and mauled half of the plushie body. But Ichigo managed to save him by fishing out the pill out of him. "Man . . . . now what?" he sighed tiredly.

Back home, he and Tensa tried to figure which stuffed animal to put him into. His former body was beyond repair as Uryuu pointed out, so they were finding a way. After all, Ichigo owed it to him for those two years when Kon was impersonating him. "Which one . . . .?" frowned his twelve-year-old son, shuffling a small variety of teddy bears he had as baby.

"Hmm . . . . maybe this one," muttered Ichigo, picking up a small one but realized that it didn't have an opened mouth. "Or . . . . this one." He picked up the second one dressed in a raincoat and pushed the pill into the mouth.

". . . . Hm, huh?" mumbled Kon, his plastic eyes blinking around. "Ichigo?"

"Kon, you're okay?" muttered Ichigo.

"Wha- Ahh! What happened to me, Ichigo?" he exclaimed in surprise as he glanced down his new body and squirmed around.

"Remember? Lily got mad at you and tear at your body," replied Tensa.

"But . . . . oh yeah," Kon sighed.

"So now what?"

"You need to stay here with us from now on, so that won't happen again," sighed Ichigo.

"Hmm, fine but there's one thing," frowned Kon.

"What is it?"

"I don't want this body, gimme a better one . . . .!" he whined then he saw the wolf plushie on the teen's bed. "Like that one right there!"

"Wait, what? No way," frowned Tensa. "That meant something to me, there's no way that you'll go in there."

"Come on, please . . . .?" he whined again. Ichigo sighed deeply and glanced at his son.

"Just let him, Tensa," he muttered. "It shouldn't be a problem."

"But . . . . that toy was the first toy that Starrk gave me," Tensa frowned. "I just don't want anything happen to it, that's all."

"Don't worry, kid, I won't act crazy this time!" Kon assured eagerly.

"Ah, fine," he relented. "But promise not to wander out in the streets."

"I promise, I promise!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hm, I think I'll finish in two or three chapters, with the last few drabbles centering around Ichigo's and Starrk's relationship to the next level.

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	12. Chapter 12

I have another excuse for updating late... I brought a new game for my DS and I can't stop playing it. I should get a Wii this year, it's already cheap by now.

Berry Angel by **Boogermeister**

**83- Demon**

Tensa glanced around the Seireitei as he followed his mother's closest friends. He just blinked, he doubted that he could remember any of it when he was a baby. From what he was told, many of the Squad Captains took a liking to him . . . . despite of _his father_. It was partially the reason why his mother Ichigo was afraid to let him go to the Soul Society, he was afraid that the others out here would judge the child. Shrugging off the bad thoughts, he jogged up to Rukia.

"Rukia, is there anything fun to do here?" he asked.

"Um, I usually like to draw, would you like to do that?" she smiled.

"Actually . . . . Mom said something about your drawing, that it's childish-looking," he shrugged.

"Ah, that's just his opinion," she scoffed lightly. "But do you like it, Tensa?"

"It's all right, I guess," he shrugged.

"At least he's being half-honest," smirked Renji, earning a light punch from the petite Vice-Captain. "Ah, we do have fun but it's mostly for grown-ups-"

"Yachiru wouldn't like that, hearing from you," smiled Tensa. "Maybe I could ask her later on, but it'd probably be about eating sweets." As they talked, some of the Soul Reapers walked past them and eyed intently at the young kid. They whispered among themselves, and Renji turned his head to frown at them. What were their problems? "Renji, can we get some food?" asked Tensa.

"Yeah . . . . sure, kid," muttered the red-head as he gave a knowing glance at Rukia, who frowned a little. "Is there anything you'd like to eat, 'cause there's no such thing as fries here."

"Ah, doesn't matter, I'll eat anything," he nodded.

"Then I guess we could go to there, agree?" asked Rukia as she pointed out a nearby restaurant.

"Okay." They walked up to the small restaurant, seeing that it was half-full as they entered. Some of the patrons glanced up and instantly frowned at the oblivious child, who glanced around. "What kind of food do they have here?" he asked.

"Uh, let's see . . . ." Renji sighed, but was interrupted by the nearby patrons' voices.

"Lieutenant Abarai, must you bring that _brat_ here?" scoffed one of them and it caught his attention.

". . . . What was that?" he frowned.

"Renji?" frowned Tensa but was pulled back by Rukia, who tensed in concern. Then he immediately figured it out, they were referring to him. It wasn't long until the bickering soon became a heated argument about whether or not Tensa should be around. It shouldn't be his fault, he didn't have a choice but to come here to control his new powers.

"Renji . . . ." Byakuya suddenly came by and frowned stiffly at the situation, Renji halted his raised fist at one of the men and stared at his superior in a bit of guilt. "What is going on here?"

"Nii-sama . . . ." Rukia muttered, but he already understood it.

"Is there any reason why you decided to have a quarrel with my subordinate?" he questioned the patrons.

"Tch, isn't it obvious?" they frowned, as some glared at the defenseless child. "Why should we care about having this kid as a Soul Reaper? Who knows that he'd become like that bastard?" Tensa said nothing as he glanced down, what was there to say to defend that? It was true . . . . his father was evil from what he had overheard from his mother's bitter ranting all those time.

". . . . I have truly doubt that, there is no evidence to prove it since he had died years before this child's powers were developing," he muttered.

"And why're you defending him, Captain Kuchiki? His father was the reason why you and your sister was nearly killed by him!"

"Yes, him . . . . not the child," frowned Byakuya.

"What . . . .?" Tensa gasped softly and glanced at Rukia. "Is that true, Rukia?"

". . . . It is true, Tensa," she muttered sadly.

"It doesn't matter," the Captain muttered, stepping in front of the two. "Despite of his parentage, this child will not be like him, ever. There is a better chance that his skills will be that of Ichigo Kurosaki's . . . ." He then narrowed his eyes at the men. "I defend this child because I had owed it to his parent, and even as an infant I saw nothing that was considered malice. And another reason why I'm defending him because he is a guest in my estate during his stay. Do you have a problem with that . . . . at all?"

The men couldn't say anything at that, they only stepped away from his intimidating gaze. "Tensa . . . . let's go now," muttered Byakuya as he turned to leave.

"Ah, all right . . . ." frowned Tensa as they left the restaurant. "Um, Mr. Kuchiki . . . ."

"There is no need to feel ashamed about it," he replied quietly. "You're the one that are learning the basic skills just to harness your powers. Nothing more . . . ."

"He's right, Tensa . . . . for now, let's concentrate on your training," sighed Rukia, patting on his shoulder. Tensa nodded lightly, but the unneeded guilt was still there in his head.

**84- Stepfather**

It shouldn't have happened but it did on that night.

It was very unlikely that Tensa would ever argue with Starrk, but it happened one night when Tensa was fighting against a very strong Hollow. He was significantly injured before defeating it and his mother's friend Orihime patched him up. "Tensa . . . . maybe you should take a breather and let another Soul Reaper patrol the city," muttered Starrk.

"Why? I'm only one who doing this, so it's my job," frowned Tensa as he went back into his body.

"He might have a point, just contact the Soul Society to see if anyone can be assigned here," sighed Ichigo. "Thanks Orihime, I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right, Ichigo," nodded Orihime as she left.

"Anyway . . . . you're trying too hard, Tensa," he muttered, shaking his head. "You're still a child, you need to be concerned about your schoolwork."

"Tch, at my age, you were already taking on stronger enemies, Mom," Tensa frowned.

"But I didn't ask for it, but you have a choice," Ichigo debated. "Why do you think that the Soul Society allowed me to stop?"

"Because they owed you one," the teen blurted out before he could stop himself, and his mother stared at him in disbelief.

". . . . What was that?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"I . . . . I mean that, because you helped them that they should owe you by you not being a Soul Reaper anymore," he explained boldly. Starrk sensed the rising tension from his lover and stood up from the couch. He had a feeling that he couldn't back away from this.

"And why is that?" Ichigo questioned again.

"Tensa, you said enough," frowned Starrk. "We can discuss this later tomorrow . . . ."

"Why? No other Soul Reapers want to be here because of me," he scoffed. "They still think of me as some dangerous enemy. All because of him-"

"Enough of this, Tensa," Ichigo frowned angrily. "Do what we say and we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"No, I'm tired of dodging this topic already, I'm almost a goddamn adult!" he scowled.

"Do not use that tone against your mother like that, Tensa!" Starrk scolded at him.

"No, I need to say what's on my mind!" he argued heatedly. "So what that I'm his son? What can be done about it except to prove myself to the Soul Society that I am not like him? It's not like I wished for it but it just happened!"

"Don't talk like that, you don't understand-"

"Stop it, Starrk! You're not even my real _father_!"

_SMACK!_

Tensa's breathing staggered as the pain suddenly stung at his cheek. Slowly, he turned his head glance at his mother, who was beyond mortified with his widened eyes. "How dare you . . . ." he breathed so lowly, so lowly that the tone made Tensa frozen in shock. "He had risked his life for you, helped me to raise you, loved you like any parent should . . . . And this is how you repay him?"

"M-Mom . . . .?" Tensa muttered.

"You have no idea what happened to me there!" Ichigo suddenly shouted at him, and he flinched. "I was drugged, raped, and tortured by that damn monster! For two years, I was nearly broken before my escape! I tried to protect you from him, lost Masaki because of him but it's nothing to you, isn't it? I sacrificed myself for you, and you act like an ungrateful bastard!"

"Mom, I-I . . . ."

"No! I won't hear it, Tensa!" he screeched, unaware that warm tears was beginning to pour from his chocolate eyes. "I would give up everything for you, but you have no idea how much I've tried to protect you from the entire truth! That you weren't even born out of love, just as a living weapon for him!" He breathed harshly as he glared at his son. Tensa stared back in shock, he realized it.

What had he done? Ichigo just shook his head as he took a step back. "It's just nothing to you, isn't it?" he scoffed hurtfully, turning to run upstairs. The sound of the bedroom door slamming shut echoed the quiet duplex. Tensa flinched slightly at the noise before glancing at his stepfather. The usually lazy brunet was just as hurt.

"S-Starrk-"

"Don't talk, just go to your room," he ordered stiffly, moving upstairs without much of a glance at him. But the teen was afraid to move his legs, he just stared down at the floor as his own eyes were stinging with tears. The atmosphere was still thick with tension the next morning, when Tensa realized that his mother hadn't come in to wake him up as usual. But it was different, it was filled with solmnness when he walked downstairs. He saw his mother cleaning the dishes in the kitchen.

But as soon as he stepped closer, Ichigo paused in his action and just stared down at the sink. ". . . . Mom?" he muttered. But Ichigo said nothing, or even turned around. "Mom, about last night . . . . I . . . . I didn't really mean to say that to Starrk," he muttered. "Please, Mom . . . . I'm really, really sorry. I truly didn't mean to say it . . . ."

Again, Ichigo said nothing as he crossed his arms. "Mom . . . ." he frowned sadly as he stepped up to him and reached for his shoulder. But his mother coldly flinched away, and he noticed that. "Mom, I'm sorry . . . ."

". . . . Go to school," Ichigo mumbled, moving past him to go upstairs. Tensa knew it, he had crossed the line as the day slowly went by. What can he do to ease the pain? He knew that he couldn't talk to his mother's friends. They would look at him the same way his parents did.

"Hey, kid," Grimmjow called out to him when he left school. "Hey . . . . what's wrong?" he frowned when he noticed the teen's saddened face. Tensa reluctantly told him, since he was just Ichigo's rival, but the former Sexta's frown deepened at the story. "I could care less about Soul Reapers but what you said to Kurosaki . . . . that was just wrong," he scoffed softly as they wandred through the park.

"It just happened, I didn't mean to say that," sighed Tensa.

". . . . I used to be your old man's soilder, I told you that," he muttered. "I actually didn't care about serving under him. Ever since I first saw Ichigo, I knew I just wanted to fight him again and again. But that stopped when you popped out . . . . and believe me, I kinda blamed you for making him weak."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you were Aizen's kid, and because of that you were expected to be like him," he honestly replied. "But I had a feeling that Ichigo would do something for you. That's why I hid away in the last battle. I promised myself to fight you once you get older."

"But all those times . . . ." muttered Tensa, but Grimmjow smirked a little.

"Nah, I like being around you, guess you can call what we have a friendly rivalry," he sighed. "Anyway . . . . I doubt that Kurosaki hates you, you just accidently opened up old wounds."

"But . . . . neither him or Starrk are talking to me, I really screwed up-" All of a sudden, they felt a heavy amount of reiatsu above them before a giant Hollow materialized.

"Shit," scoffed Grimmjow, while the teen immediately used the soul badge on him. He didn't have time to dwell on his problems now, he now had to defeat the monster.

_Later . . . ._

"Ugh . . . ." Tensa muttered as his eyelids fluttered open. "What . . . .?"

"Ah, he's finally awake!"

"Huh?" he blinked and realized the glow over him. It was Orihime's power. "What's happening . . . .?"

"Tensa . . . .?" He glanced up and saw his mother kneeling over him, tears trickling over his cheeks.

"Mom . . . .?" muttered Tensa as the glow dispersed and he sat up, only to get hugged tightly.

"I'm sorry, Tensa . . . ." Ichigo mumbled tearfully. "I knew that you didn't mean it last night, but I was so hurt that I . . . . I pushed you away for one time, and looked what happened."

"Huh . . . . what did?" Tensa frowned.

". . . . You were stabbed in the abdomen when you were fighting a Hollow," explained Orihime. "Luckily, Grimmjow saved you and quickly brought you home."

"Tch, that damn Hollow pulled a fast one on us but I killed it," grumbled Grimmjow.

"I'm so sorry, Tensa . . . ." Ichigo muttered, hugging him tighter as he caressed the right side of his hair. "If I had tried to talk to you earlier-"

"It was my fault too," muttered Tensa as he hugged back. "I was angry but I didn't mean to take it out on you and Starrk."

"I know, but I'm still sorry," he muttered.

"Agh, damn it! Both of you guys are sorry!" scowled Grimmjow, turning to leave. "This is some bullshit . . . .!"

"Uh, guess I'll leave you two alone also," stammered Orihime. "I'll see you later, Ichigo . . . ."

"Thank you, Orihime," sniffed Ichigo as his friend left. ". . . . Tensa, I was really angry but mostly at myself. I didn't mean to hold all of that in me but it shouldn't have happened that way."

"I know, Mom . . . ." frowned Tensa. "I'm sorry too, I didn't wanna hurt you and Starrk." He felt a hand on his back and he glanced up to see Starrk kneeling beside the mother and son.

". . . . We understand that, Tensa," muttered the brunet.

"I'm sorry, Starrk," sighed Tensa as he hugged him. "You know I really love you like a real Dad . . . ."

"Of course, I know that," he sighed, patting him on the back.

**85- Product**

After that ordeal a few weeks back, Tensa constantly thought about what his mother had ranted to him. He had already knew that but to hear it straight into his face . . . . that he was the result of manipulation and the violation of his mother's innocence. Despite being loved by his family and close friends, he couldn't help but think why they chose to. That he was nothing but a 'product' of his mother's rape. His evil father was the reason why he came into that world.

Hueco Mundo, to which his mother often called 'hell'. But he didn't get it, Ichigo even admitted that he was unwanted at first. So why the change? He was told that his mother accepted him when his life was coming back, and the desire to protect him developed as soon as he was born.

But what would had happened if his mother hadn't accepted him at all? He could have been despised for what happened to him, that he was the reason that his life was ruined forever. He wondered why everyone around him does the opposite and welcomed him with opened arms. His only answer was that he was a baby when they escaped. Of course anyone would lower their guards for someone like him then since he was ignorant of his supposed destiny of being a 'weapon'.

Tensa frowned sadly as he hid out on the school rooftop, he was skipping class but it was the least of his problems. All he wanted to do was ask about it to someone.

"Ah! Tensa, you're hiding out here?" Michirou questioned, stepping out onto the rooftop with Naomi. "If you're missing out the classes, then something gotta be wrong." Tensa said nothing as he glanced up at his friends, his face was etched with stress when they walked up to him.

". . . . It's kinda true," muttered Tensa, glancing away.

"What happened, did someone die in your family?" Naomi asked softly as if to offend him but he shook his head.

"No, it's something else . . . ." he muttered. "A hypothetical question, guys . . . . do either of you have a deep family secret?"

"Huh?" Both of them glanced at each other before Michirou frowned in confusion. "What do you mean by that? I think all families have some type of secrets."

"No I mean that one so deep that it could hurt everyone," he rephrased, standing up. "I have that one . . . . it's been with me my entire life."

"Like what? Don't tell me you have, like, a serial killer in the family," he joked lightly with a smirk. But the other teen just frowned, and his friend's expressions faltered. "Oh shit . . . . tell me that I was just joking, Tensa," he gasped.

"Well . . . . you're only half right, Michirou," he muttered quietly, and his friends flinched in a mix of shock and surprise. "Actually, it's about my real Dad . . . ."

"Um, Tensa, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to," muttered Naomi.

"But you guys don't understand," he frowned. "I'm different from everyone else, and I really mean different. You see . . . . over a year before I was born, my mother was sixteen when he was kidnapped by him. He was controlling and manipulative . . . . And because of that, that was how I was born . . . ."

"You mean . . . .? Shit, and to think that I used to bully you during middle school," frowned his friend.

"You didn't know," Tensa mumbled. "That is why my Mom wanted to protect me from the truth until a few years back."

"Then your real father . . . ." The teen turned his back to stare out the horizon of the city, crossing his arms.

"Dead, when I was a little over one year old," he muttered in a stiff tone. "Because my Mom killed him . . . ." He didn't turn back to see his friends' reactions, either because he knew or he rather didn't want to look. "It was in self-defense, my father tried to hurt me and my mother just snapped . . . . stabbed him in the throat." It was the half-truth, like they would believe that his father was beheaded with a sword. "Still, I can't but feel like shit because of what my mother had been through. I couldn't tell if he was smiling for me or to lie to himself that he wasn't affected by the ordeal."

". . . . Tensa . . . ." Naomi frowned sadly, she stepped closer but paused to leave him space. ". . . . Can't you go to a sort of therapist for it?" She was right, but it was easier said than done. In a way, he and his family were a world different from them. His father, Sousuke Aizen, was a powerful Soul Reaper with a god complex, killing anyone in order to achieve his goals. That was why he was born; his father only wanted him just to consume him because of his powers.

That was the reason why his mother constantly wished and prayed that he didn't develop powers but it happened regardless when he was just eleven. Both of his parents were strong, so what can it be done now that he is just as powerful? ". . . . I'll talk to my Mom about it," he muttered, glancing back at the two. "I'll see if anything can be done . . . ."

**86- White (A/N: when Tensa's still a preteen...)**

Ichigo covered the entire wall in a bright royal blue color. Now that he finally have gotten the lease for his new office, he wanted to change it the moment he saw that the three rooms were a basic white. His friends didn't bother to ask why he wanted to paint the office after one of them brought up the subject. "Why not just leave it white?"

Ichigo stiffened slightly at that before shaking his head and smiling. "No, my patients are children, they'd need to see colors so they wouldn't be afraid of going to the doctor," he shrugged. "Besides, I've heard that white is too sterile to people's eyes . . . ." That was one of the reasons, as he continued to paint in primary colors. He didn't want to dwell on the thought further. White was the only color that he didn't want to see so long, despite that the color meant for purity and other positive things.

To him, it only meant imprisonment in his hell all those years ago.

**87- Blood**

Ichigo flinched slightly when he sliced a tomato in half, the vegetable (or fruit as his son had informed him) squirted out juice the moment the blade touched the thin skin. "Damn . . . ." he sighed. His shirt was ruined but he resumed dicing the tomato before dumping the pieces into the bowl.

That was then when he glanced at his hands covered in juice. He just stared at it when a brief flashback suddenly came up. His tormentor's blood when he had beheaded him in his Hollow form. When he had lost it from seeing Tensa's own blood. ". . . . Ichigo?"

"Huh? What?" Ichigo blinked back to reality to see his lover frowning at him in confusion.

"What happened? You just blanked out," muttered Starrk.

"Oh . . . . I was thinking about something but I forgot it now," mumbled Ichigo, he reached for another tomato to cut it. He shouldn't think about that again for now.

**88- Light**

Starrk nuzzled into Ichigo's neck as they finished making love. He glanced at his sleepy face and smiled a little, he looked stunning under the soft light of the bedside lamp. The former Primera had never bothered to ask why they have to have sex with the light on.

Ichigo had already explained it to him that they should do it so he could see his lover's face. Because of one of the nightmares he had of Aizen. "Sleep . . . . we got work tomorrow," Starrk muttered tiredly.

"Hmm . . . . good night, Starrk," Ichigo smiled lightly before closing his eyes, snuggling against his chest. Starrk wrapped his arm around him, just after reaching over to tug the light off.

**89- Trust**

_Ichigo stared warily at the tall brunet Espada before him, he had seen him before but only breifly when his pregnancy was announced. "Ichigo . . . . this is Coyote Starrk," Aizen introduced. "He is the Primera Espada, and from now on he is assigned to look after you and Tensa . . . ." But the teen's body was stiffened in defense as he continued staring. He could sense that the Arrancar was strong, despite the lazy-looking demeanor on his face._

_". . . . You don't have to be afraid of me, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk, when Aizen left, and Ichigo was slightly startled._

_"I just don't want anyone near my son, that's all . . . ." he frowned, but the brunet simply moved to a corner and sat down on the floor. Ichigo frowned again when he realized that he soon fell asleep, he scoffed softly when he turned to go into Tensa's room. The young infant was already awake when he picked him up and cradled him close to his heart. "Hey there . . . . you're hungry, right?" he smiled lightly, reaching for a bottle of milk. In the other room, Starrk peeked one eye opened slightly to see the teen mumbling happily while feeding the prince._

_He didn't understand most of human nature so he couldn't comprehend the idea of how to care for an infant. For the most parts he napped for a while as Ichigo's hostility for him softened gradually until the Primera was startled by Tensa's loud crying. "There, there . . . . it's all right," assured Ichigo as he cradled the infant in a gentle manner._

_". . . . Why does he cry, Ichigo-sama?" questioned Starrk._

_"Huh . . . .?" Ichigo frowned at him and blinked. ". . . . He's a baby, he cries in order to get his needs . . . ."_

_"And what does the prince need now?"_

_"Right now, he just needs my attention," he muttered as Tensa calmed down a little. "He doesn't like it when I'm not around . . . ." He glanced at his befuddled expression and his guard lowered as his son's cryinig ceased. "You've never seen anyone cry before?"_

_"No . . . . I only know that it's human nature to cry but I don't know why," he honestly answered. "I'm a Hollow, and Hollows often lose certain emotions through evolution."_

_"And some are all right to trust, right?" questioned Ichigo._

_"You have every right to still feel hostile against me, Ichigo-sama," replied Starrk._

_"No . . . . I'm kinda all right having you around since you just sit there," he muttered. Tensa's bright chocolate eyes glanced up at his mother then at Starrk and cooed as he slobbered on his tiny fists. "Very rarely do Tensa look calm with a stranger . . . . he'd usually scream his head off if someone else tried to hold him."_

_"So I'm not allowed to hold the prince then?" he asked. Ichigo blinked at that and put up a light smile._

_"If you want to . . . . then you could hold him with my permission . . . ."_

Tensa squealed in delight when Starrk held him over his head; the young toddler giggled as he was settled back down on the brunet's lap. "Th-arrk, 'gan!" he pleaded.

"Later, right now your mother want you," Starrk sighed when Ichigo walked up to him with a light smirk.

"Come here, you smelly monster," he smiled when he picked up his son. "Time for your bath . . . . Starrk can play with you later."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Made the drabbles so dramatic here... I'm almost done! Just ten more drabbles!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	13. Chapter 13

Almost done!

Berry Angel by **Boogermeister**

**90- Demon 2**

"Urahara . . . . can you honestly answer me on something?" muttered Tensa when he met the usually laid-back man at the 5th Squad barracks. Urahara frowned lightly at the serious tone on the teen's voice and stared at him.

". . . . I was hoping to avoid this, but it seems that we can't hide this from you forever," he frowned as they sat down. "After all, you're almost an adult. Not a child anymore . . . ."

"Yeah . . . ."

"It's obvious that you have questions about your father, having only knowing enough from Ichigo," he stated rather plainly, but his face twitched slightly in stress. ". . . . What is there that you wish to know?"

"Why?" he frowned sadly, and Urahara blinked in confusion.

"Come again?"

"Why my Mom? Why was he important to him?" he muttered quietly. "Was it because that Grandpa married Grandma in the real world . . . . .? I heard that he already knew about him ever since he _was_ born . . . . and waited for him to develop his own powers so . . . ."

"So you can be concieved," he said quietly, and Tensa nodded. "As Shinji Hirako had already told you, he was the Vice-Captain of Squad 5 over a century ago. He even said so himself, that Shinji could had denied him that position but didn't only to keep an eye on him. And yet that failed . . . . and because of that, I was framed for his crimes and Shinji and the others went into exile."

"Yeah, I kinda knew that already," he sighed.

"But . . . . he was right, I was framed because I was trying to help them but in the end they became vizards anyway. And it was my fault that Ichigo's one too."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" frowned Tensa.

"I was helping him to get his Soul Reaper powers back through unorthodox methods," he explained. "It was when he lost his borrowed one during his first encounter with Byakuya. I took him out of his physical body and cut off his chain. We knew that losing the chain can cause the soul turn into a Hollow but it was only way . . . ."

"Then . . . ."

"Even he expected that, because he already knew of my unethical methods before," Urahara muttered, shaking his head. "Tensa . . . . I am ever so sorry for trying to do the right thing. Even a smart man like me often underestimate his plans."

"It's all right . . . . Mom doesn't even blame you for what happened," Tensa replied quietly. "Tell me, did you ever expect that he wanted a child with Mom?"

". . . . Yes and no, I had a feeling that he wanted to do some sort of experiment with Ichigo but I hadn't expected you," he shrugged with a small smile. "For once in my life, it was a very good timing when I saw you guys. Your, ah, mother was pleading for my help just as the Soul Society accepted me back. And you were a cute little rascal, couldn't believe that you came out of Ichigo." Tensa would had scoffed at that but let it go as the blonde continued. "As soon as we took you in, I told Isshin about you . . . . you should've seen the look on his face then. He was amazed that he had a grandson, and he wanted to protect you.

"He didn't even care that you were concieved in the worst way possible. I had thought that he wanted to pester me with questions, but he said very little except that he was glad that both of you were okay." Removing his infamous hat, he scratched at his hair before putting it back on. "As you should know, you had a spirit body when you were born so I made a very special gigai for you," he muttered.

"So you're saying that . . . . I'm in a gigai my whole life?" he frowned.

"Not exactly, you didn't have any spiritual powers then so you became human the instant you got into it," he explained. "The same thing with Starrk though it took much longer due to his powers. Anyway . . . . this is a bitter irony we have here. You're talking to the Captain of the Squad in which your father controlled, not sure if that is any better."

". . . . Do people here still think about him?" he asked and Urahara's lips tightened at the question.

"You've never noticed that, have you, when you were younger?" he questioned. "You came here years before to perfect your powers, and I was your mentor. However . . . . because of my position, there were someone who was forbidden to see you."

". . . . Who?" frowned Tensa.

". . . . Her name is Momo Hinamori, the Vice-Captain of my squad," he muttered. "But . . . . she was also the Vice-Captain for Sousuke Aizen." Tensa stiffened at his tone, and didn't like it. ". . . . Toushirou Hitsugaya is her close friend, so he hadn't brought it up to you whenever he goes into the real world. I'm not sure if it's out of pity or stubbornness . . . . but it feels like I must tell you."

"All right . . . ."

"You see . . . . years before you were born, she was a very devouted lieutenant to Aizen. But it was revealed that her personality was right enough for him to manipulate so easily. And because of that, her mental state is forever fragile."

". . . . What did he do to her?" he asked in an uneasy tone.

"He tried to kill her," he simply replied. "But even then, she had assumed that he hadn't meant it. That was why Captain-Commander Yamamoto had requested for her to lay low whenever you come by, fearing that your appearance might trigger something."

"Because of him, right?" he frowned.

"Yes, Tensa," nodded Urahara. "In fact, she was near a breakdown when all of us heard that Ichigo had you."

"I see . . . . but since Toushirou is her best friend, then why didn't he blame me like some other Soul Reapers?" asked Tensa.

"Like most of us, we knew that you'll be raised by Ichigo," Urahara smiled lightly. "There was no way that you could be like Aizen with a parent like Ichigo, in fact both of you have the same personality after all." Tensa frowned in slight annoyance but he was right. He was never like his true father, he barely remembered anything at all about him. His mother had never blamed him for loving him as an infant since he was ignorant, but the bit of guilt settled in his stomach.

". . . . Can I see her, Urahara?" he suddenly requested and the man was slightly startled.

"Pardon?"

"Maybe by seeing her, it'd be either worse or better for her," he muttered as he stood up. "It's been going on for so long so I don't know if this could work. But we don't know unless we try, right?"

"You're going by instinct, just like Ichigo," sighed Urahara. "All right, but to be safe . . . . we should ask Toushirou's permission. He'd be upset if he doesn't know about it.

**91- Sell**

". . . . It didn't have to be that way, Ichigo," sighed Rukia, when she and Renji heard Ichigo's story over a month back. When Tensa insulted Starrk, causing his own outburst. The man sighed tiredly as he curled up tightly on the couch. "So now what, Tensa's feeling this way also?"

"Like me, he's hiding it right now," he muttered. "I feel so ashamed . . . . it had sounded like that I hated him."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ichigo," Renji frowned. As usual, he would punch him out of his depression but the wound was far too deep. "You loved that kid so much, that you're pratically smothering him."

"You guys don't understand . . . . none of you are parents," he mumbled. "Can you live with yourself knowing that you hurt your own child?"

"You're right, we couldn't understand . . . ." muttered Rukia. "But it's not your fault, Ichigo, and he knows that. Maybe . . . . you two should talk again, and both of you can understand each other better-"

"It's actually more complex than that," Ichigo muttered, shaking his head. "When Tensa was born, I knew that Aizen wanted to test my bond with him. And he knew that I easily would give in to him . . . . I could tell that he wanted me to react whenever he came into my room. At first . . . . I was reluctant, then he told me that he wished to see his 'heir'. And he knew . . . . that I didn't want that, that Tensa might be taken away the moment he holds him."

". . . . Ichigo . . . ."

"I practically whored myself just for my son, I let myself get molested and raped in order to hold him in my arms for another day," he said, nearly gritting his teeth. "The shame doesn't go away so easily, does it? You can't expect me to get over it . . . . every time I see Tensa, I can't help but think about my self-sacrifice for him . . . ."

"It's really not your fault, Ichigo," Rukia frowned, gripping at his shoulder. "You're not to blame for what happened . . . ."

"Yeah, you were in his control so nothing could be done," reasoned Renji.

"I once tried to fight back, and it resulted in Tensa taken away from me for who knew how long," Ichigo mumbled sadly. "I was nearly catatonic until he came back, but by then . . . . I was close to relent to Aizen's side. If Starrk hadn't rescued me . . . ." His expression darkened slightly, as he clenched his fists tightly. "Sometimes . . . . I wished I could kill him again."

"What?" Both of the Soul Reapers blinked in surprise and confusion.

"I want to kill Aizen again and again . . . . for what he did to me," he muttered lowly. "Honestly, I felt satisfied when I beheaded that damn bastard . . . . I wish to do it all again for Tensa . . . ."

"That's . . . . crazy talk, Ichigo," frowned Renji, but the gaze in his friend's eyes were disturbingly deep.

"That's not all . . . ." he muttered. "There's a good chance that I might lose myself sooner or later if something tragic happens to Tensa. If he dies as a Soul Reaper . . . . then I'll kill the ones who let it happen, no matter what . . . ." The tone made the entire room ice-cold, his friends were frozen in realization. It was possible, Ichigo became a Hollow when Tensa nearly died.

"What if we try to stop you, Ichigo . . . .?" muttered Rukia, gazing at him. "We're your friends . . . . so what would happen?"

". . . . Our friendship would mean nothing to me once Tensa's dead," he honestly answered.

". . . . Guess that's an agreement, then," Renji muttered stiffly. "If something happens to Tensa, then we won't stop you from thrashing half of the Seireitei."

"I'm sorry, guys . . . . but my son is the reason why I'm still alive," he mumbled, his eyes moistened with tears. "Without him, I'm just as dead." They stared at him, they couldn't be mad at his answer. It was partially their fault that they couldn't rescue him sooner. He was still mentally and emotionally fragile from his ordeals all these times.

"Gahh, it's all right . . . ." sighed Renji, suddenly pulling him into a bear hug. Ichigo stiffened in surprised confusion, but the red-head smirked lightly. "You know you're not alone, Ichigo . . . ." he sighed. "You cared about your kid, but everyone else does too. We would do whatever it takes to protect him. You're not the only one suffering . . . . ."

"I . . . . I'm sorry for my answer earlier," Ichigo frowned sadly as a few tears trickled down his cheeks.

"We know that . . . . we would act the same way for Tensa," Rukia sighed deeply, rubbing at his arm. "But you really have to stop taking the heavy burden onto yourself, Ichigo."

"Yeah, you don't know the saying, 'it takes a village to raise a kid'?" smiled Renji. "It can't always be just you, idiot. Everyone's willing to help you in any way possible. You should know that after 15 or so years." Ichigo nodded, quickly wiping away his tears.

"Thanks, guys . . . . but I still feel like shit," he mumbled.

"And I know the perfect answer, and that's food."

"Yeah, I need to eat something," he nodded with a small smile.

"Well can we go somewhere that's more of a warm atmosphere?" smiled Rukia, tugging at his hand.

"Yeah, anywhere . . . ."

**92- Grandpa**

"Grandpa, why your nose looks lumpy?" asked Tensa, as he poked at his granfather's nose.

"What? You don't like my nose, Tensa?" whined Isshin as he immediately went teary-eyed at the four year old.

"No, Mama's nose just goes down!" he explained with a rudimentary gesture at his face. "But yours is lumpy, why?"

"Well . . . ." he sighed, pulling him onto his lap as he sat on the couch. "There's reason why my nose looks like it. It's called genetics."

"What's that?"

"Genetics are something that we have, what we have is based on our parents' appearance," he smiled. "For example, Karin got my hair color. And your mother's nose got it from your grandmother."

"What about me? What do I have, Grandpa?" Tensa asked innocently.

"Hmm, let's see . . . ." Isshin playfully scrutinized at his face before smiling. "It's obviously your eyes, both Ichigo and your grandmother have the same color and you do too! And that smile, every time I see it I think about your mother when he was a kid!"

"Really?" smiled the child.

"Yes, but now he's just a grouch," he joked. "He doesn't act like he loves me! Whenever I try to hug him, he always kicks me down! He doesn't even like it!"

"Because you jump around when we see you!" Tensa laughed a little. "Mama says that you eat too much sugar, and that's why he doesn't give me so much candy! You eat too much candy, Grandpa!"

"I do not!" Isshin pouted. "I don't even put sugar in my tea so why would he say that?"

"I dunno . . . ."

"Anyway, why did you go all that trouble to ask me about my nose?" asked his grandfather.

"I dunno," he shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, you can ask me any more question whenever you visit me!" Isshin smiled.

"Okay!" Tensa smiled.

**93- Swimming**

Ichigo sighed but went along with it; after all, they were going to a water park. With his family and friends, he relented to go with them since it was Tensa's first time. As usual, Starrk came along, hoping to sleep away somewhere. "You guys go on without me, I'm staying at one of the kiddy pools," said Ichigo.

"Aw, you mean you can't go on the highest water slide in the park?" whined Keigo.

"Let's go, you know that babies can't go on slides," scowled Tatsuki, hauling him away. Ichigo walked over to children section of the park, mostly full of families but that was expected as he prepared the two year old.

"You ready to go swimming, Tensa?" he smiled, making sure that the swim ring was secure before escort him to the very shallow water. The depth was just a foot and a half, but it was deep enough for the toddler to float.

"Ahh . . . .!" Tensa squealed as his feet couldn't reach the bottom. "Mama . . . .!"

"I'm right here, Tensa," smiled Ichigo as he knelt down to play with him. He glanced at the former Primera, as expected he was napping on the lounge chair. "Hey, you wanna play with Starrk?"

"Th-arrk, yah!" squealed Tensa.

"Starrk, come here! Don't lay around like at the beach!" he called out.

"Man . . . ." Starrk sighed tiredly as he got off the chair walked up to the pool.

"Tensa wants you to play with him, just do it," Ichigo smiled. Starrk simply shrugged and stepped into the water, as the toddler kicked and splashed around. He knelt down to stare at his toothy grin, and smiled back a little. He scooped up a handful of water and dumped it over his head.

"Dahh!" Tensa squealed in surprise before smiling again, attempting to splash him back.

**94- Thunder**

Tensa jolted out of his sleep when a thunder boomed loudly by his window. He gasped harshly as his heartbeat thumped loudly, the seven year old stared at the window beaten loudly from the rain. Another thunder clashed again and he flinched greatly. His fight-or-flight response immediately took over as he scrambled out of his bedroom and quickly went into his mother's room. "Mama . . . .!" he whispered, plopping onto the bed.

"Uhn . . . .!" Starrk winced from the sudden weight, but the young boy was oblivious as he huddled against his mother.

"Hm, Tensa . . . .?" Ichigo mumbled tiredly as he woke up. "Tensa, what's wrong . . . .?"

"The thunderstorm, it's getting angrier," he whimpered softly. His mother blinked at that but smiled lightly as he hugged him.

"It's alright, Tensa," he whispered, kissing at his forehead. "The storm won't hurt you . . . . It's just that, um, the gods in the sky are simply fighting. They do that from time to time."

"You're lying . . . ."

"Sorry," smiled Ichigo. "Come on . . . . let's get you back to bed." Starrk grumbled in his sleep but said nothing as they went back into Tensa's bedroom. "Want me to stay here with you?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, Mama . . . ." Tensa mumbled, he shivered when he heard a distant rumble. Ichigo knelt beside the bed and combed his fingers through the right side of his chestnut hair.

"You know . . . . you grandmother used to calm me like this when I was a little kid," he whispered gently. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you . . . ." Tensa nodded, and it wasn't long until he slowly fell asleep. Ichigo sighed but decided to stay a little longer.

"Mom . . . . you should see that he's just like me," he whispered with a light smile, closing his eyes.

**95- Geh-Geh**

Out of reluctance to get the Soul Society's permission, Grimmjow went to the real world, escorted by none other than his rival's nosy friends. "Why do I have to wear a damn gigai?" he scowled, flexing uncomfortably in the faux body. "It's not like they couldn't see me."

"Well if you wanna go to see Ichigo then you have to wear it," frowned Rukia.

"Heh, you're still pissed off about punching you in the guts?" he scoffed. "I'm not saying sorry, but you should get over it."

"That and that time when you tried to blast my head off," she argued.

"My bad, I've forgotten about that," he sneered a little. The petite woman would have argued further but Renji held her back as they reached the residence. "This is where he lives? Looks kinda shitty . . . ." he grumbled, pressing the doorbell. He heard a muffled squeal before the door opened, he grinned in smugness at the look on Ichigo's surprised face.

"Grimmjow?" he gasped in surprise.

"Hey there, Kurosaki," he smirked.

"The hell are you doing here?" he frowned, correcting his son in his arms.

"Isn't it obvious, I wanted to see how you're doing."

"Ah! Geh-Geh!" gasped Tensa, reaching out to pat at him.

"Hey there, kid," smirked Grimmjow.

"Well . . . . you guys don't have to stand around," Ichigo muttered, noticing Renji and Rukia. "Come in . . . ."

"Don't mind us, we're just here to keep him in line," muttered Renji as the two Soul Reapers settled in the kitchen. Grimmjow scoffed at that before noticing Starrk napping on the couch and frowned again. The once powerful Primera had settled into turning into a human. In his opinion, that was just bullshit.

"Th-arrk!" giggled Tensa after being put down and he ran up to him. "Th-arrk, Geh-Geh!" he said, patting him on the arm. Starrk slowly opened his eyes and simply blinked.

". . . . Hey," he mumbled.

"Tch, whatever," frowned Grimmjow, but was interrupted by the toddler who was yanking at his pants legs. "What do you want now, kid?"

"He wants to play with you, obviously," muttered Starrk as he stood up, stretching his limbs then neck.

"Man, I was hoping to see if Ichigo wanted to fight just one last time," he grumbled.

"Play with him, Grimmjow . . . .!" Ichigo scowled from the kitchen. Grimmjow nearly growled back but Tensa was oblivious as he reached up for him.

"Uh! Uh, Geh-Geh!" he whined a little.

"What do I do with him?" he frowned.

"Pick him up, Grimmjow," Starrk instructed, picking him up. "Here . . . ." The Sexta frowned in slight confusion but did so, awkwardly holding him within arm's reach. ". . . . You're holding him like a bag of flour."

"Shut up, I can't hold something that can break easily," scoffed Grimmjow.

"Hee-hee . . . ." Tensa giggled a little.

"Then put him down so you can play at his level," muttered Starrk as he knelt down. Grimmjow did the same and placed the toddler on the floor. Tensa beamed a smile at him, reaching up to tug at his baby blue hair. "Hmm, I know what that means . . . ." the Primera muttered quietly.

"What?" frowned Grimmjow.

"If he tugs at your hair, it means that he wants a ride," he replied.

"A ride what?"

"On your back."

"Oh hell no-"

"Just do it, Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled out again. He growled again but swallowed his pride as he got on his hands and knees. It was just for one time, he sighed in his thought as Tensa climbed onto his back.

"Yay! Geh-Geh . . . .!" giggled Tensa, gripping at the back of his shirt. Grimmjow sighed, it would take years but he could wait for this young child to become a strong Soul Reaper. But he had to admit, Tensa's personality was really getting to him.

"Che, if I was in my former form, then it'd been much more fun," he smiled a little.

**96- Aunts**

Tensa loved his aunts, he didn't have any favorite of either one since both were unique. With Yuzu, he liked to learn how to cook though half the time he preferred to eat the food they made. With Karin, he liked to be energetic by playing soccer with her, making him quite talented with the sport.

He had once heard his mother commented fondly that a kid like him needed a female role model, and that was true. His aunts enjoyed being with their nephew, though both had to go to different schools for some time. "Ah . . . . I miss them," whined the ten year old.

"It's all right, Tensa," Ichigo sighed as he patted at his hair. "I went to school and they have to go too. They both got a career to achieve, Yuzu as a culinary chef and Karin as a gym teacher in case her sport career didn't fall through."

"Tch, of course Aunt Karin'll become a soccer player," he pouted. ". . . . When will they come visit us, Mom?"

"Soon," he replied with a small smile.

"How soon?"

"Don't know, but I know it'll be soon enough," smiled Ichigo. "You know that Goat-Face's missing them too, always crying from day to day that all of his children are now grown." Tensa had to smile at that, though his grandfather was proud that everyone was moving on.

The next day, he was sleeping in late since it was the weekend until he was shaken lightly by someone. "Nnnhhh . . . . go away, Mom," he mumbled sleepily.

"I'm not your Mom, Tensa-kun . . . ." came a sweet voice. At that, the child's eyes opened and blinked as he glanced up. "Hey there . . . ."

"Aunt Yuzu!" he gasped sharply in joy, sitting up to hug the young woman tightly. "What're you doing here? I thought you're still at school."

"No, I came here to see my one and only cute nephew," smiled Yuzu.

"Where's Aunt Karin?"

"Oh, she's downstairs commenting about Starrk as usual," she replied, pushing her light brown hair back just as the child jolted out of the room. Tensa heard the tomboyish tone of Karin as he reached the kitchen, the black-haired woman grumbled to her older brother about her school days when she saw him.

"Hey, kid . . . ." she smiled warmly, giving him a light hug when he came up to her. "Ichigo's complaining about you missing us. Is that true?"

"Well, you guys are barely around anymore," he pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll hide out here from Goat-Face," she replied.

"Why . . . .?" sighed Starrk, dozing off every now and then.

"Once he sees them, he'll start crying," frowned Ichigo. "And then I have to beat him up."

"Well, now that's everyone's awake, I hope you don't mind that I make some breakfast!" smiled Yuzu as she entered the kitchen.

"Really? I'd like to see the five-star chef makes some good old-fashion scrambled eggs," he then smirked, and she playfully huffed at that.

"You're so mean, Ichi-nii," she sighed.

"I don't care, I'll eat anything you make, Aunt Yuzu," smiled Tensa.

"Yeah, all of us are starving," Karin smiled lightly.

**97- Skills**

Tensa's Soul Reaper skills were unique in its own way. By physical fighting, it was crossed between from fighting with his mother and grandfather and sparring with Grimmjow. Like Ichigo, his swordsman skills is mainly instinctive and original. But now, as he recently learned the Bankai of his zanpaku-tou, it was almost similar to that of an Arrancar's resureccion.

"Huh . . . . was that expected, since Ichigo's a Vizard?" asked Renji.

"It's possible but his reiatsu could have been influenced by Starrk's own reiatsu when he was just a baby," Urahara calculated. "It's too complex but I know that Kurotsuchi would ponder about that once he found out."

"Hell no, I'm staying away from that creepo," scoffed Tensa. "Anyway . . . . you wanna see it, Urahara? Only Renji and Mr. Kuchiki had saw it."

"Sure, I'd like to," he smiled behind his fan. Tensa nodded and took a deep breath, stabbing Shuukaku no Tsuki into the ground.

"Bankai . . . .!" he called out, and dense mist instantly shot out from the blade. It engulfed him as he felt the changes over his body. ". . . . Ookami Shuukaku no Tsuki," he proclaimed as the mist dispersed. It was like Urahara had hypothesized, Starrk's powers from long ago had influenced his own even before his developement. His limbs were covered in grey fur as well as a fur cloak. His sword was gone and was replaced by extra sharp claws on his fingers.

". . . . What do you think?" he asked, his 'tail' wagged a little.

"Well, it's something," mused Urahara. "It's no different from Hitsugaya's Bankai in appearance but I guess this is far more than meets the eye."

"Really? 'Cause I was like 'okay' when I learned of my Bankai, but Shuukaku was okay with it and I am too," he smiled a little.

"And like Ichigo, you achieved it on such a short time," smirked Renji. "Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the Kurosaki tree."

"Yes, we're nothing but freaks when it comes to our spiritual abilities," he scoffed sarcastically.

"Although . . . ." the red-head smirked, as he hauled his whip-like blade over his shoulder. "I'd like to see if you're like Ichigo, care to spar with me then?"

"Ah, you know what happens when you hurt me if we fight, Renji?" smirked Tensa.

"Ichi's gonna rip my arms off and shove them up my ass, yeah I get it," he laughed a little. "Bankai . . . .!"

**98- Girlfriend**

"Naomi . . . . you know that Tensa's helping out Starrk today," muttered Ichigo, as he met the teen girl in his office.

"I know, I just wanted to ask you something," she mumbled.

"Oh . . . . luckily for you, it's a slow day," he nodded as he escorted her into his office. "So, what is it that you want, Naomi?" he asked, closing the door.

"Well . . . . you know I . . . . like Tensa, right?" she asked sheepishly with a light blush.

"It was obvious on the first day," he smiled. "So now what, you want to tell him your feelings, right?"

"Um, yes?"

Ichigo sighed and nodded in sympathy. "I understand. You want my advice? Do it as soon as possible, Naomi."

"Huh? Dr. Kurosaki . . . .?" Naomi frowned in confusion.

"Think about it . . . . if you don't do it now, then you might not have another chance of being with my son," he sighed. "Look at Miss Orihime . . . . we knew each other since high school. I was oblivious to her feelings for me because she had never told it to me. And because of that . . . . I'm with a guy." He smiled sheepishly as he fiddled with his gold band. "But she had never regretted it, we're still the best of friends. And now, you're just like her, falling for a guy who is too dumb to notice certain things."

"So . . . . you're saying that I must confess to him or else he'll turn gay?" she questioned. Ichigo blinked at her before he suddenly let out a loud chuckle.

"I don't think it'll work like that," he smirked. "No, I'm just saying that you're a decent girl, in fact normal for our dysfunctional family. It'd be nice one day . . . . if you guys got married."

"Eh? I-I don't think I'm ready for _that_ yet!" she stuttered as her blush deepened but he smiled nonetheless.

"I know . . . . it's just that it's been years since a normal person is married into the family," he sighed deeply. "My late mother loved my father regardless of his eccentric personality. So I don't mind having you as a daughter-in-law . . . ." He patted her on the shoulder and sighed again. "Now go to Starrk's and tell him, Naomi."

"Ah, okay . . . . thank you, Dr. Kurosaki," she smiled a little.

"No problem," he smiled back when she left. Then his smile lessened to a light frown. "If Tensa makes me a grandparent before 40, I'll kill him myself . . . ." he mumbled to himself.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The last two drabbles will come up soon! Dahhh!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


End file.
